Saving Mitchell
by Carowen
Summary: Mitchell discovers there is more to the vampire world when he meets up with Cara O'Connor, the girl that would eventually save his life.
1. Original

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 1 – "Original"

You say the word vampire and every human knows what that is. You say the words Old Ones and every vampire knows what that is. You say the word Original and only one being in the world knows what that is. That one being would be me, Cara O'Connor.

This is the part where I tell you my story, give you some insight into my world but this story isn't about me really. It's about what I am and how that saved one vampire, John Mitchell.

What I am is a little difficult to explain and not even the Old Ones believed me until I proved it to them. You see, I'm not human or vampire, I'm not dead or undead, I am simply the offspring of the first vampire ever in creation.

Impossible you say, nonsense you say, I wish it wasn't true. I have lived more lives, seen more sunsets than I care to mention. My father was the first vampire, he was born not bitten. Samuel Connor came into this world a man without a soul, his mother giving him up to the darkness upon his conception. He lingered between the world of dark and light for all of his life, the demon inside him spreading his death.

I was born within the first year of my parents' marriage, my mother dying in childbirth. The vampire half of me thirsted for blood while the human half of me was repulsed by it.

After much soul searching I turned from the vampire half of me, the part that was brutal and barbaric. My father tried for centuries to lead me back to his dark world but I denied him, right up till the day he died.

This is where the story has a twist; you see my mother was a witch. She had placed a spell upon me in her womb, protecting me from the vampire curse that lived inside me. I still crave blood, my eyes are sensitive to sunlight and I go all pointy toothed when I smell someone bleeding but I don't have to feed, don't have to shy away from cameras or fear a stake to my heart.

When my father discovered I wasn't going to be the vampire he wanted me to be, he set out to destroy me, sinking his fangs in me and trying to drink me dry. After the first spurt of blood hit his mouth he became violently ill, thrashing about on the floor.

I left him that night only to return the next day. I found him still on the floor, blood oozing from his eyes, nose and mouth and very much human. His soulless body gave up the demon, leaving behind a broken husk of a man.

My blood you see is a cure of sorts. I don't go around telling other vampires about it, most don't want to go back to their human lives and other would lock me up and sell my blood till I was dried out and dead.

I only save those that want to be saved. Many find their long lives too much to bear and wish to return to the human lives, others can't take the thirst, the carnage any longer and beg for the darkness to end. This is where one John Mitchell comes in and where our story begins.

Mitchell was always a complicated vampire, walking a thin line between his humanity and the darkness that lived inside him. He gained my attention one night when I was walking by a diner and heard a commotion coming from the back alley.

Darting my head around the corner I see three vampires having a go at a man on the ground. I took one whiff and immediately knew they were pounding on a werewolf.

This tall dark figure emerges from the shadows, his dark curly hair and brooding good looks take my breath. That had not happened to me in over a century. I watch as this gorgeous creature takes control of the situation, talking the other vampires out of continuing the beating. One of the vampires calls him Mitchell and I knew I had heard that name before.

He talks to the poor beaten man on the ground and I stand there in awe that a vampire had come to the rescue of a werewolf. Mitchell hands the man his glasses back alerting him to the harsh reality that vampires existed. The bloody man looks shocked, the word vampire rattling him.

Mitchell tells him he has to leave, the others will come back to kill him. My heart breaks as he rises to his feet, beaten and bloody with his tears pooling in his eyes and tells Mitchell his story. How he had only had this condition for six months and now he had to run again … run to what. Mitchell turns back towards him and I see it, see the compassion in his eyes and I knew I wanted to help.

Stepping out of my hiding spot I approach them, Mitchell instantly going on the defense. "You need to leave."

Pulling my hands out of pockets I walk towards him with my palms raised. "I saw what happened … I couldn't help myself from watching. I'm Cara and I want to help."

"I'm George; sorry you had to witness that." He wipes the blood from his nose on his shirt sleeve.

"You're the one bloody and you're apologizing." I walk to him examining his wounds.

"This really is none of your concern, like I said you need to leave." Mitchell walks behind me as I pull a tissue from my purse.

Cleaning the blood from George's face I glance briefly over my shoulder, the vampire pacing behind me.

"You really don't have to do this, I'll be fine." George takes the tissue from my hand as he gives me a teary smile.

"I want to so let's go inside so I can do this proper." Taking George by the arm I help him walk back into the diner, Mitchell close behind us.

I begin to clean his wounds, noticing the deep cut over his nose. Mitchell stands in the doorway, his eyes watching me curiously. "Exactly what did you hear back there?"

"Stop your worrying; it wasn't anything I didn't already know." Mitchell and George both give me a baffled look.

"What do you mean it wasn't anything you didn't already know?" I can feel Mitchell's breath on my neck.

"I think we have to have a long talk … the three of us. George, we need to take this upstairs to your place." They both look at me and I feel the heat of their stares.

We walk up the back stairs, Mitchell still glaring at me. "There is something about you I can't quite put my finger on."

George and I walk in, Mitchell standing at the door. "George, you have to invite him in."

"Oh yeah … yeah come in." Mitchell reluctantly walks in, his body completely stiff.

After I get what first-aid George has I patch him up, George giving me a slight smile when I look at him.

Mitchell is leaning against the wall of the living room, his hands still tucked in his jacket. George sits on a tattered sofa, his ribs smarting as he sits down.

I stand between the two supernatural beings knowing they were waiting on me to explain myself.

"I know what both of you are, I smelled George in the alley and you … your name is legend among vampires." I go to George's freeze to get him an ice pack for his face.

The soft patter of Mitchell's boots follows me into the kitchen. He pulls out a chair and sits quietly.

"You smelled George and you've heard of me, my stories at least. How long have you been a vampire?" Mitchell sits there looking very blank, his brown eyes studying me.

"What makes you think I'm a vampire?" I lean down towards him, my throat only inches from his face.

Looking down at him I see his eyes fixed on my neck, his hands balling into fists. He pushes me away, walking to the other side of the room. "What the hell are you? You said you could smell him … knew me by name."

Slowly I approach him, taking his hands and placing it on my chest. "Do you feel that, hear the blood pumping through my veins?" Mitchell nods to me, his wide eyes searching for the truth. "I'm so much more than what you think I am."

Closing my green eyes, I let them go black and show him my fangs. He pulls his hand from my chest, stumbling over his feet to get away from me. "You … what the fuck!"

"Mitchell, it's okay." I follow him to the living room, George resting on the sofa.

"You aren't possible! You have a heart beat and a pulse and you … Christ you have bloody fangs!" Mitchell heads for the front door but I get there before he does.

"Please, let me explain." We sit in the kitchen and I tell him my story. His eyes get wider with each new revelation, his mouth gaping open a few times. George listens intently from the living room as he holds his arm around his ribs.

"You're telling me you were born like this? Do others know about you?" Mitchell relaxes for the first time since I met him. I put on a pot of tea, trying to keep the mood light.

"The ones my father made are all dead now and the one Old One that discovered my secret I killed. There is more I need to tell you but for right now you know all you need to know. Now what do we do about George here?" Mitchell grins at me and I feel my knees get weak.

"I'm so tired of all this blood and death. If I help you then you can help me." Mitchell sits down on the sofa, patting George on the back.

"What do you mean?" George winces from the pain of being jarred.

"You need a new place to live and I need to get away from all of this." I see a pleased grin curl up on his face and an idea sparks in my mind.

"If you two want to get back to a normal life I may be able to help you with that. I live in a flat near the hospital in Bristol, you can stay with me till you can get a place of your own and I might even be able to get you a job at the hospital. I work in the lab so getting you two porters positions shouldn't be that hard." I see the mask of sorrow fall from George's face as he looks at Mitchell.

"What ya think … do we try?" George extends his hand to Mitchell and the vampire takes it.

"Deal. I can help you with your thing and you can keep me straight. One thing though, Cara do you drink blood?" I give him a mischievous grin shaking my head.

"Only when I have to Mitchell. If I get injured or lose too much of my own blood, I do. Other than that, no." He scratches his scruffy cheek, smiling at me.

"Then you're just what I need to help me. I'm off blood and want to stay that way." Squatting down in front of him I let my hand stroke his cheek, my green eyes gazing into the perfect brown of his.

"I'll do my best Mitchell but it's not easy, I think you know that. How many times have you tried to stay dry?" He covers my hand with his, his other hand stroking my face.

"Too many times. Will you help me?" Taking his hands in mine I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"As long as you want my help I will." I take one of George's hands, still holdings to Mitchell's. "We are in this together from here on out."

After I help George pack up we head to my flat, Mitchell whispering something in my ear as we walk down the stairs.

"What was the other thing you need to tell me?" My body shivers slightly as I feel his lips brush my ear.

"When you need to know I'll tell you, I hope you never have to." He takes one of George's suitcases from me, letting the matter go for now.

I was about to go on a supernatural journey with a vampire and a werewolf, not knowing that this journey would lead to so much more.


	2. Three of a Kind

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 2 – "Three of a Kind"

The first week with my new flatmates took some getting use to. George was a neat freak, constantly cleaning and Mitchell was always out. After calling in the favor that Emily in human resources owed me I got both George and Mitchell a porter's position.

We go about our days like any normal person, spending time between work, home and the pub every weekend. Finding George a place to transform was a little harder than I'd imagined. George had been spending his time of the month in the woods until Mitchell discovered the isolation rooms in the hospital basement. That section of the hospital hadn't been used in over twenty years.

Everything was working out and I was actually shocked. I wake early one morning, waiting for Mitchell to return with George. His first transformation in the isolation room was last night and I was worried someone in the hospital might find him.

I pop two slices of bread in the toaster, pouring myself a bowl of cereal when I hear Mitchell's car pull up. Running to the door I see George looking a little worn. "You okay George?"

He titles his head back, with his eyes closed. "I just want a hot shower and to sleep for days."

Mitchell takes off his sunglasses smiling at me. "Looks like it's just you and me at the pub tonight, you up for it?"

"I've got work today but yeah … sounds good to me. Maybe after George has rested he might join us. Can you pick me up at the hospital around five?" I hear the toaster pop up and head for the kitchen.

Mitchell walks in behind me, taking my bowl of cereal. With a mouth full of cornflakes he grins at me. "You want to try a new place? There's a new bar that just opened down the road from the hospital."

With a dabble of milk on his lips making him look so damn cute I give in, although new places always made me nervous. I never knew what or whom I was going to run into and running into more vampires was not my idea of fun.

Sitting at the table with my buttered toast and coffee I watch Mitchell finish off my cereal. "How did it go … the isolation room?"

"Great, just great. That basement is full of rooms for him to change in. I saw a room with a big sturdy door; maybe he could try that one." He shoves in the last bite as he takes the bowl to the sink.

I look at him, my green eyes glaring. "Wash it … you know the rules."

He kisses me on my cheek as he rushes out of the room. "Got to run, pick you up at five."

As I get ready for work I hear George groaning from the bath. "George you alright?"

My tired weary friend walks out with a robe around him tight. "Could you get me some tea and some of that cinnamon toast you make?"

"Go on to bed George and I'll bring it up to you." With my foot on the first step I hear George call out to me.

"Cara, do you mind if I skip the pub tonight. I just want to stay in." He flashed that sweet George smile and I grin back at him.

"Sure thing but you owe me." George flips over to his stomach, hugging his pillow.

With tea and cinnamon toast in hand I knock on his door. Entering I find him sleeping soundly so I leave the tray on his dresser and hurry off to work.

Work was mundane as usual, my coworkers boring me to tears. They go on about their wives or husbands, showing me photos of their kids. I had trained so many years ago to be a nurse, wanting to give back and help others but as time marched on I had to change jobs and my last name. Taking the name O'Connor was not such a stretch so I knew I wouldn't slip up.

I look over at Joe as he puts a tube in the centrifuge. I knew from that cocky grin on his face he was going to ask me out, again. "So, what ya doing later tonight? Me and some of the gang are going to new pub tonight. It's Friday so I know you need to let your hair down and I'd be more than glad to help you." He gets a little too close to me as I scoot my stool over.

"Thanks but no thanks Joe, don't you have a girlfriend anyway?" I watch him try to figure a way out of this when I see the clock on the wall. It was a quarter past five and I knew Mitchell was waiting for me.

Running to my locker I feel Joe on my heels. "Come on Cara, how many times do I have to ask you to have a drink with me before you say yes?

I feel my annoyance with him grow as my eyes go black. Taking a deep breath I turn around to him. "For the last time Joe … no."

Slinging my purse over my shoulder I head for the locked door of the lab, my keycard in my hand. Joe places his hand over the card reader and I roll my eyes. Looking at the port window I see Mitchell standing there. "Who's that?"

Knocking his hand out of the way I slide my card and quickly open the door. Mitchell wraps his arm around my shoulder giving Joe a big goofy grin. "He giving you trouble again? I told you'd I'd take care of him."

Putting my arm around Mitchell's waist I smirk back at him. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Like a gentleman he opens the car door for me. I watch Joe walk passed us, Mitchell glowers at him. Mitchell gets in the car, his eyes black. I put my hand over his, rubbing his fingers. "Let it go Mitchell. He's harmless really. If I wanted him dead I'd do it myself."

Mitchell looks at me, his brown eyes back. "Yeah, I suppose your right. You still want to go to the new pub tonight?"

"I'm not letting Joe Harris ruin our night. Let me get changed and you've got a date." I close my eyes wishing I hadn't called it a date.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to go out with you tonight in your scrubs." He giggles at me, his smile so completely charming.

Giving him my not funny stare he puts the car in drive, my eyes still glaring at him.

I take a quick shower, letting my auburn hair down. Putting on one of my favorite black sweaters, leggings and grey skirt I slide my boots on running down the stairs. Mitchell is waiting in the kitchen with George watching some telly. "You got everything you need George." He smiles at me as he takes a bite of pizza.

Walking into the kitchen Mitchell beams a smile at me. "Here I just wanted to go out and get royally pissed and you look like you're on the prowl. Do I need to keep an eye on you; someone is bound to chat you up."

"You're one to talk. It's not every day I see John Mitchell in his cleanest black jeans and wait … is that a clean shirt too. That leather jacket screams on the prowl to me." I playfully smell his shirt, running my hand over his jacket.

He shakes his head at me, trying not to laugh. "Just let me know if you want to leave with someone, deal?"

Mitchell places his hand on the small of my back as we walk to the door. He helps me slide my leather waist jacket on and I swear I see him give me the once over.

As we pull up to the bar, Mitchell's eyes narrow. "Do you want leave?" I look up from my purse seeing Joe.

"No, let's go. I know how to handle him, been doing it for years now." I reach for the door handle as Mitchell takes my hand.

"If he gets out of hand tonight I swear I'll …" Taking Mitchell's hand I smile back at him.

"I've got this Mitchell. I've been handling men like Joe for longer than you've been a vampire, trust me." He relaxes his hand, letting his face go soft.

We're having a great time, Mitchell about four beers and two shots in when I hear Joe calling for me to come join him. I take a drink of my cocktail, turning my back to him. Mitchell continues telling me about finding George in his all in all when he got to the isolation room this morning. Laughing so hard I nearly spit out my drink as he mocks George's squeal when he opened the door. "No, I'm not joking, He acted like I'd never seen his bits before. Honestly I think I've seen more of George's arse than any woman has lately."

Mitchell scoots out of the booth, going to the bar to get us another round when Joe slides in beside me. "I asked around the hospital and it seems you've taken in some flat mates. So you're living with two porters, how's that going?"

I place my hand over Joes, the smile on his face growing. My fingers tighten around his palm and I squeeze till he's sliding down the leather of the booth. I feel his fingers pop as I squeeze hard. "If you talk about my friends that way again I'll break your fucking fingers. Now get up, walk away and don't speak to me again."

Joe scurries out of the booth, holding his right hand to his chest. "You're a fucking tease, you know that."

I had to fly out of the booth to stop Mitchell from ripping his throat out. Taking Mitchell by the arm I walk him to the hallway. "Calm down. Mitchell looks at me." His fangs were already out as his eyes went ebony. Holding his face in my hand I stare back at him.

After a few moments he closes his eyes, his fangs disappearing. "I'll kill that prat."

"I'm ready to go." Mitchell places both hands on my face, squatting down to look at me.

"Oh … I'm so sorry. Come on Cara, we're having a good time. We're mates right? Then let's have a few more before we call it a night." We go back to our booth, Joe nowhere in sight. Right before we have our last drink of the night Mitchell catches the eye of a pretty blonde in the corner.

"Go on, one of us should have some fun. I'll catch a cab." He gives me his playful grins as he kisses my cheek.

"Thanks mate, I'll see at home." He saunters over to the flirty blonde as I walk outside to hail a cab.

I get home in time to finish Casablanca with George, the two of us quoting every line. George wraps an arm around me as I rest my head on his shoulder. "Thanks for this, I needed it."

George passes me the bowl of popcorn, giving me that boyish grin. "Me too. Cara, thank you for taking me when and helping me deal with all of this. When I became this monster I thought I'd never have this again but you and Mitchell gave that back to me. Two vampires and a werewolf, now that's something."

"Technically George I'm not just a vampire…" He starts laughing, his legs coming off the floor.

"Cara, you are in denial." He hugs me before he takes the popcorn bowl back to the kitchen.

We both turn to the door when Mitchell comes in with the sexy blonde from the pub. "Sorry … sorry. Hanna this is George and Cara. I'll be upstairs … with Hana." His grin covers his face as they disappear up the stairs.

Turning in for the night I begin to wish I hadn't given the room beside me to Mitchell. I lay there listening to him and Hanna become more aquatinted. The giggles and groans begin to die down and I start to worry.

Going to Mitchell's door I hear Hanna scream. My instincts take over as I throw open the door, throwing Hanna off the bed into the hall. Mitchell lunges at me, her blood on his face. Knocking him against the wall I hold him there with my forearm as I yell at her to leave. She picks up her shirt, running down the stairs.

George comes to the door, his hands on his head. "Christ, what happened?"

"Not now George!" I shout back at him.

When Mitchell finally calms down he slumps to the floor with tears in his eyes. "I could have killed her. Help me Cara."

I sit beside him on the floor, cradling him in my arms. As I pet his hair he wraps his arms around me. "You have to be more careful Mitchell. I know you know how to control it but when you've been that long without feeding it's ten times harder. Sex is a weapon not just an act when you're a vampire."

We stay in the floor for most of the night, Mitchell never looking up at me. When morning comes I let go of him, putting him in bed. Kissing his forehead I smile at him, hoping I could help him without ending his immortal life.


	3. Face Off

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 3 – "Face Off"

Work was different now that Joe had quit his job, I actually look forward to it. I asked a few of my coworkers why he left but all they knew was he had a family emergency that took him out of town. After ease dropping on a few conversations I discovered his hand was broken and two of his fingers dislocated. I try to hide the smile creeping across my face as I take a stack of lab results to the nurse's desk.

Mitchell spots me walking down the hall while he's mopping the floor. "Hey you, what's that smile for?"

"Haven't you heard, Joe quit his job and moved out of town." Mitchell puts the mop back in the bucket and walks to the nurse's desk with me.

"About the other night, thanks." I shuffle through the files in my arms smiling up at him.

"No problem but seriously Mitchell, getting shit faced and letting yourself go like that don't mix. I know you know this but it's worth repeating." He strokes my hair, kissing my forehead.

"I know Cara, won't happen again." Walking back to his mop I see the slump in his shoulders and wish I could erase last weekend from his memory.

George and I meet up in the cafeteria for lunch, Mitchell having a smoke in the courtyard. We talk about our day and I tell him about this sweet girl I work with, Kala that sort of has a crush on him. His cheeks turn a pale pink as I talk about the way she gushes over him.

"Come on George it's just one little drink and Mitchell and I could go with you. Please, for me. She really is a sweetheart." He bows his head peeling the top off of his pudding.

"Is she the cute little brunette that always says hello to me in the hall, the one that I saw you with this morning?" His blue eyes come to life with a hope I hadn't seen in them before.

"That's the one. So what'd say … drinks tonight?" He nods his head and I give him a pleased smirk.

Leaving George to finish his lunch I go to the courtyard to find Mitchell, unbeknown to him he was having drinks with us tonight.

I see a blondish red-haired man talking with Mitchell wearing a police uniform. Mitchell looks agitated, almost angry.

The cop smiles at me and I see a pompous grin spread across his face. "What do we have here Mitchell?"

Mitchell tosses his cigarette bud on the ground, blowing smoke in the cop's face. "Cara, not now."

"Cara … so this is the girl you've been living with and that mutt too. Tell me sweetheart, what's your story?" Mitchell steps between me and the cop but I push him back. I knew this arrogant bastard and I was about to call him out.

"The legends don't live up to the man, William Herrick in the flesh." They both stare at me, Mitchell creasing his eyebrows together.

"It would seem you have me at a disadvantage. You know me but I don't know you." Herrick takes my hand kiss the back of it.

"Cara O'Connor and we've never met before but I have heard many things about you." Twisting my lips into a sardonic smile I gaze up at Mitchell. He still looks confused, almost lost.

"Let me see, I know all the vampires in Bristol and you don't smell of wet dog so let me guess." He grabs my arm pulling my shirt up my back. Mitchell leaps at Herrick but I shake my head at him. "Just as I thought, witch."

Mitchell looks at my exposed flesh, the raised mark on the small of my back. I pull myself free from Herrick's grip, tucking my shirt back down. "Don't ever touch me again!"

I hold back my anger not wanting to show Herrick my other form. He grins at me, turning his cocky gaze to Mitchell. "Did you know you were living with a witch?"

"Yes he did, I told him upfront. Unlike you I don't hide what I am till the moment strikes me to use it." I poke Herrick hard with my index finger and the vampire laughs at me.

"Go on Mitchell, have fun playing house with your witch and your mutt. When you get bored with them you know where to find me." I take Mitchell's hand as I glare back at Herrick over my shoulder. The cocky grin on his face now replaced with a deep darkness that unsettles me.

"What was that Cara, that place on your back?" We walk to the front of the hospital, standing in the recess of the door. Turning my back to him I lift up my shirt again, his fingers gliding over the brand I was given so very long ago. "Holy shit Cara that looks like someone burned you." Mitchell's finger traces over the raised skin, lowering his face to get a better look.

"They did, with a hot branding iron." I pull my shirt back down and turn to see the pain in his eyes. I take his hand, my fingers loosely holding on to his. "It's okay Mitchell, it happened so long ago I had almost forgotten it."

"The people that did this to you, they marked you as a witch?" I nod my head as he places both hands on my face kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry Cara I just assumed you being what you are that you'd had an easy existence."

"It was in Germany in 1349 and the plague was killing more than the vampires were. It was awful Mitchell, they were hanging every witch they suspected blaming them for the Black Death upon them. I was accused because I didn't get sick after caring for the dying in a small village. They took me to the town square, stripped me naked and burned this on my back. I was to be hung the next day but a vampire named Liam saved me. You remind me so much of him. He helped me escape, bringing me to England to live with his people. He knew of my secret, of my dual life. I have lived in so many places, lost so many friends, it's good to just be settled and be normal if that's what we are." His thumbs caress my face, his brown eyes looking through me.

"We need to go out for drinks tonight and I have to know more about you, Cara. I've lived with you for over a month now and we still don't know each other." My laugh makes him grin, his dimples showing.

"Actually that's why I was coming to find you. George wants us to join him on a date. I sort of set him up with my friend Kala from the lab … so you okay with that?" Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, we walk back into the hospital. He squeezes my shoulder before he goes back to his mopping.

I hadn't thought much about my life before Bristol not in a very long time. I was born a child of war, to a Celtic clan that battled and fought for their right to live daily. With my father by my side I killed and butcher till the blood was all I could see. It wasn't until I killed a Roman soldier begging for his life that I saw just how brutal I had become. His bloody mangled body lay at the threshold of his home, his baby daughter crying out for him in the next room. I marched to the cradle and took the babe, her father's blood dripping from my chin. Placing the child back in the cradle I turned to see the soldiers' eyes were fixed on his child and that was the last thing he saw as I drained him dry. With the guilt of this clinging on me I fled that night hoping to run away from what I had done.

That was the last human I ever unwillingly feed on, the last life I ever took. That night over drinks I tell Mitchell that same story and how it changed me. He asks me if I had ever turned anyone and regretfully I tell him yes. We sit talking most of the night, George completely engrossed in his own conversation with Kala.

"Just exactly how old are you Cara?" Mitchell takes a sip of beer looking up at me through is dark lashes.

"Let me see, it was in the Stone Age I believe…" I start to laugh and he elbows me in the arm.

"No seriously, how old are you?" He sees the doleful look on my face and drops the question.

"Too old Mitchell. I've lived to see the rise and fall of so many empires, to see entire cities be born. I was already too old when you were born and reborn. I am from the first, when time didn't matter and days lingered on. When you were served brutality for breakfast and heartache for dinner. I wished for death so many times only to wake to a new sun. What I am now is a new creature, born from the bitterness of the dark to a life that is lived with purpose. I will never do enough good to out weight the bad but I try every day, that's what keeps me going." I feel a tear roll down my cheek and Mitchell wipes it away.

"I'm sorry; I can be a complete arse sometimes. Thank you for telling me that. That explains how you knew Herrick today; you seem to know just about every vampire in Bristol yourself." He lowers his voice as George and Kala sit down with us.

"I make a habit of it really. I want to avoid them at all costs." I knew I had just peeked his curiosity and hoped he'd hold off on that line of questioning for now.

It's around midnight when we leave the pub, George walking Kala to her car. Mitchell and I wait by his car, the night air with a bit of cold to it. I tuck my hands in my jacket, leaning against the car. Mitchell gives me that I need to know more look when we hear a girl screaming.

We both bolt towards the screams finding George holding a bleeding Kala in his arms. "Help her … you have to help her." George screams at us through teary eyes.

I take off my scarf holding it to her throat. Mitchell stands there in shock his hand covering his mouth. "Call for help!" I scream at him as I toss him my mobile.

Kala begins to cough up blood, her body shaking uncontrollably. "Hold on Kala, help is coming. What the fuck happen George?"

"Something grabbed me from behind and tossed me in those bushes then I heard her scream. A vampire had her pinned against the car so I pulled out my Star of David and he ran off." George holds Kala in his lap, his blue eyes full of tears.

Mitchell hands me back my mobile, his eyes fixed on Kala's throat. "Mitchell, get my bag out of the car … now!"

Taking the first-aid out of my bag I try to patch Kala up, the sirens from the ambulance blaring towards us.

I tell the police that it was a wild animal that was hiding in the bushes, the story sounds somewhat believable with the marks on George as well. George goes to the hospital with Kala, not wanting to leave her. When the policeman is done questioning me I see Herrick waiting for him by his car. He grins at me gleefully as he licks his lips.

My blood boils in my veins as I feel the vampire in me seething under the surface. If he wanted a fight then by hell he was going to get one.

On our way back to our flat Mitchell asks me if I saw Herrick. I tell him yes, both of us knowing it was him that attacked Kala. Looking out the car window I watch the city go by, the darkness that cloaks the demons. William Herrick had just pushed the wrong buttons. Tomorrow I would go find him and we would discuss this little matter face to face. My only concern was how to kept this from Mitchell. I didn't want to drag him back into Herrick's world when he had fought so hard to get out.

Mitchell gives me a hug at the top of the stairs; telling me how sorry he was. I hug him back hard, kissing his cheek. We go to our rooms but I can tell he's not sleeping. I hear him pacing his room all night, his breathing echoing through the walls.


	4. Standing Your Ground

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 4 – "Standing Your Ground"

George comes in around dawn, his body looking beyond tired. I make him some tea before he heads upstairs. He tells me Kala is doing fine and they may release her from the hospital today. I wait till he's in his room before I throw on some clothes and head out the door.

I had to find Herrick without Mitchell and have a word with him. This attack on my friend wouldn't go unchallenged. Herrick wanted to get Mitchell's attention but all he did was wake the sleeping beast inside me.

Taking a cab I arrive at the police station, Herrick talking with some others by the front door. He sees me, waving me to come to him. "I thought last night might have gotten your attention. Let's me and you have a little chat."

We walk to the roof of the building, Herrick all smiles. I smile back at him as I grip the talisman in my pocket. "Don't come after me or my friends, I don't think you'll like what happens if you do."

"Do you think you're the first witch I've dealt with, you're not? In the end you're all food. You need to understand Mitchell is mine, I made him. You need to give up this little fantasy you're living and let him come back where he belongs." Herrick tries to straddle me by giving me the black eyed fang treatment.

I rub the talisman in my pocket a few more times, silently saying the words of protection over and over. "If Mitchell wants to come back to you I won't stop him but I promise to help him stay dry and that's what I'm going to do. Do you think you're the first vampire I've dealt with, you're not?" Walking closer to him I whisper a name in his ear. "Augustus Cole."

"What do you know of Augustus? You shouldn't even know that name. Tell me now, what do you know?" Herrick is in my face, his hands reaching for me. I feel my protection spell hold his hands back from me, his body leaning forward.

"I know he was an Old One, the elite of vampire royalty, was." I give him the same dark smile he gave me earlier.

Herrick pushes at me again, the wall of energy around me stopping him. "Augustus has been missing for over 100 years. Most vampires think another Old One killed while others think he's still in South America living in solitude. Are you here to tell me you know where he is?"

"If I tell you where he is will you leave Mitchell alone?" The question seems to intrigue him as he stands back from me.

"Go on." He stands with his arms across his chest.

"Listen carefully, Bristol Cathedral, in the tombs, find the bust of the Abbot of St. Augustine's and you'll find him. Must say I was pleasantly surprised the method about consecrated ground was real. Good luck retrieving his remains." I try not to sound too pleased with myself; I still have to leave the roof top in one piece.

Herrick walks towards the roof door and never glances back at me. I wait for a moment, looking over the edge to make sure he's gone. Once I see Herrick get in his car and drive off I run for the door.

As I'm walking out of the police station Mitchell is waiting for me, his brown eyes dark and menacing. "You want to tell me what the fuck you're going with Herrick. He could have killed you."

I walk past him trying to avoid this argument. Mitchell takes me by my arm as I pass by the car. With my green eyes going dark I look up at him. "I did what I had to Mitchell. I was never in any danger, trust me."

"Trust you, you must be completely mental. I know Herrick better than anyone and trust me when I say if he had the mine to you'd be dead right now." I feel his hand go around the top of my arm tight, his face only inches from mine.

"There are things you don't know, you wouldn't understand. I have Herrick's word he'll leave you alone, leave all of us alone." Mitchell opens the car door pushing me inside.

The car rattles as he climbs in slamming the door shut. "You keep telling me there's more I should know about you but you never tell me. When are you going to let me in Cara?"

I look away from him, still not ready to give up my biggest secret. He puts the car and drive, both of us silent all the way home.

Getting out of the car I don't wait for him. I open the door, George in the kitchen tidying up. Mitchell is right on my heels, yelling at me to talk to him.

George comes to the living room, rubber washing gloves on his hands. "What in bloody hell are you two yelling about?"

"It would seem Cara thinks herself indestructible just because she's older than England. I don't care if you're a hundred or a thousand years old Cara, until you've faced the darkness that is Herrick you don't understand what danger you put yourself in." Mitchell paces the living room, his hand combing through his hair.

Not really feeling like a fight I storm up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me. As I sit on the bed I hear the front door slam, George yelling at Mitchell. "Where are you going?"

After I dress for work I come downstairs to see Mitchell sitting on the sofa with a cigarette in hand. "You don't have to worry for me Mitchell, really."

He crosses the room to me, his hands sliding around my waist. "I'll take your word on that, for now. You going to work?"

Tying my hair back in a ponytail, I nod to him, his hand still around my waist. "Where's George?"

The kitchen was all cleaned and the vacuum was sitting by the door. Looking back up to Mitchell I see his charming smile had returned. He pulls me into a hug, his hands resting on my back. "Cara, you can't go near Herrick again, promise me."

"I promise Mitchell." He kisses the top of my head, his hand gliding over my ponytail.

George comes back in with a shopping bag. "Just popped out for a bit. I see you two have made up. We good here?"

Mitchell and I say it at the same time. "We're good."

Before I can head out the door Mitchell takes my hand. "You promised me. Even if you see him at the hospital you walk away. Herrick won't keep his word, he never does."

Cupping his face I rub the stubble on his cheek. "I promise Mitchell."

On the walk to work I see three vampires coming at me, one of my left, to my right and one directly behind me. Rounding the corner to the hospital steps I see Herrick waiting for me. "I found him just where you said but you're going to have to tell me why he's dead and still has a body."

I stroll up the steps, Herrick following me in. We walk to the locker room, Herrick taking a seat on a bench. I put my things away, closing the locker door. "All I can tell you is Augustus come across a very powerful witch."

"That's all you're going to tell me. Very well then, I will haunt your every step till you give me the name of this witch." He takes his hat from under his arm smiling at me as he places it back on.

"I gave you his body back, isn't that enough?" I watch at the locker room door closes, Herrick gone.

Leaving the locker room I'm immediately thrown across the room, my head hitting the wall hard. I slump to the ground, Herrick on top of me with his fangs bared. I push at him, holding him from my neck. He grabs my hands as I kick at him, his fangs getting closer to my neck.

I knew the only way I was going to get out of this was to fight fire with fire. I close my eyes, letting the vampire in me come out. Keeping my eyes closed I grip his wrists tossing him off of me.

Herrick is quickly to his feet as I get to my knees. "You will give me the name witch. I want the name!" He runs at me as I lean back, his body sailing over top of me.

Jumping to my feet I begin to run, the back of my head throbbing. I can feel the blood trickling down my neck and knew I'd have to drink blood soon to heal.

The pain in my head really starts to hurt as I run down the street towards my flat. I see Mitchell's car parked outside, my feet running towards it. My only thought is to get inside, inside I'll be safe.

With my key in my hand I start to slide it in the lock when the door opens and Mitchell pulls me inside. I see the fear in his eyes, as he helps me to the couch. He runs his hand over my head, his fingerless glove becoming soaked with my blood. I watch as he brings his fingers to his mouth and I jump on top of him. "No, don't!"

Mitchell cradles me in his arms as Herrick screams for me to come outside. I start to get up but Mitchell holds me closer. "Don't go."

"If I don't he'll never leave and George is at work. He'll hurt him to get to me." I leave Mitchell's arms to go to the door. I write down the only name I can think of to appease him and slide it under the door.

Herrick reads it out loud, his voice in more of a questioning tone. "Romanoff … she was a Romanoff witch? Even I'm not that stupid, that is suicide to go after a member of that dark clan. I will have to deliver this name to the Old Ones, what happens then is out of my hands."

We wait a few minutes, the vampires all but gone. Mitchell takes me upstairs to the bathroom, examining my scalp. "What name did you give him?" He sits me on the edge of the tub, bending my head down. I feel his fingers part my hair as he holds a towel to my bleeding wound.

"It was my mother's maiden name, I'm a Romanoff witch. I knew even vampires fear that clan, the clan that became the first hunters. My mother's death was what lead to her family hunting down vampires. They blamed me and my father for her death and they weren't completely wrong. They all think I'm dead and I want to keep it that way." Mitchell takes off his gloves, tossing them in the trash. I hear the water run in the sink as he washes my blood off of his hands.

"Do you need anything, will you be okay?" I feel myself getting weaker as I reach for his hand.

"I need to lie down and Mitchell, I'm going to need blood." He helps me to my bed, his eyes never leaving mine. "Don't worry; I have some donor blood ready. Go to the hospital and ask Emily for my package, she'll give it to you."

"Emily knows what you are?" He sits on the bed beside me.

"I saved her life from what we are so yes she knows. She also knows we aren't all blood thirsty animals." Before I have time to react, Mitchell's lips are on mine. He kisses me slowly, his lips linger briefly.

"I'll be right back." He's gone too soon, leaving me craving more of his touch, more of his kiss.

As I lay there waiting for Mitchell I try to put any thought of being with him out of my mind. I knew his track record all ready and I couldn't risk him tasting my blood.


	5. Temptation

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 5 – "Temptation"

My body was slowly getting weaker, my eyelids too heavy to keep open much longer. I fight against the thirst that burned in the back of my throat. The gash in the back of my head was still open and trickling blood on my pillow. I try to sit up, the room swirling around me.

All I could do now was wait for Mitchell to return, to wait for my package. I finally make it to the bathroom and search through the medical supplies I had stashed under the sink.

Finding some medical gauze I open it and hold it to my scalp. The pounding in my head sounded like a hundred drum beats. As I hold the gauze I feel a large knot starting to rise and the wound was at least a couple inches wide. The witch half of me was trying to think of some sort of herbs that I could use to stop the bleeding but that was going to require a trip downstairs.

Step by laborious step I make it to the bottom when I hear a key turn in the door. Mitchell looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes and I collapse into his arms.

Mitchell calls my name over and over as he carries me back up the stairs. I feel his arms around me tight and the temptation to kiss him washes over me.

My eyes fight to stay open, not wanting to give into the blackness that beckoned me. Mitchell lays me back down on my bed, his eyes narrowing as he sees the blood on my pillowcase.

"Cara … talk to me sweetheart." His voice had a tint of worry behind it, his hand stroking my face.

"Did you bring it?" The blood was the only thing on my mind at the moment, my mouth completely parched.

He pulls the plastic bag from his jacket pocket, his hands shaking as he hands it to me. It takes all of my self-control not to rip the bag open and drink it all down. Looking into the deep warmth of his eyes I could see his hunger taking over, a cold black replacing the brown I found comfort in.

"Cara do it quickly I don't know how much longer I can hold out." Mitchell turns his back to me and I sit up in the bed. His hands cover his face, his body hard and rigid.

"Mitchell, I know you want to go dry but I think you need this. Take it, I want you to." I place the bag next to him on the bed as he turns to look at me. I see sadness in his eyes, a look of despair all over his face.

"You need that more than I do, you're hurt." He shoves the bag towards me and I place my hand over his.

"Going dry happens best in steps Mitchell. First you wean your cravings with donated blood then you step down to feeding less and less. The blood lust is a powerful mistress, she will tempt you and tease you till you give in and let go of what little humanity you cling to. If you truly want to stop feeding then please take this. That's how I've done it over the centuries and so can you." I take the cool bag in my hand and hold it out to him.

He takes it, looking at it as he holds it in his hands. "If I do this you might not like what you see. I change Cara, the blood changes me."

"That's why you drink it slowly, let it fill you but not become you. The trick is to take it in as slow as possible that way you don't let the blood take control." I stroke his back, his arms resting on his legs.

I watch as he tears the port from the bottom of the bag, the blood slowly seeping into his mouth. The vampire arises, the transformation to dark complete. His black eyes gaze out at me as his fangs descend. Crawling over to him I stroke his back telling him to go slowly.

Mitchell slides off the bed to the floor, the both of us resting against the mattress. He squeezes the bag, his lips curling around the plastic opening. I let my fingers glide over his arm, traveling up to his hand. Slowly I uncurl his fingers from around the bag, helping him take the blood in at a sluggish pace.

Closing my eyes I hear him moan as he sucks the blood in, his lips sliding the cool crimson liquid in with each pull. "That's it, slow and easy. Let the blood sustain you, make you stronger. Don't give into the hunger Mitchell, always be in control."

The bag falls to the floor, the contents empty. Bowing my head down I look at him as he sits there completely still, his knees bent up, his hands resting on the floor. I move to touch his face but I feel my head begin to throb harder, my senses becoming all scrambled.

I feel my head tilt back against the bed, my vision covered with a halo of light. "Cara … oh God!"

Mitchell quickly helps me to the bed, my body going limp. He strokes my face, holding me in his arms. I feel his hand brushing my cheek but I can't make out his words. He says something to me over and over but all I can see is his face looking so distraught covered in a halo of light.

As my eyelids begin to close I feel something press against my lips. Darting out my tongue I taste it, the metallic liquid that was so different yet so good at the same time. Forcing my eyes open I see Mitchell holding me, his wrist to my mouth. "Drink Cara, you have to drink."

My hands go to his arm, my fangs jetting out into his skin. My lips curl over the tight skin of his wrist and I draw more and more of his blood into my mouth. I had tasted vampire blood before but his was pure, more alive than it should have been.

He groans as I taste him, my body curling into his. I lift my eyes to his face; his eyes twisted shut tight, a look between pleasure and pain across his beautiful features.

Letting the blood cover my tongue, my mouth, my throat I feel him pull from me and I let him go. My tongue licks my lips, the electrifying jolts of pleasure coursing through my veins as I taste his blood once more.

Turning my gaze to him I see a heated want burning in his eyes as a shiver rolls down my spine. I feel the pit of my stomach become tighter shooting spasms through my body with each pang of desire.

The spasms roll till they reach my now throbbing apex, all of me on fire and in need of him. His hands slide under my shirt, his right palm resting on my heaving breast. He pulls the cup of my bra down and I feel his fingers pinch and play with my hardening nipple, my core becoming wetter by the second.

Twisting my hands into his dark curls I pull him down to me, my mouth on his as we kiss deep and hard. I feel his tongue lick at my lips, his moans making my core squeeze tight.

Mitchell pulls me down in the bed, his body looming over mine. I help him take his shirt off, my hands running over the soft curls of his chest. He climbs between my parted legs, his hands traveling back under my shirt. I feel him take me about my waist, pulling up to him. With the legs wrapped around him he smiles at me, his fingers grabbing the bottom of my shirt.

As soon as my shirt is off his fingers make quick work of my bra, sending it to the floor. His lips take my hard nipple, his tongue teasing me till I start grinding against him.

"Christ ... I want you so bad." He whispers in my ear as his lips travel across my neck. I lean back away from him as I shimmy out of my pants. He pulls to the legs, his fingers sliding over the exposed flesh of my thighs.

He does the same, his hard erection pushing against his black underwear. I rub the head of his throbbing cock causing him to moan. Before I have to time reach my hands inside he slides the boxers off, throwing me back down on the bed.

Mitchell kisses me from my breasts to my stomach, his teeth taking my black silk panties and pulling them down. I feel his teeth graze my lower lips and I groan, my hips bucking upwards.

A large smile flashes across his face and my heart pounds harder. With my panties free from my legs he rests his tongue on my lower lips, gliding his tongue along them till I'm breathless.

I grip the bed sheets, my hips rolling under him. "Fuck … Mitchell!" My voice comes out all needy and wanting.

Mitchell wraps both arms around my back, sitting me down in his lap. I feel the head of his hard length rubbing on my wet lips, his hips moving his shaft up and down till I claw into his back.

"I'm going to fuck you now." His hands on me tight as his brown lusty eyes stare back at me.

I pull up off of his lap as he positions his head at my opening. He slowly pushes up into me, my core instantly tightening around him. Thrusting his hips towards me I lower myself on him, his length filling me completely. As the sensation of him inside me cause me to gush I feel his thrusts send ripples of pleasure across the vibrating walls of my core.

His lips return to my jostling breasts, his body riding in rhythm with mine. Tilting my head back I open my eyes to see the vampire looking back at me, his fangs diving towards my neck.

Pushing as hard as I can I climb off of his lap, sending my body sailing to the floor. Mitchell sits on the bed, his body quivering his breaths coming out raged.

"Oh God … I'm so sorry Cara … I just thought …" Mitchell climbs down in the floor with me, his hand caressing my face.

Finding my scrub shirt I grab it as I rush out my bedroom door. I throw it on as I walk into the kitchen to find George home from work, making himself a snack.

"Do you want some …?" He looks at me and his words fall flat. "Why are you almost naked standing in the kitchen." I turn to leave only to find Mitchell standing in the doorway shirtless and his pants on but not buttoned. George takes a long look at the both of us and starts to stutter. "Are you two … did you two … oh my God … you did."

Mitchell crosses the room his arms engulfing me. "I'm so sorry Cara. I just thought since we're both … vampires that you'd want to do that."

George stands with his hand on his hip, the other hand holding a butter knife. "What just happened? Mitchell … did you hurt her?"

I kiss Mitchell slowly, my lips tasting him again. "I don't do that Mitchell. I have my reasons and let's leave it at that."

We walk to the kitchen table, Mitchell taking my hand as we sit. "Why not? Isn't like I can hurt you … we're vampires Cara."

"Correction Mitchell, you're a vampire I'm something entirely different. I have a heartbeat, I have a pulse." I see his eyes fall as he squeezes my hand tighter.

"Then I could have hurt you, maybe even drained you. If I had known I wouldn't have, I swear." He pulls me to him, his arms around me tight.

I stroke his face, my lips on his forehead. "Now that you know, do you still want to?"

George tosses the butter knife in the sink making both of us look at him. "Are you two a couple now?"

Mitchell gives George one of his giggly smiles as we walk towards him. "I don't know … are we Cara?"

Giving him my blushing grin I kiss them both on the cheek. I walk towards the stairs, glancing back over my shoulder. "Let's call it friends with benefits."

Skipping up the stairs I wait at the top for Mitchell, my sexy vampire taking the stairs two at a time. He leans me against the wall, kissing me so hard I almost want him to fuck me right there.

"You don't think it was the blood that made us so randy do you, I mean I've not really known you that long." Mitchell kisses me again, his hands sliding up my torso.

"I think it could have been the blood but I think we've been flirting around with each other from the moment we met. Admit it Cara, you wanted me before today." I take a deep breath as his body pins me against the wall.

"I'll admit I've wondered what you'd be like in bed and yes you are a fine piece of ass. We can't ever get that lost in each other again Mitchell, that's my one hard rule." I feel his teeth graze my bottom lip as he kisses me again.

"Oh … I think there might me something else hard here besides your rule." He picks me up in his arms while George turns up the telly.


	6. Benefits

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 6 – "Benefits"

As my orgasm comes to its peak I feel Mitchell pump hard into me once more, his hips resting against me. His groans and heavy breathing making my climax linger a little longer. Feeling Mitchell's warmth fill me, I find myself climaxing again even harder this time. He lays beside me in the dark, his hand resting on my stomach. "Damn Cara … that was fucking amazing."

I roll over towards him, my body still soaring. "Yeah … that was something else." I stroke his chest as his breathing returns to normal.

It had been five years since I had been with a man, five years of no sex but Mitchell had erased all of that in one night. Mitchell was indeed a skilled lover; his body moving in tune with mine bringing me to climax with ease. I immediately start craving more of him, my body still burning with the sensation of him deep inside me.

Falling asleep in his arms I hope that this never ends, this is a man that was more than the sum of his parts. Mitchell couldn't see beyond the vampire he was made into and look deeper to the man that lived inside his heart.

We still had so much to learn about each other but for the moment I needed to keep the secret of my blood. Not many knew my secret and the only supernatural being that still kept it was my very old friend Liam. Being a vampire that hated the Old Ones made Liam a vampire that was always in hiding. All the other vampires I had given my blood to that turned human again were either old or dead. I hadn't given my blood to anyone in over fifty years, the desperate and weary always seeking solace.

Mitchell wakes in the night, his arm stretching out to find me. I'm sitting at my writing desk looking through an old tome about the Romanoff family. I learned how to be a witch under the tutelage of my friend and distance kin Alla Romanoff. She had given me this book before she left England to travel back to Russia.

My hair swings over my shoulder as Mitchell kisses my neck, his hands slowly moving down my arms. "Come back to bed."

Placing the book back down on the desk, I turn the chair around. He places a hand on each arm of the chair, his lips taking mine. I feel the velvet softness of his lips slide over mine, his hands pulling me to him.

Laying back in the bed he slowly peels the shirt off of me, his lips kissing each new inch of exposed skin. "Mitchell … I want more."

We make love in the early morning, the dawn still a few hours away. He takes me from behind, his body rocking into me till I'm dripping with desire. I love the feel of his hands gripping my hips tight as he works his long hard length inside me. "Holy Fuck!" Mitchell screams out as his release comes closer.

I grind my ass back against him, his length stroking my core with long even strokes. "Harder … oh yes." He pushes against me, my entire body rocking forward with each thrust. When the intensity of his thrust becomes a fury of gyrating hips I feel his warmth spurt inside him. Moving my hips down to the bed I feel a soreness in my bones and begin to giggle.

"Is that a good thing?" He says to me as he strokes my back.

"Oh hell yes." My smile tells him more than my words ever could.

We lay in the bed for a while, our bliss still covering the both of us. "When do you have to be at work?"

Gazing over at the alarm clock it reads 4:30 A.M. Rolling over to my back I lay my arm over my eyes. "I have to be at work in three hours or so, why?"

I squeal out as he rolls me on top of him. His hands move my hair from my face, his eyes gleaming with some sort of mischief. "How do you feel? Are you better?"

"I'm still a little groggy but that could be the fact you fucked me good but I'll be alright Mitchell." His hands slide down my back to the curves of my ass.

"You need to drink more, you didn't get enough." I shake my head, my eyes burning back at him.

"I won't do that. This can't be about the blood." Holding me tight he sits up in the bed, our bodies tangled together.

"It's not about the blood, we won't feed from each other during sex but I can see you aren't really back to yourself. Take what you need from me and when I get to work later we can share something from your private stock." His gentle touch mixed with his charming smile is enough to melt my resolve.

Nodding my head to him we sit up in the bed as I take his arm. His dimples peek out of his smile as he shakes his head. "What?" I ask him, confused in what he means.

My body goes tense when he leans towards me, his neck bared. "Really drink me Cara."

I hadn't fed from someone's neck in so long I was actually afraid to try. Mitchell senses my hesitation, his hand taking mine. "I don't know if I can. I haven't done this in a very long time, what if…" Mitchell gives me a quick kiss, his hands stroking my hair.

"I'll stop you, I promise. Consider this part of being friends with benefits." He was so calm about it and it made me believe it would be okay.

Leaning in towards him I place my lips on his neck and straddle his body. He holds me, his arms at my waist. I take a deep breath letting the vampire in me take over.

Mitchell jumps as my sharp teeth break his skin, his blood oozing into my mouth. I let the vampire have its way, my tongue licking at the wound. Sucking harder I take more of his warm essences in, his body going completely stiff.

I feel my hands go to his head, my fingers twisting in his hair. Mitchell begins to kiss my shoulder then my neck, his fingers digging into my back. "Cara … stop … stop."

His words mean nothing to me as I sink my fangs in him again. His strong hand grips the back of my neck, pulling my lips from his shoulder. My black eyes look back at his dark ones. "Mitchell … Mitchell." I call to him but he was taken by the smell of blood and the feel of me feeding from him.

Shaking his head he pushes me off of him, rolling to the other side of the bed. "Why can't we feed from each other?"

"Mitchell I told you I just don't do that, please don't ask?" My eyes become misty as he jumps from the bed, heading for the bathroom.

I rap on the bathroom door, wearing his shirt. He opens the door, his eyes no longer covered in darkness. "I need to know why Cara. Don't you trust me?"

He walks into the hallway, leaning on the wall across from me. "I do trust you Mitchell, with my life. It's not about that either, it's the fact my blood is different. I'm vampire and witch; I live in the dark and light." His hand strokes my face as if he understands.

"It's like me drinking from George but you smell better. I think I understand but when you trust me enough I want you to tell me Cara. I can tell there's something else you're hiding, something about you that you're not ready to share. Maybe someday." He leans towards me kissing my forehead.

We go back to bed, the alarm clock jarring me from my sleep. George taps on the door, his cheery nature like a ray of sunshine. "Morning, do you want breakfast?"

I rise up in the bed, holding the sheet around me. "Sure, thanks George."

Leaving Mitchell sleeping I put on my robe and go downstairs. George pours me a cup of tea, his sweet smile warming my heart. "Thanks." Before I can take a sip I hear a knocking at the door.

Opening the door slowly I see a man in a nice grey suit and trench coat smiling back at me. "Good day. Are you Cara O'Connor?"

"Yes and who are you?" I stand back from the door, my skin going prickle with goosebumps.

"I'm Seth and Herrick would like a word with you." He waves to the car parked in front of our flat.

George shakes his head at me, his eyes set wide. "No Cara, don't."

"Wait here, I'll be back." I race upstairs dressing in a flash. "George, I'll be back, don't worry and whatever you do don't wake Mitchell. He's going to be pissed off as it is." I kiss his cheek before I walk out the door.

"So you're the one that has domesticated our Mitchell." He opens the door to the car and we drive off. I see George watching from the living room window and hope he does as I ask and not wake Mitchell.


	7. Family Secrets

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 7 – "Family Secrets"

Staring out the car window I see my flat getting smaller, any hope that I would see it again starting to fade. I knew if I hadn't come with Seth then Herrick might hurt Mitchell and George.

Giving him my family name was enough to keep him at bay but not enough to stop him from being curious. Perhaps his knowledge of the Romanoff family scared him or maybe he just wanted to see what I knew, either way I was on my way to him.

I grip the talisman in my pocket, going over every incantation I could think of in my head. Seth looks back at me in the rear view mirror, his smile so smug and cold. "Herrick tells me you're a witch … maybe even a powerful one. I don't know, you don't look very powerful to me."

The coldness in his eyes makes me cringe inside, makes me want to be anywhere but in this car with him.

"Are we going to the funeral parlor?" I look up at him, my green eyes glaring.

"I see you know more about us than I had expected. Herrick said you were a sly one and not to underestimate you. You'll just have to wait and see won't you." His cold smile returns, his dead eyes studying me as if he doesn't trust me.

The car finally stops but we're not where I thought we'd be. The Bristol Museum in all its regal glory was before me, the morning fog swirling around its high towers.

"It's too early, they aren't even open." Seth opens the car door, taking my hand.

"To Herrick nothing is ever closed. Shall we." He places my hand inside his arm as we walk to the glass doors.

Once inside I find it calming, the museum had a tranquil quality to it with the lights turned down low. We walk up to the second floor, the art gallery dimly light as well.

We walk past all the paintings and sculptures, some of which I had witnessed the artist paint themselves. When we come to a round room with an exhibit of royalty around the world. Seth leaves me standing in the middle of the room, closing the two large wooden doors behind him.

The silence in the room was deafening, the paintings all seem to be staring at me. I begin to walk the circular room, my feet moving slowly across the oak floor.

"Beautiful aren't they, kings and queens of old." Herrick comes in the room startling me.

"Yes they are. Why am I here Herrick?" I turn to him, my every instinct to run as fast as I can.

He walks over to me taking my hand. "There is one painting in particular I want you to see then we need to discuss what I need from you."

My mind begins to race, what could he have planned for me. A dark thought enters my mind, what if he knows I'm a Romanoff witch.

We stand before the painting of a very lovely young woman, her auburn hair and green eyes very much like mine. Gazing down to the plaque below the painting I begin to read it. The name Catarina Romanov, Grand Duchess was scrolled across the metal and my heart sank.

"You know don't you?" My eyes look up to him, my shoulders slumping.

"It is too much of a coincidence for you to know about the Romanoff witches and not to be one yourself. Augustus was a very strong and old vampire, no mere witch killed him. Once I saw this painting I knew, I knew this had to be you." Herrick looks at me as if I was an answered prayer.

"This girl is not me, not in the least. She is however a distant relation. The Romanoff's changed their names to Romanov and blended into Russian nobility to conceal and finance their war against the vampires. Romanov's have even befriended the lycans but are not above killing them as well. The Romanoff's that still live carry on using magic and spells to battle the blood drinking demons of the night. Now that you know what I am, what do you want of me Herrick." Walking over to small table with two high back chairs, I sit and Herrick joins me.

"So you are a descendent of Russian royalty, but you are more Romanoff than Romanov. This is good, very good. What I need from you Cara is one little favor. You do this one thing for me and I'll leave Mitchell be but you deny more or double cross me and I will come for him and your little dog." My eyes narrow at him, my fingers digging into the soft leather of the chair.

"Ask it Herrick." I can feel my back go stiff, my hands curling into claws.

" I need a vampire taken care of you, one that has become a problem, you do this for me. If you can take out an Old One you can handle any vampire in Bristol . I have one that has been a thorn in my side for some time. I need him out of the picture by the end of the day. I can't have this coming back to me of course. You do this and all will be right and you can go on living your diluted live with Mitchell and the lycan. Agreed?" His callous smile rubs me all wrong but I swallow back my pride and nod my head at him.

"Agreed." A vile taste fills my mouth as I say the word. Herrick shakes my hand, giving me his gleeful grin.

"Good, now here is the name and address. Call this number when it's done, I'll need proof you've done your part." He walks me out of the museum and I stand there on the steps shivering, knowing I just made a pact with the devil.

On my walk back to the flat I see George, his blue eyes looking very tearful. He runs to me, hugging me so tight I can hardly breathe. "Oh God Cara, you're alive. I had to wake Mitchell, I couldn't just let them take you without a fight. We've been looking for you all morning. Mitchell went to the funeral parlor but no one was there. He's driving around Bristol looking for you. I told him to let go on foot, so here I am. What happened?"

"Herrick had me brought to a museum. He found a portrait of my mother's great- niece and thought it was me. He knows I'm a Romanoff witch and he wants me to kill a vampire for him. George, there is so much I have to tell you, secrets I have to share but you have to promise to never tell Mitchell." The sweet boy before me nods his head, his arms still around me.

We walk to a diner to get a cup of tea, his hand holding mine. "Do you want me to call Mitchell?"

"Yeah, go ahead." I pull my jacket around me, the cool winter morning still clinging to me.

After George calls Mitchell we sit drinking our tea and I tell him my secret. He sits quietly across from me, his eyes looking down at his cup. "Your blood can cure a vampire, change them back into a human? Oh my God Cara, why don't you want Mitchell to know? This could be the answer for all of us."

"I won't take his immortality from him George and I won't tell him because it will change how he sees me. He'll be different with me and I couldn't bear that. Please George, you can't tell him. If the day comes and he wants to change, wants to give up his long life then I will do this for him but until that day I have to keep quiet. If vampires find out I'll be marked. They'll either kill me or worse, keep me alive to use my blood. This is why I won't let him feed from me, why I can't. I know he struggles with the blood lust, even I did at first but he can beat this and I will stay by his side until he has." Reaching across the table I take George's hand, his fingers lace into mine.

"Okay, I won't say anything. But Cara, if I see Mitchell slipping, see him becoming the vampire he's afraid of becoming then I'm going to tell him." He squeezes my hand and I smile back at him understanding his love for both of us.

Mitchell runs into the diner, standing there looking at us. I jump from my seat and run into his arms. His hand strokes the back of my hair as he holds me so tight to him. "Are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he?"

I lay my head on his shoulder, my arms around him. "No and he doesn't know I'm a vampire."

Sitting at the table with George I tell Mitchell about my morning with Herrick and what he wanted from me. I even tell him about the dead Old One but leave out the part where my blood changed him and then I killed him. I conveniently tell him a lie, that my Romanoff powers took out the Old One and burying him on consecrated ground bonded him there. Mitchell kisses me softly, his brown eyes hold so much pain that I had to look away from him.

"Can you do this Cara? If you can't then we'll find some other way." Mitchell lifts my face up to him, his fingers under my chin.

"For you and George I have to. Let me go alone and do this Mitchell, you can't be a part of this." I can see the doubt and fear in his eyes, his smile all but gone.

"We won't abandon you, we won't let you do this alone. Right George?" Mitchell turns his gaze to our friend, George sitting quietly sipping his tea.

"Wrong Mitchell, she has to do this without us. We'll just be in the way. She's lived for thousands of years and she's stronger than either of us knows. I won't put her in danger by being there, she'll just worry about us Mitchell." In my heart I knew the truth, George wasn't hanging me out to dry, he was protecting my secret.

"Are you both completely mental? No, I won't let you do this. Please Cara, listen to me." I kiss him on the forehead and head out the diner. He comes after me, his hand taking mine.

"I'll be back Mitchell, I promise. Like George said, I'm stronger than you know and Herrick doesn't know I'm a vampire. I've done this before and I'm sure I can do it again. Go to work and wait for me, please do this for me." Mitchell looks back at George then to me.

"You're going to do this and there's nothing I can say to stop you." My heart feels like it's being ripped from my chest when he drops my hand and walks out the diner without another word.


	8. Death Comes Knocking

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 8 – "Death Comes Knocking"

George places his arm around me, his eyes blue eyes smiling back at me. "Don't worry about Mitchell. I'll talk to him later and sort all of this out. He's right you know, if you can't do this we can find another way."

I hug George knowing I could always count on him. "I have an idea George. I may need your help so keep your mobile on you, alright."

Taking the card Herrick had given me out of my pocket I read the name and address on it. After hailing a cab I end up at the residents of one Henry Smith.

Smith was a common name but somehow I knew this wasn't Henry's real last name. Being a vampire I'm sure he's changed his name before, to fit in with the humans around him.

I grab the brass knocker on the door and give it a few taps. A tall man with blue eyes and brown hair answers the door, his smile greeting me openly. "Hello, can I help you?"

Placing my hand on his chest I push him back inside, his hands gripping my arms. "I need you listen to me. Herrick has a price on your head and he's sent me to collect it. I can spare you your life but you have to do as I say."

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on. I know Herrick is very angry because I've been teaching other vampires how to get off blood but he wants me dead." I watch his blue eyes turn dark as he slumps against the wall.

"Are you Henry Smith?" I ask him and he nods his head to me.

"May I ask who you are and just how a tiny little thing like yourself is supposed to kill me? I can hear your heartbeat; hear the blood pulsing through your veins. I would have thought he'd sent a vampire to off me." Henry gazes back at me, his eyes looking me over.

Looking around his flat I see a dining table directly behind us. I walk towards it, Henry following me.

In whispered voices Henry and I have a quiet conversation about his predicament. "I'm a witch Henry, a Romanoff witch. Herrick wants to use my abilities against you. From what little you told me I see why he wants you dead but if you're trying to help vampires go dry then I want to help you."

"A Romanoff witch, I thought they died out years ago. The last one I met was killed by a vampire. Your people are excellent hunters and even better witches. If Herrick has sent you here then he must have something you want or someone, which is it?" The vampire before me was indeed wise and intuitive.

"It's my friends, he will leave us be to live together if I do this for him." I sit back in my chair, Henry leaning closer.

"Your friends, are they vampires?" I see a sparkle in his eyes, a tone to his voice that sounded alarmed.

"One is a vampire, the other a werewolf. I know this is a strange living arrangement but it works. I can't let anything happen to Mitchell and George, they are my world." I stop speaking when Henry gasps, his eyes going wide.

"Mitchell? John Mitchell?" He gazes back at me, his blue eyes large and bright.

"Yes … you know him?" I lean back towards him, placing my arms upon the table.

"I helped him go dry a long long time ago, he's a dear friend of mine. Herrick has never forgiven me for taking Mitchell from him. That is why Herrick has sent you to kill me. He wants to take me from Mitchell and make him hate you." This new revelation sends me reeling.

"That bastard … I'll show him. Okay, what I'm about to tell you only a few other people know. You have to swear upon pain of death to keep my secret Henry and then we'll go about setting you free from Herrick." Henry takes my hand, a kind smile on his face.

"I promise … what did you say your name was?" I giggle at him, giving him my name.

"Cara … Cara O'Connor." I take the next several minutes telling him my secret, the vampire taking the news better than I thought.

"You want me to drink your blood and become human … brilliant. But what about your promise to Herrick, you have to kill me to keep your friends safe." I see the concern on his face, the smile now a frown.

"I have a way around that but it's not going to be easy. I know of a ritual that can do what we need. I've never performed it before but I've seen it done before. I think it will work but I'll have to have our complete cooperation." Henry nods his head to me as we walk into the kitchen.

I call George asking him to meet me in the hospital morgue. Henry lets me borrow his car and I hurry off to gather the things I need to set our plan in motion.

Once at the hospital I see George slipping into the morgue hallway. "Why am I here Cara?"

"I need a body George. Before you faint it's for a good reason. I can safe Henry, the vampire that Herrick wants me to kill and still make Herrick think I've killed him. George, have you seen Mitchell, did he come to work?" I watch as George turns his face from me, his eyes locked on the morgue door.

"I haven't seen Mitchell, I'm sorry Cara. I'm sure he just needs some time. Now, you need me to help you steal a body from the morgue. This is totally bonkers but why not." I take his hand as I kiss his cheek. He gives me a blushed look back as we walk into the morgue.

I distract the clerk as George finds me a recently deceased man about six foot tall, medium build in his thirties. When I see George wheeling a gurney out I turn my flirt up a few notches.

With the body in the boot of Henry's car I hug George once more and tell him to find Mitchell. I had to talk to him before I gave Herrick the body.

Henry gives me a curious look as he helps me carry the body in. We place it on the dining room table, covering it up with a white sheet. "I'll be back, stay hidden till I return. Henry I'll need you to get me a cup of your blood and a lock of your hair, for now. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Henry doesn't ask why I need those items only smiling at me as I leave him yet again.

I drive as fast as I can to Bristol Cathedral and scoop up some of the dirt around the church entrance. I take the jar of dirt into the cathedral and have Father Murphy say a blessing over it. He's an old friend of mine, had always given me shelter when I was in need. I knew the Father had figured out I was more than I appeared to be but he also knew I would do anything to help those lost in the darkness.

Pulling up to Henry's I see Seth parked on the curb and I knew my time was running out.

"Henry, we don't have long. Seth is outside keeping an eye on me and I'm sure Herrick is growing impatient. What I'm about to do is called a doppelganger spell. I'm going to seal your essences into this corpse. Once you're human you'll be able to change your appearance and slip out of England unnoticed by Herrick. I have a friend that lives in Wales, he'll get you out of the country, get you a new identity. Now, I need the blood and hair and you'll have to give me some of your flesh. I'm sorry, I have no choice." Henry gives me the lock of hair and the bowl he collected his blood in. He rolls up his sleeve, holding his arm out to me.

I cut some of the skin from his forearm, placing it in the bowl. Henry goes to his fridge to have one last pint of blood. Pouring the consecrated dirt into the bowl I mix all the ingredients together, making a paste.

My fingers dip into the paste, smearing it on the corpse. I close my eyes, letting the witch inside take over. A surge of warmth covers me as my fingers put the paste on the corpse's feet, hands, torso and face. The words I need to complete the spell flash in my mind and I say them out loud. "Surgite factus est medium."

Henry pokes his head around the corner, his lips stained with blood. "What did you just say?"

"Arise, let one become two. If I did everything correctly you're about to have a very dead double." Henry and I wait in the kitchen, watching the body for any changes.

After twenty long minutes I see the corpse slowly change into the vampire standing beside me. "Holy shit … it worked." Henry stands at the kitchen door with his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Henry, are you ready to leave behind your immortality to become human again?" My eyes go straight to Henry's seeing just the smallest bit of doubt.

"I've walked in the dark for so long Cara, it will be good to finally walk in the light." He takes my arm as I give him my wrist.

Henry bears his fangs as he sinks into my wrists, the two of us becoming a heap on the floor. I let him drink till I'm sure he's had enough, the pain of it a little too much.

Pulling my arm back from Henry I wrap it in a kitchen towel, Henry lying back on the kitchen floor. It only takes seconds for my blood to begin to change him, the disease inside him crawling out of his eyes, nose and mouth. I watch as the black blood trickles on his face and down his chin, Henry convulsing on the floor.

The house goes quiet, the ticking of the clock on the wall the only sounds. Henry slowly rises from the kitchen floor and takes one large gasping breath. "Henry … you okay?"

"Henry Smith is dead … thank you Cara." He wraps his arms around me, his body still a little weak from the change.

"You need to call this number. Frank will come get you after I have called Herrick to collect the body. Good luck Henry, I hope you don't regret this choice." I feel his arms go around me again, his lips on my forehead.

"Promise me one thing Cara, look after Mitchell and don't let Herrick get his claws back in him." I smile back at him, giving him my word.

Pulling out my mobile I call the number Herrick had given me and Seth answers. He is at the door all too quickly as Henry scurries up the stairs. "About time. What the hell were you doing in here?"

I point to the table, never looking at Seth. "These things take time. I had to trick him into feeding from me. I cursed my blood and now he's dead. Take the body and leave me be. Tell Herrick I've done as he asked and I'm done doing any favors for him. If he ever calls on me again I won't hesitate to put a stake in his black heart."

Seth picks up the body and I walk out the door with him. My eyes close shut when I see Mitchell standing out by Seth's car. "What did you do? No, Cara you didn't … please tell me you didn't. Henry was a friend of mine that is why Herrick wanted him dead. Did you even bother to find out who he was before you killed him? I thought I knew you but I guess I was wrong. I would have rather gone back to Herrick than to see Henry dead. We are done you and me."

Mitchell's words hit me like a ton of bricks and I collapse on the sidewalk. "Mitchell wait … please." He never turns around and I watch his figure get smaller as he walks away.

"Looks like it's a win/win for Herrick. Thanks for playing our game Cara." Seth throws the doppelganger body in the truck as he lets out a cackling laugh.


	9. Empty

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 9 – "Empty"

Collecting myself from the sidewalk I pull out my mobile and dial George. "George, you have to find Mitchell. He saw me with the dead body and thinks I killed Henry. Please hurry." Pushing end I find myself walking back towards our flat, my mind completely numb.

It's not till the street lamps flicker on that I realized I've been wandering the streets all day. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I see five missed calls from George. Seeing the hospital I know I'm almost home. Pushing my feet to move as fast as they can I run towards my flat, hoping George has Mitchell are there and everything is alright.

I can't turn the key in the door fast enough as I burst into the living room. My eyes scan around but I don't see either of my boys. "George … George!" I begin to shout up the stairs.

Slowly George makes his way down the stairs, two large pools of tears perched in his eyes. "He's gone Cara, he cleaned out his room. All his things are gone. He left a note for me."

George hands me the note and with trembling fingers I take it. With each word I feel a little piece of my heart break.

George, I'll find us a place soon if you want to still live with me but I can't stay here. Cara isn't who I thought she was and I can't stay in that house knowing what she did. I'll see you at work, we'll talk then. Mitchell.

I feel George's arms go around me as he holds me tight. "He's gone George, I've lost him."

"He'll be at work tomorrow; I'll talk to him then. You go upstairs and get some rest; I'll bring you up some tea. Cara, I'm not going anywhere and we will get Mitchell back." He kisses my forehead as he heads for the kitchen.

When I get to my room I see the key I had given Mitchell lying on the nightstand and I begin to sob uncontrollably. Throwing myself on the bed I curl up and cry through the night. George sits with me for a while, his hand stroking my arm and back.

"I love him you know. I didn't understand that until just now. I love him George and I can't lose him." George takes the throw at the end of the bed and covers me up. He kisses my hair as he turns to leave.

"He loves you too he's just hurting right now Cara." George closes the door and I lay in the darkness sobbing.

I wake the next morning to an empty flat, George had headed out for groceries. After taking a shower I get ready for work, today was going to be a very challenging day. George is making me some breakfast when I get downstairs, his chipper grin warming my heart.

"Morning sleepy head, you better eat up you're going to be late for work. Before you get your hopes up about seeing Mitchell, Emily rang this morning. She asked if I wanted to be moved to the night shift with Mitchell. Hope you don't mind I told her yes." He sits down the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon but I don't have an appetite.

Taking a few sips of tea and a bite or two of toast I head out the door for work. Work was tedious at best but I managed it, thinking I might see Mitchell at the end of my shift.

Walking towards the lockers I see George, his boyish grin making me smile. "Is he here?" George nods to me as he opens his locker door.

"He wanted me to put his things up for him. Cara, he's really angry right now. You need to stay clear of him until I can talk to him. I'm not sure what to tell him, what do I tell him?" George gives me his lost look causing my heart to break all over again.

"He's not going to believe anything we tell him George. He saw that dead body and it looked just like Henry. Don't say anything to him, especially that you had any part in this. I don't want you to lose his friendship because of this. When you think he's cooled down I'll try to talk to him, this should come from me." As I open the locker room door I see Mitchell at the end of the hall talking to Herrick. Everything in me just cracked like a pain of glass, my tears stinging my eyes.

Herrick was probably telling Mitchell about what I did to Henry and then it hit me. The lie I told Seth about my blood, Mitchell will think that's why I wouldn't let him drink from me. He will think my blood is poisonous, that it kills vampires. I really had dug myself a hole and I saw no way out of it.

Before I make it out of the hospital I hear Herrick call my name. "Cara, there you are. I really can't thank you enough for doing me that little favor. You Romanoff witches are tricky little things. Tainting your blood so no vampire can ever feed from you, very smart indeed. It would seem your living arrangement have changed, can't say I'm not happy about that. Mitchell belongs with us, you know that. I hope you've house trained your little doggie, looks like he's the only friend you have left."

Holding back the vampire in me I turn to Herrick, my anger pouring from my eyes. "I will kill you if you ever come near me again. Stay away from me, stay away from George and Herrick, I will find a way to get Mitchell back. You haven't won, not yet."

Herrick grins at me as if he's impressed with my moment of bravado. "We shall see Cara, we shall see." The pompous smile on his face makes my blood boil all the more but I take a breath, controlling the rage that was begging the vampire to come out.

The next week is a week of loneliness, the flat so empty it felt like no one lived there. I had been alone before but now that George and Mitchell had lived with me I had gotten used to hearing them in the house, knowing that I wasn't alone.

The weekend comes and I find myself with three days off from work. I really wasn't looking forward to spending three whole days in a house that was smothering me with its emptiness. I bound down the stairs to see George standing in the doorway with three cans of paint, a bag from the hardware store and some white drop clothes under his arm.

"George, what are you up too? You have to get ready for tonight; it's your time of the month." Twisting my hair up in a ponytail I take the bag from his hand.

"I know that but today we are going to give this place a new look. If you don't mind I'm going to take Mitchell's old room. It's bigger than mine and I feel like I'm sleeping in a closet." He sits the paint down, a big please smile curls up on his lips.

We spend the better part of the morning painting the living room; it was now a cheery sky blue instead of that dull brown I hated. The kitchen was next and George was determined to paint it lemon yellow. I wasn't so sure but if it made George happy then I would learn to live with it.

With the last paint stroke done I shoo George out the door, the moon was going to be up soon and he had to get to the hospital basement.

That night I move all of George's things into Mitchell's old room. It was only fair since Mitchell was gone and George was sleeping in what used to be my home office. I put the last of George's things away and close the door. A sudden feeling of pure and utter sorrow washes over me and I begin to cry. It had been almost two weeks since I had last saw Mitchell and rumor around the hospital was he was staying with some friends on the east side. My only hope was that this friend wasn't Herrick.

Not wanting to stay upstairs with the memories of Mitchell, I curl up on the sofa and watch some telly as I fall asleep. George wakes me up the next morning, in need of some rest and pampering.

I make him some breakfast as he takes a quick shower. He comes down the stairs looking a little less battered than before. "Thanks for switching rooms for me. I know that couldn't have been easy." He takes a large bite of waffles as I sit across from him grinning.

"I have to face the fact that Mitchell may never come back. Has he said anything to you about where he's staying?" I try to hide the sorrow still clinging to me as I begin to wash the dishes.

"Not really, we don't talk much. He's upset with me for not wanting to leave here, he kind of keeps to himself." He finishes his breakfast and goes off to bed.

Another week of home redecorating, new paint, new wallpaper and a few pieces of new furniture, all of it to take my mind off missing Mitchell.

George and I decide to have a movie night, popcorn, beer and my classic copy of Citizen Cane. As I settle on the couch beside George I hear my mobile buzzing away on the table by the stairway.

"Get it later, the movie is about to start." George takes a mouthful of popcorn as he looks at me over top his glasses.

"Sorry, I can't just ignore it." I patter off to the table and pick up my phone. I don't recognize the number but I answer it anyway.

"Cara, it's Henry." I hear this shocked gasp coming from me, my body leaning up against the wall.

"Henry, you shouldn't be calling me. Is everything alright?" Henry lets out a chuckle, his voice calm and smooth.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm in Germany, your friend Frank was as good as you said. I have a new life Cara and I owe it all to you. How is Mitchell, is everything good, are you keeping him away from Herrick?" Henry's words cut into me and I knew he'd be upset with me.

"He's not living here anymore Henry. He saw Seth with your doppelganger's body, he assumed I'd killed you. We haven't spoken since. I'm sorry Henry, I made you a promise I couldn't keep." Choking back my tears I slide down the wall to the floor.

"Do you have his number?" Henry's tone is low and somewhat sad.

George walks over to me, wanting to know who's on the phone. I whisper back to him, Henry. He takes the phone from me, walking upstairs.

I sit in the floor, my heart aching to see Mitchell. George comes back down the stairs, handing me my phone. "Problem solved. You ready to watch a movie?"

"What do you mean problem solved?" I place my throw over my lap, picking up the DVD player remote.

George places the bowl of popcorn in his lap and ignores me. My curiosity was more than peeked, it was downright screaming. Throughout the movie I glance over at George, hoping he'll fess up to what it is he's done.

When the credits begin to roll, George hops up taking our beer bottles and popcorn bowl to the kitchen. "Looks like its storming and from the sound of it a real drencher."

Moving the living room curtains back I look outside, the rain coming down in sheets. When the lightning flashes bright across the night sky I see him, Mitchell standing beside his car on the corner.

Barefooted with nothing on but a t-shirt and sweats, I run out the door to him. Mitchell opens his arms, his smile so bright it could have lit up the sky itself.

His arms go around me and I begin to cry. "I'm so sorry Cara, I didn't know. Henry called me, he explained everything."

I feel his lips on my cheek, both of his getting soaked by the cool winter rain. "You didn't give me a chance to explain Mitchell but then again all the proof you needed was right there. I'm sorry too."

Mitchell's hands hold my face, his velvet lips moving to mine and I give into that kiss. His lips glide across mine, his tongue twisting and dancing in my mouth. Pulling back from my lips his brown eyes gaze at me. "Can I come back?"

I kiss him again, my tongue gliding along his full bottom lip. "Come back home or come back to me?"

A smile flashes across his face as he lays me against the car hood. Kissing me from my jaw to my neck he whispers in my ear. "Both."


	10. Little White Lie

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 10 – "Little White Lie"

I sit on the sofa, a towel wrapped around my shoulders and one on my dripping hair. Mitchell and George hug each other again, George so happy to have him back.

Mitchell sits down next to me, his jacket and shoes deposited on the floor. George brings a towel from him, the three of us laughing and grinning.

Taking his hand I hold it tight, our eyes gazing back at each other. "It's not that I'm not grateful you're back but what got you to come back. I think you made it pretty clear you wanted nothing to do with me. You've been so mad at me for weeks, I was afraid I would never see you again."

He kisses the back of my hand, holding to his chest. "Henry called me and told me you used your powers to make a doppelganger of him from a corpse. I asked him about what Herrick had told me, that your blood is poisonousness to vampires. After he stopped laughing at me he told me your blood is what set him free. That's all he'd tell me. I won't push you for answers just know I'll never doubt you again and when you're ready you'll tell me everything about yourself. So you have a friend that can get someone a new identity, you never fail to amaze me."

I find myself wrapped around him, our lips tangled together in a long deep kiss. George clears his throat as he walks in the room. "Hello … you're dripping on the rug."

Grinning back at George I take the towel around my shoulders and snap it at him. He lets out a high pitched squeal as the towel raises a red mark on his arm. "Sorry George." I watch as he rubs his arm, his blue eyes glaring at me.

"Not funny Cara." I stick my tongue out at him as Mitchell drags me up the stairs.

Mitchell walks down the hall, poking his head in his old room. "Oy! What's going on? You gave my room to George?"

Running my fingers through his wet curls I kiss him slowly. "You don't need this room, you're rooming with me."

He takes my hand jerking me into our bedroom. I hear the door slam shut as he pushes me against the wall. His hands run over my body, my wet t-shirt clinging to me. "I've missed you Cara, missed this."

My fingers grip the buckle of his belt and unfasten it quickly. He makes quick work of my t-shirt, his face resting between my heaving breasts. I fumble with the zipper of his pants, jerking them down over his hips. Mitchell kisses me from my breasts to my stomach, his hands tugging at my soaked sweat pants.

I feel my body shiver as his fingers glide over my thighs, his hand hitching my leg up to his hip. We grind against each other, our need for each other fueling our desire.

Reaching my hand down his pants I pull his throbbing member free, stroking the head of it. He shivers under my touch, a wet dew covering his sensitive member.

"Holy shit … Cara." He breathes hard into my neck, my hips grinding against him.

My entire body quivers as his fingers push my wet panties to the side, his hard length cramming into me all at once. I scream out as he picks me up, his hands firmly holding me by my ass. Mitchell slams me against the wall, my back flush on the plaster.

With one of my legs wrapped around his waist I let the other dangle as I stand on my tip toes. Mitchell thrusts up in me, my body jarring hard on the wall. I feel him slam into to me over and over, my sensitive bud throbbing as he strokes my core.

Looking down at him I see his eyes go black and kiss him hard trying to distract his wanton lust to feed from me. He moans in my ear cause me to get wetter by the second, his fingers squeezing into the flesh of my backside.

"Mitchell … oh Mitchell." My entire body comes to live, as if each one of Mitchell's thrusts are igniting a fire inside me.

We ride the wave of pleasure till we are both shaking and sweaty. Mitchell gives me a few quick thrusts as he finds release, my body joining me. We collapse to the floor with me lying sprawled across his chest.

"I'm sorry … I know you don't want me to feed from you. I tried Cara, thanks you for stopping me." I kiss his chest, my fingers stroking his stomach muscles.

"I know you're trying Mitchell, that's why I kissed you. You needed the distractions." His fingers slide up my spine, his smile so sexy it makes my belly clench.

We lay there for a bit, George knocking on our door. "I'm going to bed now … you're free to do whatever you want … downstairs."

Mitchell rolls over kissing me before he jumps to his feet. I gaze up at him, his magnificent body glowing in the moonlight. "What?" He says to me as he helps me from the floor.

"You are gorgeous, every single inch of you." His crooked grin breaks out into a full blown smirk as we head for the bathroom.

We take a hot shower, Mitchell letting the water rush over his muscles. I put some body wash in my hands and lather up his chest and stomach. "That feels so good, don't stop."

Getting more soap I lather up his back all the way down to his firm ass. As I'm standing close to him I feel his erection get harder. "Again?"

He gives me that mischievous smile and I knew he was going to make up for two weeks' worth of not being together.

Once we get back to our bedroom, we are barely dry from the shower when he tosses me on the bed. I try to muffle my moans as he pounds me into the mattress, my hands pinned to the bed above me.

Catching my breath I lay there completely satisfied, Mitchell sitting up in the bed smoking a cigarette. "Cara, we're okay, aren't we?"

"Of course we are. I'm sorry I didn't try to tell you the truth but I couldn't face you rejecting me again. You have to understand, I could never do something that awful. I've not lived for two millennia without learning a thing or two." He puts the cigarette out, kissing my forehead.

I hum as Mitchell cradles my naked body to him, our bodies melting into each other. "Good night … I've missed you."

"Mitchell, I love you." The words come out so easy but my heart begins to beat so hard.

"What happened to friends with benefits?" He turns my face to him, a playful smile on his lips.

"That went away when you did. The first night I lay here after you left it hit me hard … I love you." Mitchell pulls me on top of him, his hands stroking my face.

"I'm not the sort of man that falls in love Cara but for you I can make an expectation. I really never thought I'd find someone I could share all of this with, the blood, the darkness and the long endless years. You get me on a level no other woman could. I'm not where you are, I can't say it without meaning it but I do care for you … I'd die for you." His brown eyes smile back at me and I knew that what he just said was his way of telling me he loved me.

The next morning I wake to find Mitchell's side of the bed empty. Closing my eyes I hoped I hadn't dreamed last night. Looking over to the nightstand I see Mitchell's pack of cigarettes and ashtray.

"Cara, you awake?" George opens the door just a crack as I pull the sheet up around me.

"I'm up George. Where's Mitchell?" I giggle as George walks in with his hand over his eyes.

"He's making you breakfast so don't get out of bed. He wants to surprise you. Before he comes up here I need to ask you something, did you tell him your secret?" George keeps his hand over his eyes as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"George, I'm covered, take your hand down. No, I didn't and I still don't want to. We can keep that between us." He looks so cute as he fidgets around, trying to look anywhere but at me.

"So we keep lying to him, I don't know Cara." I feel George flinch as I take his hand.

"One little white lie for now. I promise I'll tell him just not now. What I am, what my blood can do isn't something you just mention in normal conversation. Mitchell will be different with me, I know it." George nods his head to me, taking his hand back.

"Morning beautiful. Hey George, I'm afraid she's taken." Mitchell comes in with a tray of food, his eyes smiling almost as much as his face.

I eat my breakfast with Mitchell staring at me, his eyes taking in every bite. I get dressed, going out to Mitchell's car to help him bring his belongings in.

After Mitchell is all settled in we sit in the living room watching some Laurel and Hardy, my head in Mitchell's lap. George stands at the foot of the stairs with a tool box in hand. "Oh sorry George I forgot."

"You two have really become the little decorators; I love what you've done since I've been gone. Still can't believe you've done all this in two weeks." Mitchell plays with my auburn hair, his fingers combing through my locks.

"Cara and I were supposed to put in new fixtures in the bath today but I guess she's got better things to do." I flash him a large grin, George standing there shaking his head.

Mitchell kisses my forehead before he goes upstairs to help our in house handyman. Lying there on the sofa I hope that I never have to be without him again but more importantly that he when the time comes for me to tell Mitchell my secret that this little white lie doesn't do more damage than good.


	11. Old Friends

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 11 – "Old Friends"

I had truly found happiness, a happiness I thought would never be mine. I wake each morning with Mitchell lying next to me and come home each night to a loving home. George and Mitchell were exactly what I needed and I like to think I give them the same.

Mitchell and I agree to go on yet another double date with George, this time with my friend and lab assistant Abigail. Abby was a feisty little thing, dark brown hair that was always a mess of curls on her head and soft brown eyes that could make the harshest person be nice. She had confused to me at lunch one afternoon she had taken a liking to him so I was all too glad to help things along.

Stepping out of the shower I see Mitchell standing there with a towel. "Any way we can get a quickie in before dinner?"

My green eyes smile back at him as I take the towel. "If you play your cards right, you'll get more than a quickie … later."

He gives me that sexy sideways grin as he kisses me slowly. I feel his fingers slide down my wet arm, his lips traveling to my neck. "Are you sure?"

Pushing him against the bathroom door I let my lips gaze his neck, my fangs nicking his skin. His hands go to my hips, his mouth sucking at my neck. "Oh Mitchell." I groan in his ear, his hands tugging at my towel.

"Go ahead … I want you to." He holds my head to his neck, my eyes flickering to black.

I feel my lips pull back, exposing my sharp teeth when I hear George outside the bathroom door. "What time are we leaving again?"

Mitchell bangs his head back on the door, his hands dropping from my hips. "Christ, George you have the worst timing."

Placing my underwear on I watch as Mitchell stays against the door with his eyes closed. "We're supposed to meet Abby at seven. Stop worrying, it won't be like last time."

Mitchell opens the door just a bit, his body still stiff. "Maybe you'll get lucky tonight George. Let the wolf out to play … aye?"

"I most certainly will not. I don't even know her and what makes you think she'd even want to." I can see George all hands and fingers as he moves his hands under his armpits.

Mitchell smiles back at me, his mischievous grin making me wish we were alone. "Mitchell, stop teasing him and go get ready."

"What, you don't like what I'm wearing?" He walks up behind me, his hands on my hips again. "I did try to get you to take it off." I sigh as his hands slide over my stomach, pushing me against his hardening erection.

"As much as I'd like to fuck you right here and now it's getting late and we need to go." I feel his lips kissing my neck, his fangs scraping my collar bone.

I jerk away from him, my eyes full of fear. "Mitchell, please don't."

He walks over to me, taking my face in his hands. "I'm sorry, I wasn't going to. I was just playing around."

"It's alright, sorry I overreacted." Mitchell kisses my cheek, leaving me to get dressed. As he opens the door I turn back to him, my body already missing his touch. "Love you Mitchell."

He pokes his head back in the bathroom, his nose wrinkling as he smiles at me. "I know you do."

I throw my towel at him as he snickers down the hall. I emerge from the bathroom, looking flawless. Mitchell gives me a whistle, approving of my black dress and knee high leather boots. "You like?"

"Hell yes." He says to me, the two of his locked in a heated kiss.

"And what about me … do you approve?" He stands back from me, holding his arms to each side.

His black jeans, dark blue button up shirt with black leather jacket always looked gorgeous on him but I loved the way he brushes back his wet dark curls that made me crave him all the more.

When we get to the restaurant Abby is already at the table with a round of drinks waiting for us. George smiles at her, his blue eyes gleaming as he takes his seat next to her.

"You haven't been waiting long have you. I had a hard time getting these two out the door." George gives Abby his best toothy grin as he points to me and Mitchell.

"Actually Abigail, we were late because this one changed his shirt at least four times … would you say that's correct Mitchell." I wink at him as Mitchell nods in agreement.

After all the jitters are out of the way George and Abby settle into getting to know each other, Mitchell and I joining in on the conversation when we're not groping each other under the table.

George gives us his scolding look when he catches me sliding my hand to Mitchell's crotch. He leans in towards me whispering in a low hush. "Can you two not do that, I'm trying to impress her."

Putting my lips to George's ear I whisper back. "She's a naughty girl too." He looks back at me, his eyes getting wider. He leans back in his chair, Abby ordering a bottle of wine.

Two bottles of wine later Abby asks me to go to the bathroom with her, leaving the boys to talk about us while we're gone.

"I really like him Cara but he seems a little reserved. Do you think I should try to kiss him or let him make a move?" She reapplies her lipstick, here brown eyes gazing back at me in the mirror.

"George isn't the take charge type so if you want to kiss him then kiss him. I think you should get him to drive you home, seeing how you've had way more wine than the rest of us." I watch as she smacks her lips together, getting closer to the mirror.

"I see you're getting along famously with Mitchell, you two can't keep your hands off each other. How long have you two been living together?" Knowing she had once told me she liked Mitchell I was hoping this evening wasn't too much for Abby and she truly did like George.

"Tell me Abby, do you really like George. I love him like a brother and I don't want to see him get hurt." I could feel my facial features get harder as the words came out.

Leaning against the sink she gives me that usual Abigail smirk. "I'm over Mitchell, he's a total playboy. No offense of course. I'm looking for a man that is the settling down type and that is George."

Abby starts tossing her curls about as I go into one of the stalls. "I think you're right, George is the settling down type. I really don't think Mitchell is the playboy you think he is. We've lived together for four months now and I've seen a side of him not too many people get to see."

As I step out of my stall I see Abby going in, the many glasses of wine finally taking their toll on her. "I think I need to go home …" I hear her throw up her dinner and knew George was out of luck tonight.

Leaving her in the restroom I get George and Mitchell, asking George to take her home. George helps me get Abby in her car, Mitchell pulling his car up behind hers. "I really thought she could have handled her liquor better, seeing how she was slamming it down. Poor George, Abigail is completely pissed."

Running my fingers over Mitchell's stubble cheek I let my eyes show my love for him. "She's usually not like that; I think she's more nervous than George."

George purses his lips together as he takes the car keys, climbing into the driver's side. I wave at him, watching him drive off with his very intoxicated date.

Mitchell and I are having a laugh at George's expenses when we pull up to the curb outside our flat. Mitchell makes me wait for him to open my door before I exit the car. "Shall we my lady." He holds his arm out to me and I take it.

Approaching the flat I see a man standing by our steps, the light from the street lamp shadowing his face. We walk up to the steps, the man walking towards us.

"Hello Cara, no hug for an old friend?" We stop at the foot of the steps, Mitchell wrapping his arm around me protectively.

Gazing into Mitchell's deep brown eyes I see a worry line crease across his forehead. Clinging to his hand I walk towards the stranger that seems to know me.

My feet shuffle to a stop when I see the dimpled chin, the sapphire blue eyes and the shoulder length dark blonde hair that can only be Liam Holt. I let go of Mitchell and walk into Liam's open arms.

"Oh my God, Liam. I thought you were still in hiding. Aren't the Old Ones still looking for you?" He hugs to me tight, his arms stronger than I remembered.

"I'm tired of hiding Cara. I will not run anymore." Liam's lips are on mine in a beat and I push him away from me.

"I'm sorry Liam but those days are over. We were lovers once but you chose exile and Laura over me. Where is Laura?" I watch the shock roll over his face as Mitchell pulls me back to his arms.

"This is Liam, the Liam that saved your life? If he touches you again Cara I will tear off his fucking head." Mitchell's body goes stiff as he glares back at Liam.

I stroke his chest, trying to calm him down. "Let me have a word with him. Go inside and I'll join you in a second."

Mitchell kisses me so hard I feel his anger in his lips. "He's a real prick you know, kissing you like he has the right to."

As the front door closes behind Mitchell I turn to Liam and slap him hard. "Don't ever kiss me again."

"There was a time when you slapping me would have led to us having sex all night." Liam rubs his red cheek, his sly grin making me beyond angry.

"You didn't answer my question. Where is your little bar wench Laura? Last time I saw you the two of you were very much in love and you were going to change her." My green eyes flash a heated look at him as he sits down on the bottom step.

"I did turn her and we were very happy together, then the Old Ones had her killed to punish me. I will never be one of them, never. I may be over seven hundred years old but I will never be an Old One. They are cruel, malleolus creatures that have no concept of life at all. I've come back to kill them, all of them Cara." I take his hand, gazing into his sad blue eyes.

"I will do what I can to help you but my life is here with Mitchell and George. I love him Liam and I'm not going to give him up for anyone." Liam kisses my hand, laying it back in my lap.

"If you love him Cara then stay as far away from me as you can. The Old Ones will destroy everything you love. I may yet require your assistance but until that day, go love him and live as peaceful as you can." Liam gives me a card with his mobile number on it, walking away till his vision is a shadow on the sidewalk.


	12. Ghosts of the Past

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 12 – "Ghosts of the Past"

George comes in the kitchen; having stayed at Abigail's the night before. Mitchell hands him a cup of tea, George begin extra quite. "Oh come on George, you can tell us. We're all friends here."

I look up at George over the skillet of frying bacon, my two boys having a go at each other. "Leave him alone Mitchell, if he doesn't want to tell he doesn't have to. I'll just get the intimate details from Abby later."

A bright red blush covers George's face and Mitchell begins to laugh. "Oh … there it is. You've just given yourself away Georgie boy."

As I plate up the eggs and bacon George gets all fidgety, his finger rubbing the rim of his mug. "All I did was put her to bed and she asked me not to leave so I stayed. It was all respectable, I slept on the sofa."

"On the sofa. You're telling me you're blushing like a virgin because you slept on the sofa. No … I'm not buying it. Fess up Sands … what really happen."

I see the playful smirk on Mitchell's face as he takes a strip of bacon from my plate. I smack his hand, his brown eyes smoldering in the morning sunlight.

"What I did or did not do this morning is none of your concern. That my friend is between Abigail and me." George bolts from the kitchen heading straight up the stairs.

"Mitchell, stop teasing him. It's obvious he and Abby really like each other and she apparently felt well enough to thank him for taking care of her last night." I feel his lips on my cheek, his hand running up my thigh as I try to eat my breakfast.

"So tell me Cara, what was the reason behind you shagging my brains out this morning. Could it have something to do with your old flame showing up at our doorstep last night?" His eyes burn back at me as I try to catch my breath.

"Liam had nothing to do with what happen this morning or last night. I do want to talk to him again; I need to make sure he leaves me out of his vendetta with the Old Ones. I'll do what I can for him but I'm not getting involved." I swipe the strip of bacon back from Mitchell's fingers, his smile beaming again.

"I think that would be best Cara. From the way you carried on about him last night I sort of thought you hated him. He really did a number on you didn't he?" Mitchell takes my hand, his deep brown eyes giving me comfort.

"I don't want to revisit the ghosts of my past Mitchell. I'm with you and George and I love the life I have … I love you most of all." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before going upstairs to get ready for work. Somehow he never addressed my true feelings for him, always leaving the room when I tell him I love him.

The three of us get out of the car, Mitchell taking my hand as we walk into the hospital. George walks with me to the lab, Abby waiting on him just outside the door. I go inside, getting the test equipment ready for today's run when I hear someone call my name.

Turning around I see no one, Abby still outside with George. The two other lab workers hadn't arrived for their shift yet so I knew I was alone.

"Cara … come here." I hear my name again, a faint female voice calling to me.

I walk towards the voice and see movement coming from the supply closet. Flicking on the light I expect to see someone but again, nothing. "Who's there?"

"Cara … look. I'm here." The faint female voice is close to me, so close I can almost recognize it.

Closing my eyes I open them slowly, letting my surroundings come into view. Directly to my left stands a beautiful blonde with long trailing hair, her pale face was of someone I had not seen in forever. "Laura? No, Liam said the Old Ones killed you. Vampires don't become ghosts."

"Liam talked to you, he is here? Cara, it would seem my Liam has failed to tell you the truth. Close the door and let us talk." I look back at the ghost of my old friend not sure why Liam would lie to me.

"Alright Laura but first I want to tell you I did see Liam last night. He told me he turned you and the Old Ones killed you. He said he's here to kill them all, I need the truth now." I pull up an old crate, taking a seat on it.

"Liam was going to turn me but on the night that he was going to give me his blood the Old Ones found us and took me from him. They were going to spare my life if he would join them. Liam had agreed to do this but only if he could turn me first. The one they called Hettie took me to Liam and begged us to run. She was sympatric to our cause. As Liam and I were about to exchange blood when a man burst into the cottage we had taken refuge in, he looked very much like you. His green eyes and auburn hair gave away the traits of the Romanoff's. Liam battles with the man, the two of them becoming battered and bloody. I can see the vampire hunter was about to gain the upper hand on my Liam and I jump in front of the stake he was about to plunge into his heart. The man looks at me with such sadness that I begin to weep. He flees the cottage knowing he had taken a human life. I found out that he was your mother's brother, a Romanoff witch and vampire hunter. He has been given immortality by requiring the spell of ages. He still lives and he still hunts Liam to this day. He goes by the name of Daniel but I have heard others call him Dane." Laura's bright blue eyes still held the haunting beauty they had when she was alive and I hang on to her every word.

"If the Romanoff's hunt Liam then he is in trouble. My family thinks I'm dead Laura but I won't let them discovering me stop me from helping Liam. I'm sure he has a good reason to lie to me; maybe he was trying to spare me from facing Dane myself. I know exactly what I need to do." I go to open the door when I see Laura disappear.

Going back out into the lab I find George kissing Abby by the door. "I was just saying goodbye to George, sorry Cara."

"That's okay Abby; you go ahead and get things started. I'll be back in a few." I grab George by the arm, filling him in on Liam on our way to find Mitchell.

"You can't Cara, I won't let you." Mitchell holds me by my shoulders, his eyes narrowing.

"I can if you and George help me. Let me find Liam and I'll have a better grasp of things." I watch as Mitchell shakes his head.

"No … I don't trust him Cara. He's already proved he's a liar. Do you love me?" His question sends me reeling, my lower lip trembling.

"You know I do Mitchell." He pulls me in his arms, George giving me his sad blue eyes look.

"Then stay out of this Cara. This is Liam's problem." I pull away from him, chewing on my lip.

"If there is a vampire hunter in Bristol then none of you are safe. I know how the Romanoff's hunt, know their patterns. It's because I love you that I have to find him." I want to tell Mitchell I won't go after Dane but I couldn't and seeing his brow furrowing now I knew he was pissed off.

"You promise me you won't do anything without telling me and Cara you don't go after that lying prick without me." He kisses me; his lips staying pressed to mine for the longest time.

"Mitchell's right Cara, we do this together." I could see George was scared shitless but he would go down fighting for me.

I send George for a map of Bristol, readying the table in the break room for the location spell.

Mitchell stands guard at the door, George rushing back with the map. "This is the only one I could find, sorry." I open the maintenance map looking at the underground lines of Bristol.

"This will do George." I place my hands over the map, chanting the location spell over and over.

A power pulls my hands to the center of the map, a heat burning my palms. I feel my hands being drawn towards the table, my index finger pointing to the hospital.

"Holy shit … does that mean he's here?" George's high pitch voice brings me out of my trance, my eyes going to the map.

Mitchell begins to pace the room, Laura appearing before us. I hear George let out a tiny squeal, the ghost shocking him.

"He is looking for you Cara but he's not alone. There is an old presence with him but I cannot tell if it is an Old One or the Romanoff hunter." She looks at me with those haunting blue eyes and I see her love for Liam mixed with the pain of losing him.

"Laura, go to him." I fold up the map, Mitchell still pacing.

"He doesn't know I linger Cara." She bows her head, the three of us looking shocked at each other.

"You've been a ghost for how long now and you never tried to see the man you claim to love." George had made an excellent point, one that made me curious as well.

"Liam tried to give me his blood as I lay dying; he did all he could for me. I cannot torture him by letting him see me like this. I am a reminder that he failed." Laura begins to weep as she disappears.

Taking Mitchell's hand we walk out of the break room towards the morgue, a very fitting place for a vampire to hang out. I give George direct instructions to stay hidden once I find Liam. I need him to find the one that is watching Liam. This was more than I could ask of him but he smiles at me, understanding the gravity of our situation.

"I'm worried for you Cara, what if it is the hunter?" Mitchell strokes my face, his fingers gently caressing my cheek.

"I'm not doing this alone Mitchell, I have you and George. Besides if it is Dane I have the advantage of surprise. Seeing me alive and well will render him powerless long enough for us to run." I kiss him quickly, the two of us ready to walk down the long corridor together.


	13. The Simple Truth

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 13 – "The Simple Truth"

The morgue was quiet, a hushed stillness clinging to the pale white walls. I look over my shoulder to see Mitchell directly behind me, George waiting at the end of the corridor.

Pushing open the cold metal door I hear the tapping of hard soled shoes against the tile. Mitchell looks over to me, his brown eyes carrying a concern I take note of. Whispering to him I tell him to behind me, Liam may be close.

As I round the corner I see Liam sitting ever so gracefully at the clerk's desk, his legs crossed over as he reads the morning paper. "About time you showed up Cara. I've been waiting all morning."

"Liam Holt, what in the bloody hell are you up to?" I hear my voice get louder with each syllable.

Liam looks at me then to Mitchell, his incredulous smile sneering back at me. "What is he doing here? This is between us Cara and should be kept that way."

"He is here because I want him here. If you don't like it then I can go." I take Mitchell's hand and see a brash grin cover his face.

Liam places the paper back down the desk, wiggling his finger for me to come to him. Mitchell's grip on my hand gets tighter as I shake my head at Liam.

"Cara, a word in private please." Liam's frustration is starting to show as he stands and straightens his jacket.

"You can say what you need to say to me right here. I don't take to being lied to Liam, not sure I want to hear anything else you might have to say." I feel my face go tight as I narrow my eyes at him.

"You dare call me a liar. When have I ever …" Liam glares at me as I send the filing cabinet behind him sailing into the wall.

"I know about Dane, I know my uncle hunts you. There is so much more I know but out of respect for Laura I won't say it." Mitchell looks on at me as if he's impressed with my powers.

The smug look on Liam's face fades as the truth starts to sink in. "Laura, you know about Laura. You know it all don't you?"

"The truth will always out Liam. Isn't that what you use to tell me all the time? Why did you lie to me Liam and the truth this time?" Pulling out a chair I sit, Mitchell standing behind me.

"The truth is Cara I failed her. I failed to protect her I failed to change her and I failed to save her life. I will always be ashamed of that. I'm not the vampire you think I am; I'm not worthy to have this long live. Your uncle Daniel has hunted me for years but I think the reason he has not taken my life yet is because of Laura. He took her life so he spares me mine. He keeps an eye on me, waiting for me to slip up. I have not feed from a human since that night, living off of animals. It's not an existence I would recommend. The Old Ones did kill her; they kept me from changing her. If they had left us be she would be a vampire and we would be happily married." Coldness settles in me as I listen to his story and I understand he lied to not only protect my image of him but to keep our friendship intact.

"You could have told me the truth Liam; I'll always be your friend." Mitchell rubs my shoulders as I gaze up to him. He places a kiss on my forehead and I feel so guilty for flaunting my love in front of Liam.

"I mean to kill every last Old One, maybe even lead Dane to them. The Romanoff hunters have been looking for their clan for centuries." One single tear falls onto Liam's perfect alabaster face and I want to hold him.

"You have to be smart about this Liam. If you lead the Romanoff hunters here they will kill every last vampire in Bristol and I won't allow that." Rising to my feet I wrap my arm around Mitchell's waist, his arm going around me.

"I understand Cara. If you will help me I'm sure I can find a different way to rid myself of the Old Ones and save our vampire friends as well." Liam extends his hand to me and I take it. He does the same with Mitchell, the two men coming to an accord.

After much discussion we agree to meet back at my flat after work, Mitchell finally becoming comfortable with Liam. We walk out of the morgue, the clerk looking a little dazed as he returns. I look at Liam, his shoulders shrugging. "I only compelled him to go take a long walk." The three of us break out in laughter, Mitchell asking Liam about compelling a human.

I look at Mitchell, his childlike curiosity making me giggle. "Have you never compelled a human before?"

"Yes but not successfully. I seem to be lacking something." Mitchell grins back at me and I giggle again.

"Trust me love, you're not lacking a damn thing." I watch Mitchell's eyebrow raise, Liam trying not to smile.

As we reach the end of the corridor I feel an ice cold shiver ripple up my spine, Mitchell's eyes immediately going to me. Liam senses the same thing, his body going stiff. "It's Dane."

Liam runs out ahead of me and Mitchell, my feet stammering to a stop as the thought of George comes crashing in my mind. "Where's George … Mitchell, where is he?"

Mitchell races towards the last place we saw George only finding his glasses lying broken on the floor. I feel my heart sink, tears spring to my eyes. Mitchell wraps both arms around me, holding George's glasses in one hand. "We'll find him Cara, I promise."

We look feverishly around the hospital, Mitchell going off to check the porter's quarters. Going out to the courtyard I see Liam standing by a car with what looks like a letter in his hand.

Liam gazes up at me, his hand dropping to his side. "Cara, how long have you been there?"

"Who's the note from Liam?" I reach for the paper but he pulls it back from me.

"I'm sorry Cara, sorry for getting you involved. I'll handle this from now on." He turns to get into the car and I snatch the paper from his hand. He reaches for it but I turn from him.

I have your werewolf. If you want him back alive come to the docks tonight, let us end this like gentlemen. Daniel Romanoff.

My hand begins to tremble as Liam takes the note from me. "He thinks you sent George after him. Oh God … Liam he has George."

Liam walks me back into the hospital, Mitchell running to my side. Liam hands him the note, Mitchell gazes back at me with a look that could kill. "If that bastard hurts him …" Mitchell's nostrils flare as he holds me tight.

I return to the lab, Mitchell walking pass at least a dozen times to check on me. Abby asks me where George is at lunch, her eyes scanning the room. I tell her he went home sick and she offers to go check on him. Mitchell hears us and scoots in the seat beside me. "George is doing much better but he's not feeling like company right now." Abby accepts Mitchell's excuse, my beautiful vampire all too convincing.

We meet up with Liam in our flat, my heart beating out of my chest. Mitchell goes about making plans with Liam to go to the dock as I prepare weapons for us. Handing Liam a bottle of witch's bane I tell him how to use it. "Do not hesitate to use this. It will render him powerless just long enough for you to fatally wound him. If the potion in this bottle gets on me don't worry, I'll be fine after the effects wear off. Liam, you have to save George no matter what."

Mitchell looks at the clear liquid in the bottle, letting it rest in his gloved hand. "Could this hurt you?"

"Witch's bane is merely used to subdue a witch not kill one. It will hurt like hell, burn the skin but I'll be fine Mitchell." He kisses me softly, his hand stroking my hair.

"You'd use this knowing what it could do to you. You are amazing." His fingers slide over my cheek, his lips on mine again.

"George is like a brother to me. I love him and I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you." I place my forehead to his as I crawl into his lap.

Pulling up to the dock, Liam makes sure we understand what we need to do. I go looking for George and Mitchell covers him. I kiss Mitchell hard, giving him a sweet smile before a slink out of the car.

The dock was dark, only a few lights glow over the ocean perch. I can see Liam walking to the place Dane told him to come, the fisherman's wharf looking worn by years of battling the sea.

Mitchell hides behind some shipping containers, his bottle of witch's bane clutched in his hand. Creeping into the warehouse I duck under the stacks of pallets, the dust lying a few inches thick.

Keeping my ears open to the happenings outside I look in every nook and cranny for George, leaving not one section of the warehouse overlooked. Liam's voice echoes into the metal room and I find myself going towards the large sliding doors.

Dane was just as Laura described him but more fierce than I had imagined. He stood about six feet tall, lean and muscular. His face was like the paintings I had seen of my mother, he was indeed my uncle.

"I'll give you back your wolf if you give me the location of the old clan. I will leave you be Liam but only because I took your bride from you. Give me the old clan and I will not harm you or those you have favor on." Liam's hands slide into his jacket pocket and I know he's gripping the witch's bane.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Liam shouts back at him.

"You don't but I don't know I can trust you either." Dane walks closer to Liam, Mitchell peaking around the container his hiding behind.

"I don't know where they are, if I did they would already be dead." Liam slowly slides his left hand out of his pocket.

"When you have the location you'll get your friend back, until then he stays with me." Liam hangs his head, his blonde hair falling in his face.

"No deal … give me George and I will give you the location when I have it. I want them dead more than you do, believe me." I can hear the charming tone in Liam's voice and know it wouldn't work on Dane.

"Your wolf will change in two days, do you want me to expose him for what he truly is. I will chain him to this dock and let the world watch his transformation. Give me the old clan Liam." Dane's voice came out full of hatred, his patience wearing thin.

I watch as Liam pulls the bottle from his pocket, throwing it so fast it blurs before my eyes. Dane drops to the dock, rolling out of the way. When he rises to his feet I see his legs are smoking, the liquid splashing on him.

Dane dashes towards me, Mitchell chasing after him. Before Dane can duck into the warehouse Mitchell tosses his bottle at him, the glass shattering on the door. I hear Dane screams as the liquid hits his face.

The injured Romanoff manages to make his way inside the warehouse, shutting the door shut behind him. My heart pounds harder as he secures the padlock on the door.

I follow him till he stops at a staircase that leads down below the warehouse. He almost falls several times on his descent, the pain of the liquid making each step more laborious than the one before.

When he reaches the bottom of the stairs I see a small room that he had made into a hunter's shelter. All manners of knives and wooden stakes hanging on the walls, a line of salt running along the bottom step.

I wait until he climbs into a poorly made bed to creep into the room. He looks up to me, gripping a sharp wooden stake in his hand. "Do your worst."

Lighting the candle on the table I sit at the workbench beside him. "I'm not here to hurt you; I only want my friend back."

I watch as he moves his face closer to me, his green eyes going wide as he gazes at me. "This can't be possible. You look like my sister, my sweet Eva." His hand reaches out to me and I let him touch my face. "You're real, no ghost, no illusion."

Taking his hand I smile back at him. "No uncle I am very much real. I'm Cara."

"You're the abomination that killed my precious little sister." He swings the stake at me and I shout the words of protection, raising my talisman.

"That was Eva's, she gave this to you?" I let him take the talisman, the smooth stone that I had carried with me for thousands of years.

"She left it for me in a small chest. She gifted me with the protection of her power; this is why she died when I was born. She gave up her life to shelter me from my father's curse. I faked my death to save myself from the Romanoff wrath. The girl you see before you is no longer the creature that coward to her father's demands. I come to you only to save my friend; he has nothing to do with this." I feel my tears flow down my face as he hands me a key.

"We thought you killed Eva, ripping your way through her womb or that's what your father told us. Had we known we would not have hunted you. Being what you are is unnatural. You understand if I don't completely trust you." I take the key, nodding my head to him. "Take the key and go to the yellow container on the dock marked Romanov Holding Company, you'll find him there. Take your friend and go but tell Liam he is mine, I will see him dead." He lies back on the bed, his body starting to heal.


	14. Trust

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 14 – "Trust"

I make my way back to the large metal doors, the padlock holding it shut. Holding my hand over it I pull my powers to the surface. I feel the heat return to my palm as the lock pops open. I had always done my best to never use my gift, not wanting to give into the power. Today I was so glad I had this gift, George needed me to be strong for him.

Pulling the door open I see nothing but an empty dark dock. I don't have time to wonder where Liam or Mitchell are as I begin to run down the dock looking for the yellow container.

The sun had set over the ocean, the lamps from the dock giving the water a liquid fire quality. I search through the shipping containers, my eyes desperately seeking the one yellow box that will give me my friend back.

The pounding in my chest stops when I see it at the edge of the dock. Running towards it I use my powers to open the door, the magic flowing through me as if I drank it.

I call out in the darkness inside, hoping George could hear me. "George, I'm here. George, let me know you're alright."

"Cara … over here. He has me chained to the wall." George sounds so scared; I could hear the tremble in his voice.

Using my hands to feel along the wall I make my way to him. "George talk to me, I'm almost to you."

"Hurry Cara, I want to go home." I want so badly to be done with all of this for all of us to be home.

My fingers feel the chains, the cool metal the most wonderful feeling in the world. "I'm here George."

Traveling the length of the chain I come to a lock and wonder why I needed a key at all. I try like before to use my powers to open the lock but it won't budge. Dane was smarter than I had given him credit for; he had spelled the lock so no supernatural creature could open it.

Pulling the key from my pocket, I place it in the lock. The glorious sound of metal clanking open causes both me and George to laugh hysterically. "Thank God … I thought I'd be in here forever. I am so going to kiss you Cara O'Connor. Where are we, he had me in the boot of the car. I swear it took forever."

"We're in Newcastle Port; it took us four hours to get here with Liam driving over the speed limit. We'll be out of here and back home soon." As I'm pulling the chains from George I feel a sharp pain in my neck and a hand goes around my mouth.

The hand squeezes tight as I struggle to free myself. "Did you think I'd trust that story you told me about my sister. You're a vampire, that's what you'll always be. You see Cara, you're not the only one that knows what witch's bane is, the difference is I know how to use it."

Dane lets go of me, my body convulsing on the floor. I try to reach for him but he's already gone. "George … help." My voice is just loud enough to get George's attention.

I hear the chains rattle against the wall as George's hands pat on my legs. "Cara … what's wrong?"

"He's poisoned me …" My lips go numb, my eyes and mouth both burning.

George lifts me up in his arms, my limbs hanging limp. "Cara don't die … please don't die."

His arms strain to hold me as he walks out of the container, a warm liquid now pouring from my mouth. I taste my own blood and begin to panic, the numb feeling starting to creep all over me.

"Mitchell … help!" I hear George call for Mitchell, my head barely able to turn towards him.

I feel two strong arms take me, laying me down on the dock. "Liam … Liam!" Mitchell screams over his shoulder, Liam rushing to me. All I can do is listen to them, my body numb from head to toe.

Liam takes my hand, his blue eyes full of fear. "Cara, what happen? What did he do to you?"

My body so numb it leaves me with only the ability to stare back at him, my eyes burning as if I'm on fire. I begin to cough, more blood spewing from my mouth.

"For Christ sake do something, she's dying." Mitchell pulls me to him, his arms cradling me. "Please Cara, talk to me."

George runs off, my eyes following him till he's gone. Inside I'm screaming for him to come back for the pain to end for all of this to be a nightmare.

Mitchell holds me close, his tears dripping in my hair. "Liam, what do I do?"

Liam's head jerks up, his body bolting off towards the warehouse. George is back by my side, a syringe in his hand. "I found this in the shipping container; I think he used this on her."

This icy cold feeling starts to tingle its way up my fingers till I'm cold all over. I try to make my lips move, to tell them its witch's bane.

Mitchell strokes my hair, kissing my lips as his tears drop from his perfect brown eyes. "I love you Cara, I was just afraid to say it. I'm not afraid anymore … I love you."

I had waited for months for him to say that back to me and now I can't say it back to him. My heart feels like it's about to burst, my love for Mitchell the only thing keeping me here with him.

The burning in my eyes feels like an inferno, the pain so harsh I have to close them. I hold onto the image of Mitchell, his lips mouthing the words I love you. I take that with me to the cold darkness that waits for me.

The feeling of warmth surrounds me, the icy cold hand that had me loosening its grip. My fingers feel a soft cotton material beneath them, my toes wiggling as my body starts to thaw.

The sensation of something warm on my forehead makes me feel good all over, a soft touch to my cheek. My eyes disobey me as I command them to open; wanting to see what had brought me back from the brink of death.

"I'm here, I've never left you. Open those pretty blue eyes for me Cara." Mitchell's voice sounds like heaven, his low sweet tone like food for my soul.

"Mitchell, you need to give her more blood. That's the only thing that's going to flush the witch's bane from her body." That aristocratic tone could only be Liam, the accent to proper not to be.

A sharp pinching pain comes from my arm, the warmest radiating from there. I knew Mitchell was giving me a blood transfusion and I wonder if the blood is too much for him to handle.

"Liam, why did you stop me back at the dock? I know I wasn't thinking but I thought if I sucked some of the poison out she won't be as sick." Everything in me screams for Liam to keep my secret, my fingers gripping the material beneath them.

"You don't know do you, she hasn't told you? It's obvious to me she has feelings for you and honestly I think it's dangerous for you two to be having relations and you not know." Liam's voice gets lower, his tone soft and even.

I want to wake up, I want to shout at him to shut the fuck up but nothing but my fingers and toes are working. I feel a hot tear roll out the corner of my eye, my worst fears about to happen right before me.

"I know there's something about herself she's not ready to tell me but what the hell could be that fucking serious." Mitchell sounds a little annoyed, his hand leaving my arm.

"She's the daughter of the Original vampire, she was born. Okay, so that much you know. She's half witch and with that duality she doesn't suffer the same afflictions that other vampires do. Her blood is different Mitchell, it just doesn't change a human into a vamp, it can change a vamp into a human." A hand strokes my hair as a silence falls over the room.

"What you're telling me is if I had fed from her, even accidently I would be human right now? Are you sure?" Mitchell sounds so completely lost, as if someone knocked the wind out of him.

"Yes, I've seen her do it. That's how she actually killed her father. He fed from her then he turned human. His mortal body wasn't strong enough and he died. Mitchell, I'm sure she was going to tell you but she's so afraid that if vampires find out what her blood can do they will turn on her and some have in the past. She only tells those that want to be turned or those she trusts. Mitchell I have no doubt she would have told you. She loves you more than she ever loved me." I wasn't sure if Liam's word had made this better or worse, I want so bad to see Mitchell's face.

I feel someone wipe the tear from my face, my body being pulled in someone's arms. "Cara, are you awake? Wake up, please wake up and be okay." I feel Mitchell's lips caress my forehead, his hand stroking my face.

"Mitchell, are you alright? I heard Liam tell you about Cara. Are you pissed off that she didn't tell you? You know she loves you but she really doesn't know us, she's only lived with us a few months compared to the thousands of years she had to hide her secret. Please don't be angry with her." My sweet friend was too kind but I hope he doesn't tell Mitchell I had told him my secret as well.

"George, I want to be upset but would it be so bad to be human and be done with all of this. I haven't known normal in over a hundred years; maybe Cara could give me that." His arms go around me, his face resting against my hair.

"You need to think about this before you ask her to do this for you, you would change and she'd stay the same. She's trapped in this world Mitchell, she doesn't have an out." The room goes quiet again, Mitchell holding me till my eyes finally open.

"Mitchell …" I start to gasps, the back of my throat on fire.

He lays me back down on the bed, his brown eyes starting to mist up. "Oh sweetheart, you're awake. What's wrong Cara, what do you need?"

I point to bottle of water on the nightstand, my throat burning like I swallowed fire.

He gets the bottle, holding it to my lips. "Drink it slowly, that's it." The water felt good but it wasn't taking the pain away.

"Thirsty." I open my parched lips enough to tell him I need more.

"She doesn't need water Mitchell." Liam comes back in the room, his smile making him look angelic.

Mitchell holds his wrist to my mouth and I shake my head. "You need to drink and I'll get you some fresh later."

"No … I can't." My voice is raspy, almost not there.

He bites his writs placing it to my lips. "I want you to."

His blood tastes so good and I give into my thirst, his body climbing in the bed with me. My hands hold onto his arm, his muscles bunching and flexing. I start slowly, not letting the hunger take me. Mitchell strokes my hair, his body firm and tight underneath me.

After my thirst is quenched I wipe my lips with my hand, looking up at him. "Thank you … I love you."

He kisses me, his tongue licking his blood from the corner of my mouth. "I love you too Cara." Mitchell gathers me in his arms as I fall asleep, my body warm next to him. As I drift off I hear him whisper in my ear. "And I always will."


	15. Dark Desires

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 15 – "Dark Desires"

I feel Mitchell's arms around me as I stir awake, his sleeping body lying next to me. Gazing up at his face I stare at the man I love and know without a doubt he loves me back.

Turning over to my side I see a light shining in the hall and voices coming from behind the door.

"George, is that you?" I call out to him trying not to wake Mitchell.

Liam and George come to the door, both of them standing in the doorway. "How do you feel?" George looks so concerned for me, Liam just giving me that charming smile.

"I'm still tired but yeah I think so." I try to sit up in bed, lifting Mitchell's arm from my waist.

Liam squats down in front of me, his hand taking my wrist. "Your pulse is still weak but getting stronger. That witch's bane could have killed the witch in you, leaving you a vampire Cara. I asked your wiccan friend Emily, she said we did the right thing. I know she's young in her craft but she was invaluable. I'm not sure how she knew you were ill but there she was at the front door when we got back."

"The night I saved her from two vampires attacking her she was leaving a wiccan shop. She's wasn't born with the gift but she is very talented. Emily and I have been the best of friends since, I've been training her. The protection pendent I wear isn't just for looks Liam; Emily spelled it so we would know if each other ever needed help." I lay back in the bed, my arm going back around Mitchell.

My beautiful vampire tosses in his sleep, pulling me to him. Liam goes back to the door, putting his arm around George. "Come on George; let's leave these two be for the night."

I feel the heat of the morning sun shining into our room, Mitchell looking so gorgeous with the sunlight on his face. I kiss his lips slowly, brushing his curls from his face.

I kiss his face, placing feather light kisses on him until I reach his stomach. His hands go to my hair, twisting into my auburn locks. "Is someone feeling better?" He gazes down at me as I kiss him all the way back up.

"Very much so." Kissing his lips his hands go under my shirt, stroking the sides of my breasts. "Mitchell, I want you." My lusty green eyes smoldering back at him as he rolls me over.

His lips graze over my neck, his hands massaging my breasts. "How much do you want me Cara, show me?" The seduction in his voice was matched in his enticing brown eyes.

Taking one of his hands from my breasts I move it down to my lower lips, resting his fingers at my opening. He grins back at me as he slowly inserts two fingers inside me. I groan, the feel of him in me making me go wet. "Oh … yes." He grins wider, his fingers moving languidly in and out of me.

"Is this what you want Cara or do you want more?" I feel his lips at my ear, his other hand rubbing at my overstimulated bud. Bucking my hips up at him I bite my bottom lip. "Fuck me … now!" I hear my voice cry out to him a little too loud.

Mitchell throws the sheets off of us, jerking my sleeping shorts and underwear off in one swift motion. His fingers go back inside me, working me till I'm on the verge of coming. My core tightens around his fingers as he yanks them out. My body quivers underneath him as he fills me slowly with his long hard length.

I feel my body shiver all over as I cry out his name. "Mitchell!"

He grips my hands, his hips grinding into me with long even thrusts. My body is completely at his command as he strokes my aching walls, all of me squeezing hard on him.

"Cara … Christ!" He yells out as he tips his head back. I look up to him, his eyes going black. I feel the pressure of him holding me down in the bed, his massive length riding me with a pounding pace.

"Mitchell … Mitchell you're hurting me … Mitchell stop!" I try to lift my hands from the bed but his hands are pinning me down.

The sudden fear that he's going to fed from me washing over me and I try to pull my legs together. Mitchell lowers his face to my neck and I scream. The blood-curdling sound jolts him back, his eyes slowly returning to their soft brown.

Mitchell rolls off of me as I curl up on my side and cry. I feel his hand on my hip, his breathing heavy as he strokes my hair. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"What the fuck was that Mitchell?" I grab the blanket on the floor as I storm off to the bathroom.

Leaning against the cool bathroom door I slide down it as I sob into the blanket. "Cara honey, open the door … please."

I could hear Mitchell pleading from the other side, his voice sounding very brittle. Everything in me knew Mitchell would never hurt me but there was something wrong with the way he just made love to me. It was too aggressive, too domineering for it to be normal.

"Mitchell what's wrong with you, you've never been that brutal during sex before?" The crack in my voice gives away my breaking heart.

"Let me in Cara, please." The softness in his voice causes my tears to fall harder. I reach up and unlock the door. Scooting over to the tub I watch as Mitchell comes in, immediately falling to the floor beside me. "Are you hurt, did I hurt you? I swear Cara I don't know what happen; I love you too much to hurt you like that."

"It's my blood. You know what it can do and you were going to take it whether I wanted you to or not. I knew this would happen Mitchell, I knew you would change. I heard Liam tell you, I was conscious Mitchell and I heard everything." His large hands hold my face, his eyes peering back at me.

"You believe me when I say I love you, don't you?" I nod my head to him and he smiles. "I have thought of nothing but your blood and what that means for me since Liam told me but I would never take it against your will. Part of me wants to be free and part of me wants to be a vampire. I thought since it was me that had to change you wouldn't mind if I had just a taste. I've been battling with that demon all night but I swear I never meant for it to go that far … I swear." I begin to cry again as he holds me in his arms.

After a few moments he releases me, running me a warm bath. Mitchell pulls the blanket from my naked body, placing me in the tub. I lean forward as he gets in behind me, his hands rubbing my shoulders. Leaning back against him, I feel his hands splash the water over my body. "You need to think about this Mitchell, you can't decide this without thinking about it first. George is right about one thing, I don't have an out from this world of darkness. I'm not sure we can survive this if you change … if you become human."

"You wouldn't stay with me if I changed?" The shock in his voice shakes me to my soul.

"No, I couldn't. You'd be human and I'd be this. It would be too dangerous Mitchell; you'd need to leave this world behind and everyone that you know in it." The truth of my words settles with him as I hear let out a stuttered breath.

"I see." He pushes against the tub as he lifts himself out of the water.

The water starts to get cold before I climb out, my heart cracking in my chest. Going back into our bedroom I find Mitchell crying in the corner, sitting in my favorite green swivel chair. "I hurt you, in the most interment way. I used sex like I always have, to get what I want. I promised myself I wouldn't do that with you." He pulls me in his lap, his kiss so soft and sweet. "I will never taste your blood if it means losing you.

"You promise, for real?" I stroke his face, my fingers trailing across his rough chin.

I feel his lips laying on mine as he moves them slowly, his fingers gently gliding across my face assures me he means it but his words affirm it. "There is no tomorrow for me without you."

We sit in the chair kissing and touching until we become overcome with desire again, Mitchell holding me about my hips as I straddle him.

With a heated passion I kiss him, my hands twisting into his curls. Mitchell relaxes underneath me, letting me take control. As I'm kissing on his tight neck George pounds on the door. "Please be decent."

He bursts into the room, his back turned to us. "Dane was here, we found Emily bloody on the curb. Liam is with her downstairs."

The color drains from my face, my eyes setting wide. "Oh no … not Emily. Mitchell …" He picks me up in his arms, sitting me on the bed.

Mitchell gets me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of the closet, getting dressed himself. Taking my hand we walk down the stairs, Emily lying on the couch. I could see the cuts on her face; smell the blood thick in the room. Mitchell's eyes go black then quickly back to brown. "I've got this … don't worry."

I kneel down beside Emily, holding her hand. "Emmy I'm sorry to bring you in all of this."

"I have something of his he doesn't know I have." She points to a bag on the floor.

Mitchell hands it to me, the bag feeling heavy. I throw open the flap seeing an old leather bound book. Pulling it out I see the words Romanoff Chronicles on the cover. "How Emily?"

"He came to me wanting me to help him kill Liam and tried to persuade me to give you more witch's bane. When I refused he knocked me around, gave me a good beating. When he threw me on the floor I took his pack, smacking him in the face with it. The book fell out and landed under one of my bookshelves. He left me for dead but I had the talisman you gave me, it protected me." The exhaustion of telling her story takes its toll as she passes out. I stroke her tan face, her black curls tossed over her forehead.

"He's dead … family or no I'll kill him." Mitchell kneels down beside me, nodding his head.


	16. Reading Between the Lines

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 16 – "Reading Between the Lines"

The events of this morning play over in my mind as I watch Mitchell, George and Liam huddle together in the kitchen discussing what to do about Dane. Could I really trust Mitchell or would the freedom that can be found in my blood call to him again. He says he loves me, says he could never hurt me and I don't doubt him, my sweet loving Mitchell wouldn't but the vampire that lives inside him would.

After tending to Emily, I leave her to rest in George's room. Her cuts and abrasions are deep, her ribs sore but no broken bones. Every time I think of Dane hurting her my blood boils and I want to rip his head off.

I settle back in my oversized armchair, the Romanoff Chronicles in my lap. The leather creaks as I open it, the yellowed pages thick and worn. I go over some of the writings from my mother's people, their thoughts wrote down as if the book was meant to be a journal. It is obvious not until my mother's death did the Romanoff witches band together to rid the world of the blood drinkers as they first call them.

The incantations, spells and potions start to become more numerous as I turn the pages, each witch writing a section.

I see a page that is in my grandmother's hand; Dasha Romanoff was a fierce witch and the page reads that she gave the book to her oldest son Daniel. According to the family tree my mother had two other brothers beside Daniel, both of them now dead. Daniel became Dane when the last of the first generation died.

There are so many spells and incantations that my head begins to swim. I feel my fingers turn the pages as my eyes drink in every word. My heart skips a beat when I see the word truth scribed atop the page. It was a spell to make someone tell you the truth. The only flaw in the spell was you could only ask one question. My finger glides down the page as I take inventory of the ingredients I need to make this work.

Locking myself in the bathroom I go about pouring some blessed water, a handful of salt, a strand of Mitchell's hair and a pinch of shaved copper into the sink. Mitchell and the others never give me a second look as I collected the salt from the kitchen before heading up the stairs.

I sprinkle in the shaved copper and watch a white smoke rise from the sink. Saying the words, let there be truth I feel a tingling sensation prickle my skin. As a shivers rolls up my spine I can tell the spell is alive in me.

Strolling down the stairs I see Mitchell at the bottom smiling up at me. "Did you find anything in that book Cara?"

"Nothing to help us find Dane yet but it is very interesting." He takes my hand and I kiss him deeply.

"What was that for?" He grins back at me; his dimples making him look so innocent.

"Mitchell, do you think you'll be able to ignore the truth of my blood?" I see something flash in his brown eyes as he pulls me to the kitchen with him.

He pushes me against the kitchen sink, his hips leaning into me. The softness of his touch makes me shiver as he strokes my face. "Cara, I won't drink from you unless you want me to. Your blood would set me free from all of this but it would also lock me out of your world. I'd rather share the darkness with you then live in the light alone."

A fresh tear slowly rolls down my cheek as I lock my arms around his neck and kiss him till we are both moaning. The pressure of his body leaning into me makes me want him so badly. He brushes my hair from my face as he stands looking at me. I place a loose strand of his hair behind his ear, kissing him softly. "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you John Mitchell."

He gives me the most radiant smile as I lay my head on his shoulder. "I want the same thing Cara but we need to get rid of this witch problem first."

"Guys, Emily's awake." George's voice is so soft I barely hear him.

I go into George's bedroom, Emily sitting up in the bed trying to drink so water. Her cut lip is swollen on the right side, her face starting to bruise.

"Cara, you need to find him soon before he has time to find out that the book is missing." She pats the bed and I sit beside her.

"I will Emily just rest. I'll call the hospital and tell them you had to go out of town for a family emergency; I have vacation days piled up so I'll use them. George and Mitchell have the next two days off so everything is covered. If you want to go home I'll have George take you." Her hand covers mine as she tries to smile, George and Mitchell standing in the doorway.

"Call my girlfriend; she'll take care of me without asking too many questions. She's a wiccan too, you can trust her." I can hear George gasps from the door, Mitchell smirking back at him.

"Girlfriend as in you two are dating?" Emily gives me a quick glance as she nods her head to George.

"I'll call Heather for you but you need to rest until she gets here." I help her back under the covers, leaving her to rest.

Liam waves me to him when I reach the living room, Mitchell and I take a seat on the sofa beside him. Laying the book on the coffee table I begin to flip the pages till I find something interesting.

"Dane likes to stay on consecrated ground, churches. Places vampires can't go so he can get rest or heal if need be without fear of attack. That smart little bastard just told me exactly where to find him. He'll stay somewhere that the consecration is strongest, where a parish meets to worship weekly." I turn the page to find a drawing of Saint Patrick and my mind begins to race.

Liam smiles at me, his face glowing with the same glee I had. "St. Patrick's Church, isn't that close?"

Mitchell's eyes dart between me and Liam as he realizes I'll have to go this one alone. "Oh no Cara, you almost died last time. That bastard is dangerous, he wants you dead. No … absolutely not."

"I'll go with her Mitchell, I owe her that much." George sits down across from us, his simple smile melting my heart.

"George, don't do this." Mitchell's gaze was locked onto George as he begs his friend not to go.

"It's the only way Mitchell but we can stay close, perhaps the field next to the church or the hall they have parties in. We'll be close, don't you worry." Liam takes Mitchell and George back to the kitchen, Mitchell trying to explain that George will change soon and they can't risk it.

I quickly call Heather for Emily before going back to the book. My eyes come across a spell that I'm sure Dane didn't intend for me to ever know. With this spell I can get in his head, be one with him. I was more than ready to call him out and with this I would know what he was thinking, hear his every thought. Dane would not sneak up on me again, we have the upper hand now.

We spend the rest of the day getting ready for tomorrow. I want to go to the church after I've casted the spell, linking myself to Dane. Mitchell is apprehensive at first, not sure he wants me to do the spell.

Liam is thrilled that I can link myself with Dane, that we will no longer be in the dark where the vampire hunter is concerned.

Mitchell doesn't rest well that night, tossing and turning until he eventually goes downstairs. I join him, walking down in nothing but my shorts and t-shirt. He sits in the large armchair having a smoke, his brooding face back.

"Stop worrying Mitchell, I can do this." I take his cigarette, placing it in the ashtray.

"I have to stay outside while you and George go in. He's going to turn tonight Cara, the wolf is literally at the door." Mitchell runs his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"We'll be fine and George being on the verge of going wolf will work in our advantage, his scene of smell is heightened right now. Nothing is going to happen that we don't want to happen. Dane will meet his end today; the last original Romanoff will face the last original vampire. It's poetic actually, don't you think." Mitchell gives me that half smirking smile pulling me in his lap.

"Do you think we could … if you trust me that is." His hands run up my up my leg, his lips nibbling on my neck.

"Oh I think we can." I take his hand, taking him back to our room. Kissing him hard I take off my top and throw him on the bed. He grins back at me as I finish disrobing; pulling his underwear off before I climb on top of him.

"I think I might like this new take charge Cara." He grips my waist as I kiss his chest.

"Shut up and enjoy the ride." That devilish grin makes me want him all the more as I take my time enjoying his body.

With his fingers dug deep into my hips we both come together, Mitchell lets me do all the work. I climb off of him, laying my head on his firm chest. He cradles my head, kissing my forehead. "That was one hell of a ride."

We fall asleep, the morning a few hours away.


	17. Vengeance is Mine

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 17 – "Vengeance is Mine"

I sit silently in the kitchen, the others gathered in the living room. I tie my hair back in a ponytail as I adjust my jacket over my shirt. Today was the day I face Dane that this Romanoff nightmare ends.

Looking down at the binding spell I start to wonder if I can do it all. Mitchell walks in, his hands rubbing my shoulders. "If you're not sure you can do this then don't."

"I can, it's just a complicated spell. Go back in the living room; I'll be there in a moment." I place my hands over his as he kisses the back of my head.

The words come out of my mouth as if I've been speaking Latin all my life. A warmth rises around me; the lights in the flat begins to flicker. Mitchell comes to the kitchen door, his eyes gazing on as if he was helpless.

As I finish the spell I feel a sharp pain in my head, my entire body jerking. My back bows inward as my knees buckle. Mitchell's arms are around me in a flash, the vampire in me fighting against the Romanoff power that now burns inside me.

Mitchell holds me till the power wanes, the flow of warmth now settling in my head. I heard a voice in my head, thoughts coming at me all at once. My hands go to my head, the pain almost too much.

"Cara." Mitchell strokes my face, wiping the tears from my face. "Sweetheart, please talk to me."

Pushing the thoughts down I take control as if turning the volume down to a stereo. The power hums through me as I hope my eyes, Mitchell's eyes carrying so much worry it hurts to look into them.

Placing my hand on his cheek I smile up at him. "I'm good now."

He helps me back to my feet, the two of his hold each other in the middle of the kitchen. "Please be careful today and Cara, take care of George."

I decide to go with George to the church, the two of us taking Liam's car. Mitchell and Liam follow us, staying in the field nearby. I make Liam promise to stay away from the church until we have flushed Dane out or at the very least go to the hall and wait.

With one last kiss from Mitchell I take George's hand, his fingers squeezing tight. "What do I do Cara?"

I hand him two bottles of witch's bane and a dagger. "Kill him if you have to George." Tears start to fall from his soulful blue eyes and I hug him hard. "I'll do my best to take him out myself but if something happens … no George listen … if something happens you have to kill him before he gets to Mitchell and Liam." He nods his head as he wipes his tears.

We drive down Church Road and turn off along Blackswarth. We get a little lost, the entrance to the car park hidden from the main road. George starts to get nervous, his fingers twisting together. We finally find the parking area, Geroge more than glad to get out of the car. The church doesn't look like anything special from the outside, the blue bricks along the roof and the ground doing nothing to remove the glare of the red brick around the building but you could tell that the parishioners here love it and take very good care of it.

George is the first to go in, being Jewish I could tell this made him uneasy. I'm quickly behind him, my eyes taking in every lovely inch of the old building.

We open the large dark brown doors, the brass knobs having a coolness to them. Walking across the beautiful yet worn and cracked tile floor, I notice the pattern and color are breathtaking and I wonder how many souls have crossed the threshold. I watch as George fidgets, his finger running under his collar. "Do you think they know I'm Jewish."

"I doubt it George, unless you want to whip out that Star of David." We wait at the glass doors, the inside of the church bigger than I had imagined. I wasn't the type that prayed or even thought about a hereafter but standing here now I begin to wonder.

Peeking in I see the pews, the alter to my right. The walls surrounding it are covered in detailed mosaic images. I recognize the scene of Jesus' baptism and the Last Supper. The image of the Shroud of Turin hangs on the wall just inside the entrance and I find myself completely in awe. George smiles at me as a man approaches us, from the white collar about his neck I could tell he's the father of the parish.

"Hello and welcome to St. Patrick's, is there anything I can do for you?" He's more than pleasant as he shakes our hands.

"Do you have anyone new staying here, someone you don't know?" I can see a kindness in his eyes as he waves for us to come in the church. George glances over at me and I take his cue.

We stay put behind the glass doors, the father staying with us. "We do have a new father from Ireland staying with us, father Daniel from Dublin. Would you like to meet him?"

"If you will father I would but perhaps outside." George is out the front door before I can get the last word out. The father agrees and I turn to go.

George is staring at me when I open the large door, his eyes darting over to the whitewashed statue of St. Patrick. Dane steps out from behind the statue, his bright red hair shining in the early morning sun. "Are you looking for me niece?"

"We need to end this. I won't let you kill Liam or harm my friends. You tried to kill the witch in me, why?" I lean against the railing with George, Dane walking towards us.

"You are what your father made you, a vampire. You don't deserve to have my sister's gifts or her name. After I kill the vampires you love so much I will kill you. If you want to live wolf, run now." Dane gives me a devious smile, almost bragging.

"No, you're not. You're afraid of what I can do that's why you wanted me dead. You're afraid I'm more powerful than you. Tell me Dane, do you fear the witch or the vampire more. Oh … it's both." I smile back smugly at him.

"Are you reading my mind, do you have that gift as well?" The look of pure frustration covers his face and I revel in it.

I whisper for George to go the field after I have him distracted. Walking towards Dane I let his thoughts pour into my mind. "I am gifted but not in that way. So you think this is a trick and another witch is helping me. I assure you we are the only witches here. My mother wouldn't want you to do this but after the things I did at my father's side I can't blame you really. If the Romanoff's had taken me in maybe I would have turned out different. What I am, the things I did, that is on me but the blood of all those poor unfortunate souls … that is on the Romanoff's."

Dane's hands ball into fists as he stands only inches from me. I look up into his dark green eyes and see a hint of fear. "To train you as a witch would have been blasphemy. Once I have rid you of my sister's gift I will put a stake through your heart with a smile on my face."

"What you keep asking yourself Dane is will that work. I am a hybrid of sorts. Deep down you know you can hunt and kill vampires but I am something beyond that. I scare you … imagine that." A sly smile curls up on my lips as he turns from me running full out toward the field.

As I reach the field I see Mitchell, George and Liam standing there, the three of them stare at me baffled. George looks at me taking his glasses off his face. He rubs the lenses on his shirt placing them back on. "Where is he Cara?"

"I lost him and I can't hear his thoughts, they're all mixed up." Standing with my eyes closed I feel Mitchell's gloved hand take my hand. I open my eyes and look into the most amazing sparkling brown heaven. "He's in the cemetery, I think maybe in an old building. It looks like it hasn't been used in years; it may have once belonged to the caretaker."

Liam rubs his hand over his chin, the flame of an idea burning in his eyes. "Mitchell take Cara home but call me if she gets any more information on him. I have a plan and George here is going to help me with it."

"What do you need George for? He's going to change tonight and he can't change in a cemetery Liam." My voice rises sharply as I glare back at the blonde vampire.

"George and I need more of that witch's bane, lots more. Mitchell can help you make it; we don't need you handling it knowing what it can do to you. If the building is blessed I can't enter but George can so I'll need George to flush him out." Mitchell gives Liam the same look I do, both of us dumbfounded.

"What can I do Liam?" George stands with his shoulders back, his head held high.

Liam puts his arm around George as they walk away from us. I pull Mitchell with me as I follow them. "You're not doing this without us Liam."

"What is that scripture … Vengeance is mine, I will repay, sayeth the Lord. I'm sure the Lord has stopped caring what I did a long time ago. My black soul is damned anyway. He says he spared me because he took Laura from me; I spared him because I let her death cripple me. No more, tonight he will pay for taking my sweet Laura from me." I see a darkness in him I hadn't in forever, the old Liam was back.

Mitchell takes me home so I can make more witch's bane. Liam wants a few liters of it so I had to get busy. After we get the ingredients together a wonderful dark idea comes to me, a mischievous smile stretching across my face.

"Mitchell, when I was in Daniel's head I saw something he didn't want me to see. The guilt he carries over killing Laura has haunted him for hundreds of years. What if we got Laura's ghost to pay him a visit, remind him of what he did to her." I watch as his smirk becomes a glorious smile, his lips kissing me softly.

"You devious beauty, that is brilliant. Do you think she's still at the hospital?" He pushes me back as I hand him the first ingredient for the witch's bane.

"There's an incantation in Dane's book to call a ghost to you. You work on this and I'll go in the living room and see if I can contact Laura." I wasn't sure what plan Liam had in mind but I knew seeing Laura would unsettle Dane. It was time that Liam knew his love was still with us; maybe they could find some happiness in her afterlife.

A/N : I want to give a big thank you to harrylee94 for all the help and advice, this chapter wouldn't be possible without you. Also, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing .. means so much. Please continue to give me your feedback, I love to hear from you.


	18. Sweet Revenge

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 18 – "Sweet Revenge"

Mitchell continues to make the witch's bane as I start the incantation. As I say the words a wild wind blows through the living room, the lights flicker on and off and the temperature drops dramatically.

I call out to Laura again, Mitchell acting as if all of this was normal. Slowly I see her image come into view, her blue eyes still haunting.

"Why have you summoned me here?" Her voice sounded as lost as she looked.

"To help us, to help Liam. I believe seeing you again will send Dane over the edge. You haunt is every waking thought and you are in his every dream. You can end this Laura, please." Mitchell walks into the room, his fingers lacing into mine.

"To help you means to see Liam again. I so want what you have. To be with him, to hold him, to kiss my Liam once more, that's all I've ever wanted. I will do this but first I must see him." I smile back at her, the joy in my heart overflowing.

"He's at Avon View Cemetery with George. Hurry Laura, we have to finish this before the moon rises." She is gone, a hushed silence left in her absents.

We go to the kitchen, Mitchell bottling up the finished potion when a sharp pain courses through my head.

Both of my palms plant firmly on the kitchen table, my vision completely blurred. Mitchell rubs my back as he tries to help me to a seat.

"Cara, is it Dane?" I can barely make out the outline of his face, his hands resting on my shoulders.

"He's so angry, he's looking for something but he can't find it. The room he's in has been ransacked, he's screaming so loud it hurts. I can see him searching an old brown pack; he's getting angrier by the second. Oh … the screams, they hurt my head. Mitchell … he knows. He's looking for the book, he knows it's missing. Wait … he thinks Emily has it. We have to get to Emily before he does." Mitchell leaves me to get the car keys when I hear something that chills me to my soul.

"You have it don't you, Cara. I'll get it back after I've killed all of you." His voice leaves my head and I know I have to end this connection I share with him.

When Mitchell enters the room I'm on my knees on the kitchen floor, the pain in my head causing my ears to bleed. "Cara!" He screams picking me up in his arms.

"I need to … reverse the spell … Daniel knows … help me." Dane's screams get louder and louder as Mitchell lays me on the sofa. He frantically turns the pages of the book until the spell is before us.

"Cara, you need to cause great pain to end the link, enough to make him feel it or do a reversal spell that looks like it could take forever to complete. What do you want me to do?" The panic in Mitchell's voice makes me realize I have no choice.

"Hit me; hit me as hard as you can. I need you to knock me out Mitchell." Taking his hand I can feel his fingers tighten up.

"What?! Are you fucking crazy? I could kill you Cara. There has to be another way." I reach for him but he's gone.

My vision is completely black now and all I can hear is Dane's screams. "Mitchell … Dane is using the link to try to kill me. Please!" I know I'm shouting at him but I the pain is too unbearable.

I feel his hands cradle my face, his lips on my forehead. "I can't Cara, I'm sorry."

Pushing him away from me I sit up on the sofa. I feel his hands on me again and I shove him away. "You won't help me so I'll have to do this myself."

Mitchell's hands grip the tops of my arms but I manage to wiggle free from him. Feeling my way along the wall I make it the kitchen. I can feel Mitchell behind me so I know I have to act fast.

I plunge both of my hands in the sink, a few inches of witch's bane still in the bowl. The flesh on my hands begins to burn as if I had set them on fire. Mitchell jerks my hands from the sink, wrapping them in a towel. I hear the faucet turn on as he thrusts my hands under the cold running water.

The pain in my head stops, my visions slowly returning but the pain in my hands is excruciating. I can finally see the bubbled and burnt flesh on my hands, blood dripping into the sink.

"You have gone completely mental. Cara, your hands …" Mitchell continues to hold my arms as the cool water soothes my pain.

"I need some Lavender and Echinacea root; you'll find them in those containers next to the sugar." Mitchell releases my arms, reaching for the blue glass containers.

"Do you have your witch stuff all over the flat?" He tries to make me smile, his nose wrinkling up as he grins.

"You need to break the root up into a power and sprinkle it on my hands." He gingerly breaks the dry root up with his fingers, placing it in a bowl.

After laying a towel on the table he helps me over, placing my hands out palms down. With tender care he sprinkles the root being ever so careful not to touch my skin.

"That feels so good." I sit back in the chair, enjoying the little bit of relief the root powder is giving me.

Mitchell's mobile begins to ring as we both stare at it. "I've got to get it, it could be George."

I try to tend to my hands, the skin on my fingers starting to peel. Mitchell comes back in the kitchen with a strange look on his face. "George said Laura came to Liam. They talked for a bit then Laura went into that building Dane was hiding out in. He came running out and stole a car. They're not sure where he went but Laura is trying to find him. I told George you had to break the link between you and Dane. They're on their way back to the flat. Liam said he owes you. I'm going to the pharmacy, you need some burn cream." With a quick kiss my sweet Mitchell is out the door.

I try to wiggle my fingers, the pain throbbing as I do. Looking down at the bloody mess that is my hands I hold them out, walking into the living room. Using my barefoot I begin to turn the pages, trying to find a healing spell.

Hearing a car pull up outside I go to the window to see who it is. Liam's blonde locks are the first thing I see as he and George head towards the house. George uses his key to let them in; the two of them giving me a peculiar stare. George sits down on the sofa next to me, almost giggling. "What did you do to your hands? I suppose that explains why you're toeing your way through this book."

"Very funny Sands, didn't know I lived with a comedian." George places the book in his lap, turning the pages slowly.

Liam walks in from the kitchen, giving me his stern fatherly look. "You burned your hands in witch's bane to break the link between you and Dane. I'd say you're bloody brilliant but that is just insane Cara. Look at your hands, your handicapped now."

"I'm trying to find a healing spell." I look up at him with my sad doe eyes but I don't even get a smile.

"Here, you need blood." Liam bites his writs and places it before me.

"Hell no!" I turn my face from him, pursing my lips tight.

"Why not, its blood and you need it!" Liam shouts at me as he shoves his wrists back in my face.

"Stop it Liam. If I'm going to drink vamp blood it will be Mitchell's. I want to do this without blood so let me." I give Liam a hard look, George's blue eyes going wide.

"Uh … Cara, is this what you're looking for?" George holds the book out to me and I turn to look at him. Taking a deep breath I look down at the page and see a potion for healing.

"Thank you George, will you help me make it?" He nods at me as we walk into the kitchen. Mitchell is back soon, a small bag in his hands.

"Hey, what are you making?" He gives me a kiss on the cheek as he opens the small white bottle of burn cream.

"Making a healing potion." George smiles up at him very proudly.

"She needs blood Mitchell, she'll heal faster and she knows it. She won't drink anyone's but yours so try to talk some sense into your arse of a girlfriend." Liam pushes the kitchen chair back as he heads for the living room.

"I didn't even think about that. Do you want to?" Mitchell places the white bottle back down on the counter, giving me his deep brown eyed gaze.

"If you think I should. I don't want to get the taste for blood again Mitchell. That's why I don't feed often. I've had more blood since I met you than I've had in the last fifty years." The throbbing pain in my hands is hard to ignore but the sweet kiss that Mitchell gives me helps me forget it briefly.

"You need it but I won't force you too. It's your choice Cara." He holds my arms at the wrists as he turns my hands over gently. "They look bad … maybe just a little blood."

I nod my head at him, his hands going around my waist. He picks me up sitting me on the counter top. His hands rub the top of my thighs, our lips mingling together. George slowly inches out of the room, leaving me alone with the vampire that loves me.

After he bites his wrists he holds it up to me, his blood smelling so good. As the warm liquid fills my mouth I do my best not to use my hands to hold on to him.

Mitchell lets me drink from him for a short while, my tongue licking the wound as he pulls his tasty arm from my mouth.

I sit there letting the blood revive me, my hands already feeling better. "Thank you love."

Mitchell wipes the blood from the corner of my lips, putting his thumb in his mouth. I want so badly to push him in the floor and have my way with him. Mitchell gives me his lusty look and I know he's thinking the same thing I am.

He takes me about the waist again, my feet touching the floor again. Mitchell leans down to kiss me when Liam comes back in the kitchen and he's not alone.

Laura enters the kitchen hand in hand with her Liam. Mitchell and I turn to them, George walking in behind them. "I know where he is and I believe he's gone quite mad. He keeps screaming something about the chronicle. I left him in the boiler room at the hospital. I showed myself to him at the cemetery and he doubted I was real. I touched him and he stared at me. I asked him over and over why he killed me, why he took me from Liam. All he ever said was it was an accident. I asked why he was staring at me but then he began to shake his head and ran out screaming he was sorry. I finally found him at the hospital, trying to talk to the recently dead. He wanted to know why I had not passed over and one of them told him I have to find my door. I honestly think he's trying to find my door for me."

The five of us talk strategy, the boys wanting to go to the hospital and face him but Laura and I think a more diplomatic touch is needed.

Mitchell tells George he can't change at the hospital not with Dane walking the halls. George agrees, packing for a night in the woods.

With George in the woods and a quick call to check on Emily we go back to the problem at hand. Laura holds Liam's hand, a happy smile on her face. Liam looks at the liters of witch's bane on the kitchen table, his index finger rubbing his lips.

"He's gone mad, seeing Laura finally snapped his fragile mind. All we have to do is get the witch's bane to the hospital, pour the potion into a therapy tub and let Laura chase him to it. Mitchell and I can grab him and throw him in it. This will work Cara." Liam's blue eyes flash as if a fire burned behind them.

Laura and Liam had been waiting since that awful night so long ago to get their revenge on Dane and if fate is with us they would have it tonight.


	19. Doors

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 19 – "Doors"

Driving up to the hospital I see Abigail walking in, Mitchell instantly turning to me. "You need to handle her; we don't need her getting in the way."

"I will, just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you in the basement." I kiss Mitchell all too briefly before exiting the car.

Walking down the corridor I go over several different stories in my head trying to find the right one to tell Abby. She had called several times checking on George and wondering why I went holiday without telling her.

Rounding the corner to the lab I see Abby standing at the door. She glances over at me giving me that Abigail nice to see you smile.

"Cara O'Connor I should give you a good thrashing but I won't. So, where have you been, what have you been doing or should I ask whom?" Her smile turns into a playful grin as she giggles hard.

"Abby, I'm sorry I've not been a very good friend. I've been up north, family business. Tell you what; after George is better we'll all go out. Your pick, maybe that new nightclub you've wanted to check out." I see the smile on her face get bigger as she nearly explodes with giddiness.

"That's excellent. Tell George to give me a ring and Cara, tell him I'm really looking forward to seeing him again." Her eyes sparkle as she enters the lab. I watch her put her keycard in her pocket, my fingers quickly sliding in as she opens the door and I slip it out.

I smile as I tap the card against my chin. "Let's see her get out of the lab without this. She'll have to call security … sorry Abby." I whisper to the door as I hurry off to the basement.

Taking the stairs down to the basement I hear footsteps behind me. I wait at the last platform, the footsteps trailing off. Looking up I see Herrick, his eyes flashing wildly at me. "Hello Cara, where are we off to in such a hurry?"

"Not now Herrick." I bite at my bottom lip as I continue to the basement. I step down as I feel Herrick's hand on my shoulder, his black eyes glaring back at me.

"Not so fast Cara, I want answers. How did you get Mitchell to come back to you, what's your little secret?" I see the coy vampire as if a cat was playing with a mouse before he eats it.

"The truth Herrick, you should try it sometime." I remove his hand from my shoulder only to have him grab my wrist.

"I will win him back. I'm his marker after all." He gives me a victorious smile, his grip becoming tight.

Footsteps echo up the stairs, Herrick pushing me against the wall. He hisses at me as his fangs drop. I smirk back at him, baring my neck. "Go ahead, I dare you."

His lips rest on my bare skin causing goosebumps to ripple across me. Suddenly Herrick goes sailing to the other wall, Mitchell standing there completely vamped out. "Get the fuck out of here Herrick."

Herrick looks back in disbelief as he straightens his jacket. "That thing you're fucking Mitchell isn't good for you. She'll get you killed, you wait and see."

Mitchell reaches out to grab him but I take his hand, pulling him to me. "It's okay; we need to get to Liam.

Hurrying down the stairs we reach the basement as Liam is kissing Laura so sweetly. Mitchell turns his head to me, his grin covering his face. "Liam, do you need a moment?"

"Maybe later. Mitchell I've poured all the witch's bane in the therapy tub upstairs. I've compelled the therapist to go home for the evening. You really need to work on compelling people, things are easier that way." Liam winks at me as he and Mitchell go back up the stairs.

Laura and I walk to the boiler room door, her face looking a little beatific. "Thank you Cara, I'm so grateful to have Liam back. I was sure he didn't want anything to do with me, I was a fool. After all of this is done we are going back to Ireland together."

"I'm happy for the two of Laura. Liam is lucky to have you. I was very angry at the both of you but you two fell in love and I understand that now. Thank you for helping us with Dane, I hope all of this is behind us soon." Laura hugs me, my arms slowly go around her and returning the hug. Laura and I were never very close when she was alive but I hope to change that now while I still have the chance.

"Shall I go in and have another chat with Dane or phase in and out, he really hated that at the cemetery." A devious smile creeps upon her lips as her blue eyes go from haunting to bright.

"Whatever will drive him out but Laura we need to get him to the therapy room. Liam and Mitchell are waiting for him there." She nods at me as she vanishes. I wait on the other side of the door, listening intently.

Laura shouts Dane's name over and over, the vampire hunter staying very quiet. She asks him why did I have to die, why did you kill me. Still nothing. I place my ear to the door, my breathing slowing down. Closing my eyes I hear the rusty door knob turn, the door creaking open slightly.

Scurrying back I watch as the door opens, a young boy about nineteen or twenty comes out. He looks at me, his eyes narrowing at first then relaxing. "You see me don't you?"

"Yes, who are you?" The boys grey eyes flutter for a second as he gawks at me.

"I died in the boiler room, hung myself from the pipes in there. My mum and dad died upstairs, car accident. I've been down here all alone ever since. The names Malcolm, nice to meet you." He extends his hand and I see the cuts on his wrist.

"Hello Malcolm, I'm Cara. Sweetheart, why haven't you found your door yet?" My heart breaks for him, he looked utterly alone.

"I don't think I'll get one, I did off myself." Malcolm starts to wonder the basement, his eyes gazing up.

"You don't know that, you could." I try to make him feel better but knew that was impossible.

"That pretty ghost, she your friend?" He leans against the door, his head rolling back and forth.

"Why?" The questions had intruded me but more over it worried me.

"It's not safe in there. That man, the one with the crazy green eyes and flaming hair, he speaks to the dead. He saw me, talked to me. He wanted me to find a door and throw her inside." Malcolm wiggles his finger for me to come closer. "He promises to give me back my life."

I push him to the side and rip the door open. The boiler room was full of pipes, wires and tall round drums that spread out across the room. The lights are dimly lit, the smell wet and damp. I creep into the room, Malcolm right on my heels.

I hear voices coming from a metal catwalk above me, the stairs to my left. Malcolm rushes to the stairs, spreading his arms out before me. "Move please." I try to walk around him but he dances around blocking my path.

"He'll hurt you, I know it." I duck under his arm and take the stairs two at a time.

Malcolm stands at the top of the catwalk, his eyes peering at me. I glare back at him, my jaw clenching together. "Stop this. I have to help my friend."

"Can I help?" The sadness in his voice breaks me as I nod my head at him. We walked towards the voices, seeing Dane holding something that bellows a white plume of smoke in the air. He keeps chanting an incantation over and over, his eyes locked and wild.

"Cara, send your demon away. Take her from my sight." Dane yells at me, as he thrusts the burning incense towards Laura.

I allow the vampire to take over as I walk up to him. I hiss as my mouth opens wide, my fangs bared to him. He recoils from me, the once proud vampire hunter now a quivering child.

Hovering over him I retract my fangs, my green eyes still burning. "You brought this own yourself Dane. You shall reap what you have sewn."

A cold calculating smile spreads across his face and I shiver. Before I can react he cuts me with a dagger slipped under his sleeve. He wipes his palm across my arm, the crimson showing bright in the dim light.

I stand shocked as he runs pass us, Laura tearing the hem of my shirt to make a bandage for my arm.

"Go, follow him." I wrap my arm as both Laura and Malcolm disappear.

Walking down the stairs I feel a cold wind blow by me, a cackling laughter filling my ears. "Thank you Cara … thank you so much."

I wasn't sure what Dane was thanking me for but I was about to find out. I walk through the maze of large boiler drums, the electronics and computers used to run them illuminating the way.

A static rumbles through the room, a low hum like that of electricity coursing through wires. I hear Dane chant another incantation and I freeze in my tracks. Within each word was the reason he needed my blood. From blood that is not dead nor does it live will there be a door of death to give.

A large white door hangs inches from the floor, a shiny brass knob in the center. I run to Laura but before I can reach her Dane grabs her and with his hand upon hers makes her turn the knob. The door flings open and I watch in horror as he tosses her inside. She screams for me to help her but the door slams shut as I reach it. Dane's laughter echoes through the room, his green eyes glowering at me.

I turn to Malcolm, his mouth hanging open. "Do you know where the therapy room is upstairs?" He nods his head vigorously at me, his dark hair tousling about. "Go and tell Liam and Mitchell to come into the boiler room, tell them Cara sent you and if they won't believe you give Mitchell this." I give my mother's stone talisman to Malcolm and watch him vanish from the room.

I listen for footsteps or maybe even Dane's breathing but cold empty silences greets me back. My body becomes still as I study the room, a shadow quickly moving across the wall to my right.

Moving like a lioness hunting her prey, I slink across the floor in a crouched position. I had just watched him take Laura from Liam yet again, the pain in my chest reverberates through me as a hot white anger blazes in my soul.

Any resemblance that was once human in me all but gone as the true vampire in me wakens. Not since the days of hunting by my father's side had I let my dark nature take control of me but now, now I was that demon yet again.

Daniel Romanoff stands proudly before me, my blood still staining his hand. I see the hatred he has for me in his eyes, his lips curving into a perfect bow. "Looks like I won again, vampire. You sent your ghost after me and now she's gone. Looks like your next." Dane pulls his dagger from his jacket as he runs towards me.

I stand still, waiting for him to get close enough. My hand grips his throat as I lift him off the ground. He wiggles trying to free himself as I toss him against the wall. Slowly he rises, waving for me to come to him.

Liam and Mitchell come running into the room, Liam screaming for Laura. The heartache in his voice sends me over the edge. Mitchell reaches for me; my black eyes gazes back at. "Cara, there is another way. You don't have to do this.

I shake my head at him as I leap at Dane. Dane swings the dagger cutting my shoulder. I ignore the pain, bending his hand back till I hear it snap like a twig.

The dagger falls to the floor, Dane kneeling to the ground. Looking into his now fearful eyes I smile callously. Mitchell calls my name but I'm too far gone to care. Straddling Dane, I grip the back of his head with my free hand and sink my fangs deep in his neck.

I hear him gurgle as I draw one last mouth full of blood from him. My chin drips with the dark liquid, my chest and arms covered in it. Mitchell catches me as I collapse to the floor. All my senses seem off as the vampire lulls back to sleep. "Mitchell … I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You did what you had to Cara." He holds me close to him, the blood on me making him go stiff.

Malcolm smiles at me as we walk to the boiler room door. "Thank you." His small voice carries some hope in it. Mitchell turns so I can see the door, painted blue with a silver knob. Malcolm opens it, a brilliant white light filtering out. "I'll try to find her, your friend. I owe you that much." He steps inside and the door is gone.

I had open a door myself, one I thought I had sealed shut. Now that it was open I feared what waited for me. Could I ever be the Cara that Mitchell loved again?


	20. Old is New Again

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 20 – "Old is New Again"

Mitchell carries me out to the car, Liam still down in the boiler room. My head was thumping with the sound of Dane's blood pumping through me. Mitchell takes off his black leather jacket, draping it over me. "Stay here Cara, I have to go back and check on Liam."

Pulling the jacket close to me, I let Mitchell's scent fill my nostrils. I look down at my hands, both of them covered in blood. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath, wiping my hands on my jeans.

A rapping on the car window startles me as I jump up straight in the backseat. Herrick stands hunched over, his face smiling back at me through the passenger side glass.

"What do you want Herrick?" I shout at him as he opens the car door.

Sitting down he turns to me, my body reclined back. "Has someone had an accident? Poor Cara, look at you. Your face, your hands, your clothes. If I didn't know better I'd swear you're a vampire. Let me see, you're currently fucking one every night. Did Mitchell accidently have a taste of you? Seeing what you did to Henry perhaps not. How did you get around that little blood curse of yours because it's obvious to me you've been turned."

I sit up straight, throwing Mitchell's jacket to the side. "What if I am a vampire? What if Mitchell did turn me, what is it to you Herrick?"

"That would answer a lot Cara. Now I know how you got him to come back to you. You let him fuck and feed, how lady like of you my dear." Herrick turns to exit the car when I see him freeze.

My face goes tight as I try to exit the car through the driver's side when Herrick grabs me. His hand holds my wrist, his eyes closing shut. "What? You still have a pulse and a heartbeat. How is that possible?"

As I jerk my wrist from his hand Mitchell opens the car door pulling me to him. Liam stands beside him, both of them covered in blood. "Herrick you need to leave. This is none of your concern."

"On the contrary Mitchell, if you're feeding in public then it is my concern. Who's your friend here?" Herrick gets out of the car and starts to circle us.

Liam places his hand on Herrick's chest, the blonde vampire a good foot taller than Herrick. "I'm Liam Holt. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"William Herrick and yes I have. You're an Old One or could be. I've heard much about you Mr. Holt. The Old Ones have tried to get you in their clan for centuries. Let me say, you going rogue has given me so many ideas. One vampire standing up against the all-powerful Old Ones, it is a rebellious idea yet here you are. Join me, I'll protect you. With me as your second you can have Bristol, you could have England." Herrick's blue eyes dance around with excitement, almost gleeful.

"Go away; you are no more than a gnat to me. You're too young to understand that being a vampire is more than blood or power. We were created from the pits of hell to wreak havoc on humans, to consume and take. Over the centuries I've learned to evolve, be more than the darkness in me. We are a slave to the blood and it our master but we don't have to be damned by it. When you can see that this long life we are given is a gift then you have truly begun to live. I have not lived over seven hundred years to have some whelp tell me what I can or cannot have. Leave before I rip your throat out." Liam's blue eyes are dark ebony as he looms over Herrick. Herrick slowly backs away then turns to run.

Mitchell gives Liam a large smile as the two of them start to laugh. I stare back at them, the blood on Mitchell's shirt causing me to shake. The back of my throat begins to burn and I want so desperately to have one more mouthful of blood. Mitchell kisses my forehead as he helps me back on the car. I take his hand as he leans forward. "Why are you covered in blood, the both of you?"

"We had to dispose of Dane's body. Liam and I carried him to the incinerator, after Liam poured a gallon of witch's bane over him. He's gone Cara, dead and gone." He brushes my cheek, his brown eyes smiling back at me.

The car ride home is excruciating, the smell of the blood swirls in the car making me thirsty. My craving for blood had not been this bad in over a thousand years and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control again.

"Liam, we'll find Laura. My ghost friend Malcolm told me he would look for her." Liam turns to me, his blue eyes trickling tears.

"She's lost to me again Cara. I won't hold on to some false hope, I can't. I'm going back to Ireland soon. I have to pick up the pieces of my heart and try to go on." He pats my hand as I lay it on his shoulder.

Walking into the house I feel the blood pulling to me. I want so badly to be rid of this feeling as if I'm not in control of myself anymore. Taking Mitchell by the hand I rush up the starts, throwing open the bathroom door. Mitchell gives me a curious look as I strip down and begin to take his clothes off. "Slow down Cara … we don't have to rush this."

I turn on the shower and jump inside. Mitchell slides in behind me his lips on my neck. I feel his hand slide over my stomach, his erection pressing into my back.

Turning to face him I feel our lips tangling together in a heated lust. I push him against the shower wall, my hands trailing up his arms, feeling the hard firm muscles as he picks me up. My legs go around his waist, my lips kissing him hungrily. He slams me against the wall, his hard cock burying deep inside me. I feel the pure pleasure of him filling me, my body quickening around his long girth.

He begins to move slowly out of me when I feel the vampire surface again. I fight to take over but the call of his blood and the feel of him thrusting inside me are too much to fight. With my fangs out I sink into his firm neck, his blood soothing the burning in my throat.

I feel his body tighten up, his arms squeezing me hard. "Cara, stop." His thrusts stop as he pulls out of me. My hands twist in his hair, my arms locked around his neck as I continue to drink from him.

He pulls at my arms, pushing me out of the tub onto the hard tile floor. I crawl on my hands and knees, his blood dripping from my chin. "More … give me more."

Mitchell takes my face in his hands, his eyes gazing back at me with alarm. "This isn't you Cara, fight this."

I leap at him, sending both of us sailing to the cold floor. I hear the breath leave his lungs as we make a hard thud, my hands gripping his biceps tight. "More." That is all I can say as my fangs sink into shoulder. He lets out a hiss, his hand tightening around the back of my neck.

"CARA!" Mitchell screams at me as he pushes me off of him again. The bathroom room flings open, a pair of hands pulls me off of Mitchell by my ankles.

I curve my fingers, my nails scraping down Mitchell's chest as Liam pulls my naked wet blood covered body to the hallway. My lips curve up from my fangs as I rise from the floor. Liam slaps me hard across the face, his black eyes staring me down.

"It's the blood Cara; don't let it take you, not again." His voice is so calm, his high stately tone soothing me. I lean against the wall, the vampire inside slowly releasing me.

As my heartbeat and breathing return to normal I look over to the tall blonde vampire hovering over me. "Mitchell!" Tears spring to my eyes as I run towards the bathroom.

Liam takes me by my waist, holding me tight to him. "No, I can't let you see him. You might lose control again."

Mitchell walks into the hall, tears pooling in his eyes. "Liam, what's wrong with her?"

I smell the blood; see the deep claw marks on his chest and the vampire burst forth from me again. I writhe in Liam's arms, my fingers reach for Mitchell. "Mitchell, I need a sturdy chair and lots of rope." Mitchell nods to Liam, grabbing his pants from the bathroom floor.

Liam takes me to my bedroom, throwing me on the bed. I bounce back up, my hands twisting in his long blonde hair. He pushes me off of him as he rifles through my closet.

After finding sundress, he throws it on me and shoves me back to the bed. "Stay put Cara."

Closing my eyes I beg the witch in me to fight, the vampire smirking back at me. "Blood … I need more blood. Please Liam."

Mitchell slowly opens the door, a coil of rope and one of my wooden kitchen chairs under his arm. "I hate to do this too her Liam. I know we have too; the blood lust has taken her. If my friend Carl hadn't done this for me I would have become a monster. Liam, I love her but that thing isn't my Cara. I want my Cara back."

His words sink deep inside me, causing the witch to scream out. With hot tears streaming down my face I fight the vampire, pushing it back into the darkness. "Mitchell, I love you."

The feel of his hands on my face is like heaven as he kisses my forehead. "I love you too Cara but you aren't yourself sweetheart. We have to do this, until the blood lust is under control."

He wraps the rope around my wrists as I hang my head. Mitchell and Liam tie me to the chair, the vampire dormant for the moment. They leave me in the dark empty room, Liam telling Mitchell to leave me be.

The sun begins to rise, the light seeping through the curtains. I hear George coming in, his cheery nature not present this morning. The conversation from downstairs filters up to my ears and it's all about me.

"George, if you go upstairs stay out of Cara's room. She killed Dane, by drinking him dry and ripping out his throat. She's not herself; she's all vampire at the moment." The lacey proper tone is unmistakably Liam's.

They spend the next few minutes telling George about the hospital and my actions afterwards. Mitchell's voice sounds so sad as he tells George they had to tight me up. George sounds concerned, not sure what to do at all.

Footsteps come up the stairs, the shower water turning on. I can smell the foul odder waving off of George, the wolves odder after the change was pungent to say the least.

Liam opens the door, a bowl of soup and some tea on a tray. "You need to eat Cara." He goes about feeding me when I hear a faint heartbeat, the swishing sound of blood pumping through veins and I try to break free from my restraints.

"Hello Abby, I'll go get George for you." Mitchell hurries up the stairs and swings open my bedroom door. Liam holds me down by my shoulders yelling at Mitchell to get rid of our company.


	21. As Time Goes By

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 21 – "As Time Goes By"

The next week passes by with Liam and Mitchell taking turns caring for me but neither of them untie me. Even when I'm taken to the bathroom I remain bound.

George keeps his distances even though I tell him I wouldn't feed from him. After that morning with Abigail he hasn't spent much time at the flat.

I beg Mitchell to let me go, my tears pours with each word. He always kisses me, leaving me alone to cry. I begin to think Liam and Mitchell mean to leave me like this, never to be free again.

At the end of the second week I feel gentle fingers against my sore aching wrists, the ropes binding me falling to the ground. I lift my head to see Mitchell, his sweet smile finally back. "Are you sure you can trust me?"

His soft kiss makes my heart leap as he pulls me from the chair to his arms. "Liam said to see. He's out in the hall, waiting."

"You both think I'm going to vamp out again. Honestly, I don't think I trust myself. If Liam hadn't stopped me I would have killed Abby." Rubbing my hand over his prickly cheek I gaze into his soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry Mitchell, what I did to you. I don't blame you if you hate me."

His gloved hand rubs my cheek, his eyes gazing back at me with nothing but love. "Hate you, no Cara, I could never hate you. I've missed you, missed my Cara. I hope she's back now."

He holds me tighter, his arms engulfing me. I kiss the nape of his neck, Mitchell clinching his jaw. "You think I'm going to bite you again, don't you?"

"I think you might. It's only been two weeks Cara; it took me six months to get clean last time. You were consumed with blood lust sweetheart; you don't just get over that." I pull back from his arms, curling up in the bed. Mitchell lies down next to me as I curl up around him.

We lay there for a while, Mitchell holding me as I battle with the vampire deep inside me. This inner turmoil that waged on within me daily was becoming tiresome, the vampire winning some days.

Liam comes in the room, standing at the foot of the bed. "Cara, I need you to look at me."

I sit up in the bed, Mitchell holding my hand. The smell of blood makes me shake all over, the back of my throat burning again.

Mitchell pulls me to him, my body resting between his legs. "You can do this Cara, fight."

Looking up to Liam I see a glass of blood in his hands, the crimson liquid smelling so alluring. He hands it to me, his blues looking so pensive. "Hold it but don't drink it. It's hard but you can do it."

I look over my shoulder to Mitchell and it's hard for him as well. "You can leave if you want to. I know this can't be easy Mitchell."

"I'm not going anywhere. We'll do this together." Mitchell rests his chin my shoulder, his scruffy cheek rubbing mine.

With all my will I concentrate on not drinking the blood when George comes bursting into the room. "It's not her fault … it's the Romanoff blood. Emily found something in the chronicle."

Liam quickly takes the blood from me, he and Mitchell tying me back in the chair. I feel a small bit of hope flourish inside me; perhaps Emily could help end this nightmare for me.

After a few moments the four of them enter the room, Emily standing next door. I see the old leather bound book in her hand, her fingers gliding over a page. "According to the journal entry that Dane made, the Romanoff's blood is the purest blood there is. They purposely took a position to make their blood alluring to vampires, almost like a siren call. They would cut themselves, causing the vampire to lose control and while the vampire was consumed with blood lust they would become an easy kill. You need to purge yourself Cara, you need to bleed yourself."

Liam and Mitchell look at me, both of them carry the same furrowed brow. "I know what to do Mitchell but I don't think it's safe for you to be in the house while I do it. You know what her blood can do and we can't take that risk, I'll have to dispose of it."

Mitchell places a hand on each side of my face, kissing me hard. "I want to stay, I can do this Liam. I'm not leaving her."

"If you're sure Mitchell but first sign I see you're not handling it I'll toss you out on your arse." Liam gives Mitchell a fatherly look, his eyebrows drawing together.

Mitchell carries me to the kitchen, Liam tying my hands out in front of me. With my feet still bound I sit at the kitchen table with my arms stretched out. Liam places a large bowl on the floor under my arms as he proceeds to cut large gashing in me.

George sits with Mitchell in the living room, my beautiful vampire coming to the kitchen door from time to time. He watches as my blood fills the bowl, his hand rubbing over his mouth. "How much longer Liam?"

"Emily will be back soon with her donor blood then I'll stop cutting her. She heals quickly so this will all be over soon." Liam takes the first bowl to the sink, pouring some clear liquid in it and setting it on fire.

I smile at Mitchell, my head feeling a little dizzy. "Love you." He smiles back at me, giving me a wink as he goes back to the living room.

The hours pass by as I feel my body become colder, my fingers going numb. Mitchell comes to the door once more when Emily finally shows up with the bags of blood. "Sorry it took so long. I had a hard time getting this much blood at once."

Liam takes the bags, shaking his head at me. "You're not drinking this. We need to start an I.V. Emily. Mitchell, can you carry her up to her bed but don't untie her."

"Why not? Look at her Liam; she can barely lift her head." Mitchell's voice sounds so harsh as he glowers at Liam.

"Just do as I say Mitchell and take her upstairs." My lover and my friend stare blankly at each, the two males having a standoff.

As Emily wipes the trickling blood from my arm she whispers softly to me. "We're going to make this right Cara. Mitchell loves you, he's been so worried and George misses you but I think Abby loves keeping him company."

"What are they telling people, telling Abby?" I lift my blue eyes to her, my eyelids feeling heavy.

"You came down with the swine flu or something like that. All I know is everyone thinks your contagious." She strokes my hair as Mitchell picks me up in his arms.

I feel my body finally give way to the blood lost as I close my eyes, Mitchell lying me down in my bed.

A gentle warmth radiates through me causing my body to awaken. I open my eyes to see Mitchell sitting on the side of my bed holding my hand. "Hello beautiful. I was starting to worry; you've been out for two day."

He helps me sit up in the bed, handing me a glass of water. I gulp it down, handing it back to him. "I'm thirsty."

"Thirsty?" I see the reservation in his eyes, his hand taking mine.

"Yes … can I have another glass of water? A small smile breaks out over his face, his eyes lighting up.

I spend the day getting my strength back, Mitchell nursing me back to health. Liam decides to test me, placing a glass of blood on the night stand next to me.

Taking the glass in my hand I hear both Mitchell and Liam move towards me, George taking a deep breath. I walk over the bathroom and pour it down the sink. Rinsing the glass out, I hand it back to Liam. "I'm better Liam, I really am."

During the next two weeks I feel like I'm a prisoner on probation, Mitchell and Liam never leaving me by myself. George spends most of his evenings out with Abby, the two of them becoming very close.

One month after I killed Dane my dear friend decides to go back to Ireland. Mitchell, George and I say goodbye to him, my heart not wanting to let him go.

"Please stay Liam, I want you to." My arms cling around his neck.

"I have to go, I need to find Laura. After seeing what you went through and watching Mitchell with you I know now I can't give up hope that I'll find her. Emily says there's a medium in Galway that may be able to help me. This isn't goodbye Cara O'Connor, this is I'll see you later." Liam holds me tight, his hands stroking my hair.

I rub his face, giving him a quick kiss. "You better come back and don't wait five hundred years to do it."

He smiles at me, nodding his head. I walk away, letting my tears finally fall. Liam and Mitchell share a long hug, George doing the same.

Watching Liam leave my life again was hard but having this sexy gorgeous loving man that just happened to be a vampire by my side made it a little easier. Looking into his beautiful honey dipped eyes I see the man I'm going to love the rest of my days.

George takes his pack; the full moon was nearly upon us. "I'll see you two in the morning. Have a good night." A coy smile curls up on his lips, Mitchell grinning back at him.

Sitting out on the steps, I lay my head over on Mitchell's shoulders. He finishes off his cigarette, the large full moon bright in the Bristol sky. "What don't we go in and have us a nice quiet evening?"

"I'd like that. How about a movie, your choice." His fingers lace into mine as we open the front door, the spring air a little warmer than usual.

We start to walk back into the flat when I hear some call our names. "Mitchell … Cara … help."

Mitchell releases my hand to catch a bloody Abigail. With my hand holding the wound on her arm, Mitchell carries her inside.

"Jesus Christ … Cara hurry!" Mitchell takes off his button up shirt, holding it to the gashes in Abigail's arm.

I get my first aid kit, trying to patch up Abby's arm when I see the shocked look on Mitchell's face.

"What!" I look back down to the deep wounds all over Abby's arm.

"That looks a newborn try to feed from her. She may turn Cara." Mitchell's face falls as he sinks to his knees.


	22. The Monster in the Dark

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 22 – "The Monster in the Dark"

We wait for the doctor to tell us if Abigail will make it, Mitchell pacing the waiting room. "What are we going to tell George? This can't be happening Cara."

"She'll be okay. I know Abigail, she's a fighter." The doctor walks in, his young face beaming back a smile. I knew this doctor well, having worked with him in the lab.

"Dr. White, is Abby okay?" I take Mitchell's hand, the two of us waiting for the worst.

"She's fine for now. She lost a lot of blood and those wounds on her arm took a lot of stitches. Do either of you know what happen?" Dr. White crosses his arms over his chest, his hazel eyes watching us intently.

Mitchell looks over to me, his lips drawing tight. I squeeze his hand, nodding to him. "No, no idea. We found her on the street like this."

"The police are questioning her now; you can see her after they're done." The doctor leaves, Mitchell giving me a distressed look.

He pulls me down the corridor, heading straight for Abby's bed. Herrick greets us as we pull back the curtain. "Mitchell, fancy seeing you here. Did you fall off the wagon again?" Herrick walks into the hall, Mitchell and I following him.

"Herrick, this wasn't me. I'm not that careless. You need to get a handle on your friends. There's a new vamp out there and it needs to be leashed." Mitchell stands only inches from Herrick, the two men staring each other down.

"This isn't one of mine. If there is a new vampire out there I think it's in our best interest to work together and find them, before this gets out of hand." Herrick smiles gloatingly at Mitchell and it makes me shiver.

"Okay, I'll look for the vamp with Cara but Herrick if I find out it's one of yours this is on you." Mitchell's brown eyes get darker as he pokes Herrick in the chest with his finger.

Abby looks so pale, her curly dark hair matted to her head. "Hey sweetie, you need anything?"

"George." That is all she's able to say as she goes back to sleep.

Mitchell takes a longer look at her arm, the bite marks going from her wrist to her elbow.

I stop Mitchell when she stirs awake, her brown eyes looking sluggish. "Cara, is George here?"

"No sweetheart, he took my friend Liam to the airport. I'm sure he'll be here soon." She rolls over going back to sleep. I hoped she bought my lie but with all the drugs in her maybe she wouldn't even remember the conversation.

Mitchell leaves a message for George on his mobile, the two of us going home to wait for him.

The next morning finds me asleep in Mitchell's lap; the two of us had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for George.

George comes in, his hair and face covered in dirt. "I want a shower and something to eat. I woke up with fur in my mouth … fur." He looked and sounded distressed, Mitchell waiting for him to shower and change before telling him about Abby.

My poor sweet friend cries as he sits at the kitchen table, his hands covering his face. Mitchell takes him to the hospital as I start to look for the new vamp on the loose.

Walking past B. Edward's funeral parlor I see Herrick standing at the entrance talking to two other vampires.

"Cara, won't you come in?" Herrick holds his hand out for me to walk in front of him.

"No thank you Herrick. Are you looking into our little situation?" I stand back from him, his blue eyes looking me over.

"I have my people on it. Tell me Cara, exactly what are you? I know what I saw in the car that day, you're a vampire." His eyes sparkle with excitement as he steps closer to me.

Leaning against the building I smile back at him. "I'm a witch that happens to be a vampire. The two live harmoniously in me."

"I take it you've always been a vampire; this has nothing to do with Mitchell. Really, that is a pity. I had hoped our Mitchell had come to his senses, stop fighting his true nature." Herrick opens the door, Seth standing on the other side.

"Herrick, don't mistake this arraignment as anything but what it is, we both want to find this vampire and stop them before they expose us all." Herrick closes the door, gazing back at me.

"I'm curious Cara, who is your maker?" I watch as he rubs his bottom lip with his index finger.

"My maker … you wouldn't know them. You might say I'm the daughter of an Old One." I hide my smile by biting at my bottom lip.

"An Old One. I am impressed Cara, you seem to have a high pedigree. Leave it to an Old One to turn a witch, ingenuous really. Mitchell has done well finding you my dear, you are a rare catch." He goes back inside, closing the door behind him.

I walk up the street, checking in with my contacts. None of them know anything about the vampire attack on Abby.

The next few days are much of the same, Mitchell having no luck either. George stays with Abby after she comes home from the hospital, Abby still freaked out about what happened. I can tell she had been compelled, her memories were too jumbled.

Mitchell grows more impatient, not sure who would make a new vampire and leave them to roam the streets. We spend most of our nights out at pubs or nightclubs, hoping to spot our careless friend.

Two weeks go by and no news, only more attacks. Two nurses are attacked one week after Abby in the hospital parking garage, their wounds matching hers.

I study on the attacks and where they took place, trying to find a pattern. Mitchell comes in from work, giving me a kiss before heading up the stairs. I go through the Romanoff chronicle again, trying to find a magical solution to this problem.

After a quick shower Mitchell bounds down the stairs, grabbing the sandwich I'd made him from the counter. With a mouth full of food he asks me if I have any leads. "Find out anything today?"

"No, nothing and Abby refuses to go back to work. George called earlier; he's taking a few days to take her out of town. I told him he has to be back soon before his time of the month." Mitchell grins at me as he pulls me into his lap. His strong arm wraps around my waist, his eyes never leaving my face.

"So, we have the house to ourselves." He gives me that playful grin, his hand rubbing the small of my back.

"Yes, it seems we do." I lean down for a kiss when someone pounds on the door.

Kissing Mitchell slowly I leave his embrace to see who's knocking our door down. Looking through the window I see Seth, his beady little eyes giving me the creeps. "What the hell do you want Seth?"

"Herrick says to tell you it happened again. Do you know a Dr. Samson White?" Mitchell's hand slides over my shoulder as he joins the conversation.

"Isn't that the doctor that took care of Abby?" He chews the last bit of his sandwich as he gives Seth a quick glance.

"I work with Dr. White, what happened?" I walk out to the steps, Mitchell staying close behind me.

Seth places his hands in his jacket pocket, slouching slightly. "He's dead; first one this new vampire has killed. Your doctor friend was found in the boiler room with his throat ripped open. Herrick said that would have some special meaning to you."

I look back at Mitchell, both of us knowing that's how and where I killed Dane.

"Thanks Seth, tell Herrick I got it from here." Seth glares at Mitchell before getting into his car.

Mitchell walks with me to the sofa, my eyes burning as I fight back my tears. "What if this vampire is hunting me? Those two nurses were friends of mine too. When I started at the hospital Lynn and Harriet were the first to talk to me, eating lunch with me till I felt more comfortable. It's obvious this is all about me Mitchell."

Mitchell strokes my back as I begin to sob into his shoulder. "Hey now, don't worry Cara. We'll find this bastard and I'll stake him myself."

"Well, at least George is safe. No vampire in their right mind would bite him." We begin to laugh, Mitchell's lips lying softly on my neck.

"You got anymore friends at that hospital, anyone we should keep an eye on?" His fingers barely brush my cheek as he moves my hair from my face.

"I know lots of people Mitchell but no more close friends. Do you really think this is about me? I don't understand … why?" I snuggle into his chest, Mitchell reclining back with me in his arms.

"It looks that way Cara. Maybe we should go back to the hospital, just to check things out." I nod my head, taking his hand as we walk out the door.

Mitchell stops his brown eyes large and fixed on a white door leaning against his car. I walk past him, going to the door. I run my fingers over it, the cool brass knob reminded me of the door that Dane pushed Laura through. I fall to the pavement, my body going numb.

My mind goes back to that day in the boiler room, the day I let the vampire take over. Mitchell knees down next to me, his fingers pulling my chin up to meet his gaze. "Don't let this get to you. Someone is playing games Cara and we can't let them win."

Placing my arms around his neck he pulls me up, my eyes still fixed on the door. "How do they know about Laura, about Dane? It has to be someone we know, a vampire with a grudge."

Mitchell helps me in the car as he moves the door. I watch from the car window as a dark thought comes me. What if this is Liam? What if losing Laura has driven him mad?

When Mitchell climbs back in the car I tell him my theory, his eyes creasing at the corners. "He wouldn't … he's your friend."

We sit in the car for a long moment, both of us staring out into the darkness with an absent look on our faces.


	23. Cat and Mouse

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 23 – "Cat and Mouse"

Since the night we found the white door leaning against the car Mitchell had been at my side night and day. I knew he was worried about me, not sure if this crazed vampire would try to attack me.

I try several times to contact Liam without any luck. The mobile number he had given me was disconnected and the caretaker of his house in Ireland hadn't seen him in weeks.

George tries to assure me Liam is my friend and could never do the things this monster was doing. I hoped he was right but not being able to talk to Liam made me think the worst.

I go about my days as if a monster wasn't out there attacking people I know, killing my coworkers and leaving clues to torment me. Mitchell goes by the funeral parlor every day to see if Herrick has found out anything new.

With spring becoming summer I want so badly to find this menace and put all of this behind me.

Abigail stops by one evening after work, George more than happy to see her. "Cara … where are you?" Her voice sounds so happy as she almost sings the words to me. I walk down the stairs, Mitchell behind me putting on a shirt.

"Hey Abby, what brings you by here besides George?" I smile at my blushing friend as Abby wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She smiles as I look down at my half unbutton shirt.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Abby. I was taking a shower and Mitchell was changing from work." Mitchell grins at me as he and George walk into the kitchen.

Abby takes my hand as she pulls me towards the kitchen, twisting her hips as if dancing. I giggle at her; she hadn't been like this in weeks. "I think we should go out. We've not been out together in months." With her big brown eye she looks at me then Mitchell, George standing behind her nodding his head.

"Where are we going Abby?" I see the smile grow on her face, my two boys beaming their own large grins.

I hurry up the stairs, Mitchell right behind me. Going through my closet I decide on a simple blue dress and jean jacket. Slipping on my black flats after pinning my hair up, I was ready to let all my worries go and have some fun.

Mitchell looks extra fine in his black hip hugging jeans, silver belt and grey tank top. My heart skips a beat as I watch him put on his red and grey checkered shirt. I hand him his favorite dark grey fingerless gloves as I give him a slow kiss.

The nightclub was really packed for a Friday night making me a little uneasy about being here. Mitchell takes my hand as we walk to the bar, the bartender giving me a flirty smile.

"What will it be?" The blue-eyed dark haired cutie gives me another flashy smile but I ignore him turning my back to him. Mitchell orders beers for all of us, George and Abby already on the dance floor.

Some loud techno music was blaring as we make our way to a table, the glow from the neon the only light in the room.

We sit sipping on our beer when a waitress comes by with a drink. She sets it down on the table, her eyes and smile all for Mitchell. He smiles back at her, taking the drink. "We didn't order this?"

She leans down, her breasts almost popping out of her shirt. "A man at the bar sent it over … for her."

I take it, looking at the white concoction. Mitchell takes a taste of it, his eyebrows creasing together. "It's a White Russian."

A small shiver runs up my spine as I take the drink from him. "It's him … the vampire. He's sending me a message … Dane was a Russian, all the Romanoff's are."

Mitchell bolts for the bar as I follow him. He takes the drink, asking the bartender who sent it. "I don't know mate, didn't really get a good look at him. He was sitting right there."

He points to the end of the bar, next to the door. Walking down to the end of the bar I see a napkin laying there with some scribbling on it. I pick it up, Mitchell looking at it. "What does that say … those letters look familiar?"

I crumble the napkin up in my hand, my teeth gritting together tight. "It's Roman letters, it says the last. This bastard knows too much about me Mitchell."

"The last? You mean the last human you killed as a vampire before Dane? Cara, this is looking more and more like Liam. He's the only one besides me that knows your past. I'm sure he knows things I don't." He wraps his arms around me as I begin to shake.

"I won't believe this is Liam, not till I talk to him. Can we leave?" Mitchell kisses me, his hands taking both of mine.

Abby isn't too happy about us killing her buzz but George promises to return the next night with her. After we get home I go straight to bed. Mitchell curls up beside me, his hands stroking my face. "We have to find Liam, I need answers Mitchell."

I spend most of Saturday trying to find someone that may know anything about Liam. Calling Emily I try to find out the name of the medium that she sent Liam too.

Emily comes over around noon, Mitchell and George watching a little telly. I put on a pot of tea as we catch up on things in the kitchen.

The beating that Dane had given Emily was long forgotten, not even one scar remained. Pouring the tea, I give Emily the Romanoff chronicle. She devours the pages as I tell her about my mysterious tormentor.

Taking out her mobile Emily begins to dial a number. She smiles as a voice say hello on the other end. "Shay, it's Emily. You know that very handsome blonde man I sent to you. Yes, the vampire. I need to know if he's been to see you." She waits a moment, her body shifting in her chair. "Thanks Shay, that helps a lot."

"Well … what did you find out?" My need for information was showing all over my face.

"She said Liam did come see her and she sent him to a more experienced medium in Paris. That might explain why you haven't been able to contact him. I have her number if you'd like me to call." Taking her cup of tea, she gives me a slight smile as I nod my head like a small child.

My wiccan friend makes another call for me, her fingers tracing the rim of her mug. I busy myself making lunch, Mitchell coming to the door.

"Hello beautiful, what you doing?" He wraps his arms around my waist as his lips caress my neck.

"Making lunch." I pop a slice of apple in his mouth, his smiling smirk melting my heart. Mitchell grabs the plate of fruit as he kisses my cheek. I playfully slap his ass as he walks away.

Emily leans against the counter, handing me the phone. "Hello." The next thing I hear is completely unexpected.

"Hello Cara, I have so much to tell you but not over the phone. I'll be in Bristol tomorrow, we'll talk then." The phone does dead as I'm standing speechless, the fact that I would see Liam tomorrow starting to settle in my brain.

We all have lunch together, Mitchell's fingers stroking my hand. "Once Liam gets here you'll have some answers Cara."

"Will I or will I only have more questions?" Each bite of my salad was getting harder to swallow by the second.

Abby and George go out for the night, Mitchell and I spending the night watching a movie. I play with Mitchell's dark curls as he lays his head in my lap, the movie not keeping my mind from wandering.

His hand slowly slides under my shirt, his beautiful brown eyes full of heated want. Leaning down to him, we kiss deep and hard, his body shifting up on the sofa. His lips slide from my mouth and across my neck. I pull at his shirt as we both let our passion take control.

Not wanting to wait I unbutton his jeans, jerking them down over his hips. My lips begin to kiss his stomach, my hand stroking the long throbbing length emerging from his underwear.

He quickly flips me over the arm of the sofa, pulling my skirt up to my waist. I hear the lace of my panties give as Mitchell jerks them from my body. With his hips settling behind me I bite at my bottom lips as he separates my legs and ever so slowly enters me.

My hands grip the sofa as he begins to rock inside me, his hands pressing hard into my hips. My body shifts forward with each hard thrust, all of my worries gone for the moment. Pushing my ass back at him, I feel him slide deeper inside me. My body responses with a burst of heat, my core closing tight around him. His breath hitches as he squeezes my hips tighter. "Holy Fuck … Cara."

His thrusts come at me hard and quick, his hips smacking my flesh. "Mitchell!" I scream out to the empty flat as he brings me closer to the bliss I was craving.

He pulls me closer to him as his hands fondle my jostling breasts. The warmth of his release fills me as I shudder underneath him, my happy moment bursting forth from me.

I slide off the sofa arm into stronger more loving arms. Mitchell cradles me to him, the look of complete satisfaction on his face. "You know George and Abby could have come in and caught us."

"Yes … I know." I grin back at him, the feeling of bliss still covering me.

With Mitchell's checkered shirt covering me I make my way to the kitchen. I rummage the freezer till I find the pint of chocolate ice cream. I hear the metal of the mail slot rattle, Mitchell getting up to take a look. I look at his magnificent body in the low dim light, his dark grey boxers making me want him again.

A white envelope lies on the floor, with only a single symbol wrote on the outside. Mitchell gives me one of his dark angry looks as he gazes up at me. "Why is there a question mark on this?"

As I take it from him I can feel something sliding around inside. My index finger rips the top of the envelope open as I pour the contents into Mitchell's palm.

Looking down at the round brass charm I see the mark of the witch upon it, the same mark that is branded on my back. Mitchell flips it over, the back adorned with the crest of my father's house.

My green eyes go wide as I take it from his hand and toss it across the room. While I try to control my temper I tell Mitchell about the marks, my father's crest the more curious of the two.

I cuddle up to Mitchell on the sofa while he strokes my hair. "Liam will be here tomorrow. Tomorrow this cat and mouse game will end."


	24. Digging Deeper

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 24 – "Digging Deeper"

George and Abby wakes us when they come in, both of them completely pissed. George tries to quiet Abby, his voice just as loud as hers. Mitchell rolls over pulling me to him. I lay there in the dark listening to Abby tell George how much fun she had right before she pukes all over him.

I snicker, covering my mouth with my hand. Mitchell kisses the back of my neck, his face nuzzled into my shoulder. My very inebriated friends finally make their way to the bathroom, George sounding discussed as he closes the door.

Waking the next morning I find Mitchell already downstairs, two cups of coffee ready on the table. I sit in the chair, curling one leg under me. Wrapping the cup in my hand I take a sip, Mitchell placing buttered toast in front of me. He gives me a short sweet kiss before sitting down. I look at this magnificent creature across from me, his messy dark curls, his deep honey brown eyes and that smile that stops my heart and I know he is the love of my life, my very long life.

"Did you sleep well beautiful?" He takes a bite of toast, his already gloved hands reaching for his cup of coffee.

"I always sleep well in your arms Mitchell." I give him a blushed smile as he looks up to George coming in the kitchen.

"Why is everything so loud and bright this morning?" George holds his head as he walks over to the coffee pot. I begin to giggle; George had come down the stairs in nothing but his boxer shorts.

Mitchell goes over to the sink, whispering to George about his current state of dress. "Oh God!" George yells before running back up the stairs.

I'm wrapped in Mitchell's arms, having a good laugh when someone knocks on the door. I look up at Mitchell, both of us knowing it's the guest we've been waiting for.

Opening the door I see those cool blue eyes and flawless blonde hair that will always be Liam to me. "Hello Liam." I wait for him to come before I hug him hard.

I bring in a tray of tea and some scones, Liam sitting on the sofa looking very nervous. Mitchell watches his every move, his hand taking mine as I sit down. George and Abby stay upstairs, Abby still praying to the porcelain god.

Liam reaches into his pant pocket, Mitchell flexing as if he's ready to pounce. I watch him pull a small envelope out, his eyes looking so doleful.

"Cara, while on my journey to find someone to bring Laura back I came across something I think you need to see. Emily told me about your troubles, everything that has happened since I left. Honestly I'm a little hurt you thought I could do any of this to you. I have a black soul but I could never hurt you, never." His hand cups my cheek as he smiles back at me with teary eyes.

My heart sinks deep in my chest, my eyes stinging with tears. "I'm sorry Liam but honestly no one knows me as well as you do." I go to the mantel to retrieve the brass charm and hand it to him. He flips it over, looking long and hard at each side.

"Looks like someone out there knows you better than me, I have no idea what the symbol on the back is." His blue eyes gaze up at me with a baffled gaze.

"That's the crest of my father's house; he had it hanging over the wall of our castle. Many died under that crest and many more wished they had. Forgive me Liam; I was too quick to blame you." I kneel down in front of him, his lips kissing my forehead. Mitchell takes me by my waist pulling me to the oversized chair with him.

"I guess my actions of the past have warranted this reaction from you. All is forgiven Cara, now to the matter of these letters." He pushes the yellowish crackled letters towards me, my body sitting upright in Mitchell's lap.

Opening the first letter I noticed it's written in Russian and in a very elegant hand. I ease back in the chair with Mitchell, his eyes glued to my face.

"This letter is from my mother to her family, to her brothers. She wanted them to know she loved my father until she discovered his true nature. He married her hoping to produce a stronger breed of vampire. She tells her brothers to come for me and protect me. This part of the letter says I freely give my life and my gift to my child, to guide them and protect them. Please raise my child far away from Samuel's influence. His darkness is pure evil, please I beg of you." I feel the tears roll down my cheeks as I look up at Liam.

"Cara I was in Galway when a package came to the hotel I was staying in. I found these letters inside. No return address or hint to whom may have left them. I've been trying to trace them back while looking for help to find Laura." Liam opens the other two letters, handing me the smallest one.

"This one is a letter your mother wrote right before you were born. It's to her unborn child. I'm sorry for reading them; I had to find out what they were." Liam drops his eyes from my gaze as I begin to read it.

Dearest child, I hope this letter finds you one day. My love for you goes beyond the boundaries of this mortal life. With my last breath I give you all that I possess, my love, my gift and my life. All I can do for you now is hope the letters to my mother and brothers have reached them and they will raise you in the Romanoff way. I fear for you if you are left to be raised by your father. Know that I died to save you from the damnation that will become your life with him. You will be born a Connor but you are forever a Romanoff.

I fold the letter, placing it back with the others. Mitchell places his hands on my face, his beautiful sunset eyes cradling my soul. "Cara, are you okay sweetheart?"

Holding back my tears I slide out of his lap and jolt up the stairs. In a rage I hadn't unlocked in years I put on my jeans, t-shirt and hooded jacket. Grabbing my backpack, I race down the stairs, Mitchell and Liam yelling after me.

I don't stop walking until I'm in front of B. Edward funeral parlor. Pounding on the door I scream for Herrick to come out. Seth opens the door, jerking me inside. "Stop making a scene you damned fool. Herrick isn't here; he's at the police station. What brings you here Cara?"

"Call Herrick and get his ass down here now or so help me I'll kill you where you stand." Seth gives me a stony glare as he looks at my now blacken eyes and sharp fangs.

"The rumors are true, a witch and a vampire. You stay here, I'll call Herrick and Cara, don't make threats you can't back up." The pompous vampire smirks at me as he leaves.

I pace the parlor, Herrick coming in all smiles. "You asked to see me dear?"

"I did. We need to find this bastard and now. You need to tell me everything you know, everything you've discovered. I'm done playing games Herrick." I feel the vampire scratching at the surface, my temper getting the best of me.

"Why should I do anything for you Cara? It's obvious this vampire isn't a problem for anyone but you. He hasn't attacked anyone in weeks. I think you need to leave now." He reaches for my hand as I jerk it back, biting my wrist. I hold my bloody arm to his face, Herrick backing away from me.

"Help me or my blood makes its way into your mouth. I will find a way Herrick. You won't be able to trust anything you eat or drink. I promise you this." The fearful vampire raises both of his hands, pushing me from him.

"You win. I know it's a man from the witness reports but I've never seen a vampire this vindictive before. I've had Seth watching your flat and he saw a tall, hooded figure drops something in your mail slot. He followed him until he vanished into thin air. I'm afraid you've angered a very old, very cunning vampire." Herrick continues to back away from me as he rushes out the side door.

Mitchell and Liam are waiting on me as I exit the funeral parlor, Mitchell looking very upset. "What the fuck was that Cara? We're here to help you so let us." His arms hold me so tight I can't move.

Liam opens the car door for me, nodding to Mitchell. "What are you two up to?"

I sit in the back seat, knowing they weren't going to give me any answers. When we pull up in front of Emily's flat I become very curious why we would be here.

Emily's girlfriend Heather greets us at the door, inviting us in. We sit at a small round table, Emily coming in with her scrying tool. The crystal ball pendant looked old, the crystal being held by a silver dragon curling around it.

"Can I see the letters and the charm?" Mitchell hands Emily the items. I wasn't sure what she planned to do with them but I had an idea.

"Emily, do you plan on scrying for the last owner of these items, maybe get their essence?" She nods her head at me as she lays the letters out, placing the charm beside them.

Emily takes my hands, holding them over the letters. She begins to chant and the crystal pendant swirling around starts to glow. Closing my eyes I start to see the vision of a man, his features blurred to me.

The incantation becomes louder and the vision becomes clearer. I see a tall man in a black hooded jacket walking up to a hotel desk, his gloved hand giving a parcel to the clerk. The vision changes to the same hooded figure, his shoulders slumping as he slips a white envelope through a brass mail slot. I hold on to that vision, watching the man walk away.

My fingers feel for the brass charm, rubbing it with my index finger. The vision becomes stronger, Emily's chant getting faster. I see the man standing in the dark boiler room, his dark wavy hair stopping at the top of his neck. His tall muscular body stands steady as his hand holds a very bloody, very dead Dr. White.

I feel a cold shiver wash over me but I hold tight to the image before me. The man turns slowly, his pale face dripping crimson with the doctor's blood. As I push myself to look directly at him I see a pair of cold dead blue eyes looking at me. The high cheek bones, the well sculpted jaw, it all looked too familiar. The vision begins to fade as I hear the man whisper one thing. "You betrayed me."

My eyes flash open and Emily gazes back at me. "What does he mean Cara?"

Liam and Mitchell give us a questioning look as Emily tells them what she saw, her visions matching mine. Going back to the features of his face I take each one, trying to think of who this person might be.

Picking up the flat brass charm, I turn it to my father's crest. My body begins to shake as if an earthquake was rattling under my feet. Mitchell's hands go to my shoulders, his face a mixture of worry and wonder.

"Mitchell … I think I know how it is." His hands stroke my face as he waits for me to tell him. "It can't be … no. He's dead."

"Who Cara?" Mitchell and Liam ask in unison.

"My father." The words leave my lips as my body goes numb.


	25. Unearthed

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 25 – "Unearthed"

Liam begins to question me, asking me why I think it's my father. I can't speak my mouth unable to make the words. I feel Mitchell's hand in mine but still my body cannot react.

I see the vision so clear before me, the pale skin, the cold dead blue eyes, the perfected features of his face and the dark wavy hair that lays the way it did all those years ago. Everything about him was the same, untouched by time and still as fierce.

A tingling starts in my fingertips as I reach for Emily's pendant. Holding it in my hand tight I try to call the vision back, wanting to see his face one last time.

The crystal pendant remains cool in my hand, no magic left to open the past back up to me. I place the crystal back on the table, Liam laying his hand over mine.

"Cara you told me the night your father attacked you, you left him there bleeding on the floor. When you returned the next day he was cold and lifeless. That's all you ever told me, the demon that was the vampire had left him. What did you do after that?" Liam's tone is soft, his blue eyes showing his care for me.

"I took him to the tombs of the castle; I dragged him down each step till we reached the bottom. I dug a deep hole and rolled him into it. I buried him there Liam, I left him there to rot." My voice sounds foreign to me, as if someone else spoke for me.

"Did you ever go back, to make sure?" Mitchell's brown eyes calm my racing heart beat as I gaze into his beautiful face.

"No, not once. When I left there I had no reason to return. I left Ireland that day and I've never been back. Not once in two thousand years have I step foot in land of Eire. I have traveled to France, Spain, Germany and even Russia but I made England my home. Ireland holds nothing but pain and dark memories Mitchell." I lean forward, wrapping my arms around Mitchell's neck.

After we get back to the flat Liam starts making phone calls, Mitchell trying to comfort me with my favorite throw and some warm tea. George and Abby had left a note telling us they went to Abby's and would be back soon.

Mitchell hands me the cup of tea, sitting down beside me with his arm draped over my shoulders. Liam comes back in the living room, sitting down on the sofa next to us.

"Cara, we need to go back to Ireland, back to your family castle. I called a friend of mine and he says the Connor Castle is still standing. I know it's on the coast and many Lords claimed it over the years but the walls are strong. We have to go back and make sure you're father's remains are there. If we find nothing then we'll know but Cara we have to know." I want so badly to wake up from the nightmare, to not have to go back to Ireland. Mitchell gives me that comforting smile, his hand squeezing my shoulder.

"Book the flight Liam. It's time I went home." A sense of dread covers me and I feel instantly sick.

Liam makes a few more calls, using his influence to get us a flight out tonight. Going up to my room I begin to pack, Mitchell throwing a few things in with mine. We spend the evening not saying much, George coming in from Abby's all smiles.

Mitchell takes him in the kitchen, explaining everything to him. George comes out of the kitchen, wrapping me in his arms. "I'm so sorry Cara. I'll keep an eye on things here and if I hear of any more attacks I'll call you right away. I can come with you if you want."

I hug George hard, kissing his cheek. "Thanks George but I'll feel better if you stay here. Be careful, that sadistic bastard could come after you." We say our goodbyes to George, my arms not wanting to give him up.

After we board the plane Mitchell starts asking me questions, trying to take my mine off of the trip to Ireland and my father.

"If you're from Ireland and so is your father how did he meet your mother? Wasn't she Russian?" I smile up at him, my hand gripping his.

"My father was visiting Russia when he met my mother. He told me he had heard of the powerful magic that the Romanoff witches possessed. Their magic was alluring to him and so was my mother. He told me he had never seen a creature more beautiful than her. I asked him once why he never turned her and he said because he was hoping she would bear him many children. Instead he had to make his children, changing those that opposed him through his curse." I lay my head on his shoulder, his hand stroking my hair.

"I see now, your father charmed your mother. We are deceptive and it seems we are designed that way by our true creator, your father. I hope we do find him Cara, find his remains still buried in that castle. But if we do you know this means there is someone, something out there that knows you too well." His fingers go under my chin, lifting my lips to his.

The flight takes a little over an hour, a car waiting for us at the airport. Liam's friend Galen drives us out to the castle, the sound of the ocean bringing back memories of my childhood.

I see the cliffs and green moss cascaded in moonlight as we get closer to the coast, the torrents of the castle starting to crumble. Creeping vines cling to the walls, the years of neglected taking its toll on the stones and mortar. All the memories I had locked away flow back to me, the blood, the screams and all those souls taken by my hand.

The car stops and I feel my body freeze. This was the place I drained my first victim, the place I watched my father slaughter thousands, the place my mother died to protect me. With my hand on the door handle I slowly emerge from the car, Mitchell and Liam waiting for me. With Liam to my left and Mitchell to my right I walk towards the blood soaked memories, hoping this night I would give me some closure.

Walking through the arch doorway I can smell the musky scent of death, the dark castle greeting me with a cold dampness that makes me shiver. I point to a doorway that leads to the stairs that travels down to the tombs.

My feet move in a sluggish pace, taking each step slower. The walls around me stood tall but the doorways and windows had begun to give way to the decay of time. Liam hands me and Mitchell a torch, the light casting out in front of us.

The dirt floor was under my feet all too soon, the tombs smaller than I remembered. I stand in the middle of the room, shining the light all about. "I'm not sure where I buried him Liam, maybe here."

I point the light at the dirt next to some fallen stones, the pillared archways now filled with stone crypts of Lords and Ladies that lived here after I fled. So much of my father's castle had changed but so much of it remained the same.

Liam and Mitchell move the stones, Liam running back upstairs to get two shovels. Galen comes back with him, the two of them begin to dig where I think my father is buried.

I stand there walking the dirt pile up, Mitchell behind me with his hands on my shoulder. "Are you ready Cara?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I lean my head back, looking into the heaven that is Mitchell's eyes.

Holding the torch for Liam I inch closer to the hole they are now standing in. Galen climbs out, Liam looks up at me breathing heavy. "Cara, I think we've found something."

Kneeling down next to the hole I look down as Liam lifts out a wooden box. He hands it to me, Mitchell squatting down next to me.

Dusting it off, I flip the brass lock up, the wooden box creaking open. Inside is a piece of parchment and my father's crest. The writing on the parchment doesn't look familiar but it is written in Gaelic, my father's nature tongue. I read it, my heart stammering to a stop.

Mitchell takes it from me, his eyes going as wide as mine. "Cara, daughter of the first, you will pay for your betrayal."

The three men stare back at me as the room closing in around me. "My father lives and he wants me dead. Why wait till now, why not kill me years ago?"

I feel Mitchell's hand on my arm as he pulls me to my feet. "I won't let that happen Cara. We are going to find him and this time he will stay dead."

Looking over at Liam I see the fear in his eyes. He knows as well as I do my days are numbered.


	26. End Game

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 26 – "End Game"

I spend every day of the next month looking over my shoulder, waiting for my father to come for me. Mitchell is more like my personal bodyguard and less like my lover.

My days consist of getting up, going to work, coming home and going through the Romanoff chronicles until I fall asleep. Emily and Liam extend their help, trying to find anything they can about the vampire that wants me dead.

Life had become this living hell and I hated watching my friends go through it with me. Herrick drops by the hospital on regular intervals to keep Mitchell abreast of anything he knows. I could tell he did it more out of fear of what I might do to him; he still very much wanted Mitchell by his side.

George comes by the lab one afternoon to take Abby to lunch when he reaches his hand out to me. "Come on Cara, I'm taking both of my girls to lunch." His too sweet nature was hard to resist. During lunch I find myself laughing and smiling, Mitchell joining us making the afternoon complete for me.

The next few weeks go by with no new warning or vampire attacks on those I know. Mitchell takes this as a good sign that maybe things will get better but I know it's only the quiet before the storm.

Going through my mother's letters late one night I read her words to me and see what a coward I was being. My mother gave up her life, lived every day with a brutal killer just to bring me into this world and this is how I repay her. I make up my mind in that moment to call Emily and fight fire with fire. If this vampire is truly my father then he was going to face the wrath of the creature he helped create.

I start to feel better about things; my life had been on hold for far too long. The next morning I wake early making breakfast for George and Mitchell. My two boys sit at the table eating and sharing stories with me, their smiles shining brighter than the sun. I had missed too much while I sat sulking over my predicament.

Mitchell had missed the old Cara and I must say I had missed my sexy vampire. After George leaves to go find his inner wolf Mitchell and I decide to enjoy the perfect summer night and go for a walk.

We walk arm in arm, his lips barely leaving mine. I take each kiss only to give him back one of my own. Making it to our favorite pub we have a few drinks, the two of us laughing through the night. On the walk back to the flat I notice a man from the pub was following us, Mitchell noticing it as well.

Walking a little slower, Mitchell waits for the man to get closer to us as he turns to face him. When we turn the man is gone and on the sidewalk is a single Irish Rose. I pick it up, the smell of it flora and sweet.

"Did you get a look at him in the pub Cara?" Mitchell looks down the alley next to us but finds nothing.

"I think he was a little taller than you and had dark hair, other than that no." I hold the rose wondering why he would leave this for me to find.

The thought of the rose won't leave my mind as I got back to the letters my mother had written and in the one she had written to me she calls me her sweet Irish Rose. I let out a scream, Mitchell running to me. "Cara, what?"

"Look!" I hand him the letter, pointing to the last line. "I think it was him."

Mitchell quickly calls Liam and the two of them go back to the pub to retrace our steps in hopes of finding more.

I refuse to let this moment break my resolve; the next morning I go to Emily's to store up on potions. I knew I couldn't kill him with my witchcraft but I could slow him down or cause him extreme pain. I fill a bottle with my blood, storing it away just in case of emergency.

Two more weeks pass before my stalker leaves me another reminder. This time he leaves a wooden stake in my locker at work with a note. "Keep this close."

I can tell Mitchell is more than unhappy with how easy my tormentor is able to get in and out of the hospital. He goes to Herrick asking him to put some of his men at the hospital but I argue with him over it. I didn't like the idea of him asking Herrick for anything, especially a favor for me. I let the matter go for now, if it meant this would keep Mitchell and George save too.

The lulls between his cryptic messages made me angry. He was waiting two sometimes three weeks before reminding me he was still here. I continue to practice my magic, Emily still trying to locate him.

Late summer is upon us and we are still no closer to finding and putting an end to this sick game. The thought of continuing on like this for the next several months would not do.

Liam had abandoned his search for Laura to help me. He gave up his true love to save a girl that once loved him. All of my friends were giving up some part of their life to see me free of this nightmare.

Mitchell and I are resting peacefully, his arms still draped across my stomach when George bangs on our bedroom door. Mitchell rises, wiping the sleep from his eyes. I pull the sheet up around me calling George to come in.

"I found this letter at the door. I think it might be from … him." He hands it to me, no marking on the outside.

I open it lifting out a postcard, a picture of Big Ben on one side and a small note scribbled on the other. "Tick Tock Cara … which one dies tonight."

Placing the card back in the envelope I smile back at Mitchell. "I think Emily and I can do a location spell from this. It carries his essence, the ink is still fresh. This is exactly what we've been waiting for."

"Cara, aren't you worried. That sick bastard wants you to pick one of your friends to die." George gives me that panicked look as he looks over to Mitchell.

"No one is dying George … promise." I kiss his cheek as Mitchell and I go to take a shower.

Emily's eye dance with excitement upon seeing the postcard but Heather worries for her, knowing that she could be one of the ones the vampire chooses to kill.

I place the map of Bristol out over the table, Emily swinging her pointed blood red crystal pendulum necklace with the postcard held tight in her hand. We both chant the incantation, the pendulum swinging wildly. Heather stands in the corner of the room, her fingers twisting together.

"Emily, I really wish you'd stay out of this. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt." Heathers small voice cracks as she pleads with her lover.

Emily smiles up at her, never breaking the incantation. I look up briefly at the both of them and see Heather give Emily a very sad worried look before she leaves.

The pendulum stops, the force of it hitting the table hard. We look down to see the location isn't far from my flat. Taking out my mobile I quickly call Mitchell, making sure he and George are still together.

After checking on my boys I call Liam and have him go over to my flat, telling him the exact location of our phantom friend.

I collect the map and postcard, Emily in the other room having a very heated discussion with Heather. I completely understand why Heather doesn't want Emily involved and I wish I didn't need her help. As I'm getting ready to leave I see Heather grab her purse as she walks out of the flat, slamming the door shut.

"She alright Emmy?" I feel so awful knowing they are fighting because of me.

"She will be … she just needs to cool off. I hope Liam finds him for you, I think we've got him this time." Emily gives me a quick hug before I leave.

On my way back to the flat my mobile rings. I answer it quickly, Liam sounding totally agitated. "That tricky bastard! I saw him Cara; he was sitting in a dark blue car right where you said. He's just as you described him, but maybe a little younger. I chased him for a while before I lost him in traffic. I'm sorry Cara but I called Mitchell and he and George are downtown looking for him now."

"You did your best Liam. I'm going home now, can you meet me there?" My hopes are quickly dashed as I hang up the phone.

Mitchell, George and Liam are all waiting on me when I get back to the flat, the three of them planning their next move. I go about making dinner, trying to put my disappointment behind me.

Turning the telly on, I lie on the sofa and quickly fall asleep. Mitchell wakes me gently; his kisses brining me back from my dreams. "Let's go to bed Cara. George is already up and Liam just left. He's going to sit outside our flat in his car for tonight. If he sees anything he'll call."

Morning comes with the phone ringing over and over. I stumble down the stairs, George following me down. "Who's ringing us this early?" George squints at me as he puts on his glasses.

I go to answer the phone when someone pounds on the door. George and I both jump, Mitchell stretching as he comes down the stairs. "Christ … what the hell is going on?"

Emily is screaming on the other end of the phone and Liam is standing at our front door holding a bloody scarf and a note. I try to calm Emily long enough to get to the bottom of things.

"Emily, you have to calm down and tell me what's wrong." I can hear her sobbing on the other end, her words coming out slowly.

"Heather never came home … I can't find her." I look over to Liam holding the bloody scarf hoping it didn't belong to Heather.

"Emmy calm down, I'm sending Liam over to get you." She begins to cry harder as she hangs up the phone.

"That was Emily, Heather never came home. I think she was wearing that scarf yesterday. Liam, what does the note say?" Wrapping my arms around Mitchell's waist I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Liam hands the note to me and I see the message is in the same handwriting as the others.

"We have to go find Heather, I'm sure if he's killed her he's left her somewhere that will mean something to me." The three of them nod their heads, my day starting off where the last one ended.

I grab the wooden stake that was left in my work locker throwing it into my pack. I look at all the potions and the vile of blood and hope all of this is not in vein.

Heading out to the hospital with Mitchell I tell Liam to take care of Emily, George going to Abby's to check on her.

We start in the basement, searching the boiler room and the place that George uses to transform in. Mitchell looks at me, his face relaxing as his eyes crease slightly. "The note said thank you. For what?"

"I'm not sure. He wanted me to pick and I didn't. No one around me is safe Mitchell, I can't ask Emily to help me anymore. If Heather is dead she'll blame me." I feel my body slump against the wall, Mitchell pulling me into his arms.

"Emily knew what she was getting into Cara. We need to find Heather, okay." I take a deep breath as it hits me.

"Thank you, those are the words on the wiccan shop door. As you go to leave, there's a sign there that says thank you. She's at the shop Mitchell." He takes my hand as we hurry out of the hospital.

Mitchell points to the shop window as we pull up, Heather's long dark hair the first thing we see. I bolt from the car, Mitchell pulling up to the curb. Heather is standing inside the shop, the owner Ivy lying dead on the floor.

"Heather?" I watch as she turns around, blood on her lips.

"He said you'd find me. He has a message for you. He looks forward to finally meeting you." Heather's thumb wipes the blood from her lips.

Mitchell stands behind me, his hand reaching inside my pack for the stake. "Met me? I'm not sure what you mean Heather."

"You are so wrong, so far from the truth Cara. Did you honestly think you are your father's only child? A vampire as magnificent as Samuel wouldn't give up on his hope for a true heir. My maker is his true heir; you are nothing more than an unfaithful, ungrateful daughter. He is coming for you for what you did to his father." Her gloating smile is so unlike the sweet gentle girl I knew.

Mitchell holds the stake in his hand but I shake my head at him, taking the vile of blood instead. I lay my pack on the ground, Mitchell backing away from me.

"He made you a vampire Heather to hurt me, to get back at me. I know the Heather that loves Emily is still in there. I can help you." Her pale face looks up at me, her small frame rushing at me.

Mitchell grabs her, tossing her to the floor. I jump on top of her, straddling her as I pour the vial of my blood in her mouth. She thrashes on the floor, cursing at me.

Suddenly her eyes, mouth and nose start bleeding, her body twitching about. I stay straddled on her as Mitchell releases her arms.

We wait until she goes limp, my blood changing her back to the sweet girl that is my dear friend. She opens her pale blue eyes, her face crinkling as he begins to cry.

Mitchell lifts her from the floor, holding her tight in his arms. "Your blood, you told me what it could do, but seeing it for myself … Cara you are an angel. You give back life where all I can do is take it."

I stroke his face, giving him a slow loving kiss. "Let's get her to Emily. We'll talk about his later."

His brown eyes become misty as he gazes as me. In that moment I feel so much love from Mitchell my heart swells in my chest.


	27. Brotherly Advice

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 27 – "Brotherly Advice"

Emily holds Heather tight, Heather still unsure of what really happen to her. I tell Emily her involvement in my problem is off but she won't hear of it. "No Cara … I want this son of a bitch dead."

"Emily I've put you and Heather in danger long enough. If my blood wasn't able to change her back she'd be a vampire and lost to you." Mitchell's fingers lace into mine, my heart pounding hard.

"But it did and even if she'd remained a vampire I would have got her back. Look at you and Mitchell, you love each other through it all." Emily strokes Heather's hair, her body still trembling in her arms.

"We're both vampires Emily; we understand that part of our lifes. That's not the point, I won't ask for your help again." I give Emily a hug, Heather grabbing my hand.

"I know his name, what he looks like and what he's hiding. His name is Patrick, he has a scar on his left cheek and he has a tattoo of some crest on the back of his right hand. Cara, he doesn't want you dead, he wants to torture you. He told me death is too good for you." Heather's words send cold shivers all over me, Mitchell wrapping his arms around me.

"He'll never touch you, I'll kill him first." My hands stroke Mitchell's back hoping he's right.

George and Liam greet me with kisses and hugs, George hugging me a little too tight. "I can't believe he used Heather like that, how is Emily?"

"She's fine George, so is Heather. George, you have to promise me you won't leave the house without me, Mitchell or Liam. I know you can take care of yourself but I'd feel better." George nods at me, his blue eyes starting to tear up.

"I promise. Cara, Liam and I have been talking and we think he should stay here until you find … your brother." Those words are hard to hear, that I have a brother and he wants to torment me for the rest of my days.

"That's fine; he can sleep on the sofa. Liam, are you okay with that?" Liam grins at me, his blue eyes smiling back at me as well.

"Whatever keeps you safe." I watch as Mitchell's eyes narrow just a bit, his lips pursed tight.

Later that night I draw more of my blood, Mitchell watching me from the bathroom door. "Why does your blood smell so good to me? I don't know if it's safe to keep it near me Cara."

I place the gauze on my arm, putting the vials in my pocket. "I'm sorry love, I wasn't thinking. I'll put them away. Mitchell, do you have a problem with Liam staying here?"

He takes his left hand and strokes my cheek, his other on my hip. "You loved him once, were lovers once and I think since he lost Laura he's looking at you as a way to ease his pain. I love you Cara O'Connor, if that makes me a jealous fool then so be it."

My lips lay on his, moving slowly at first. His hand moves from my hip to my face, cupping my cheek. His lips press hard into mine, his tongue claiming my mouth. We lean up against the door, his body flush on me. We share a heated passionate moment, our love the only things between us.

"I love you too Mitchell and only you. Liam is a friend to me no matter what he may or may not feel for me. You're the only one for me." His sideways smile gives me chills as he kisses me again.

We spend the night in each other's arms, kissing and touching. His hands caressing my body in a way his lips never could. I fall asleep on his chest, the night so perfect.

Emily comes by the next day, Heather still looking very pale. She shares the news that Ivy left the wiccan shop to her, Heather cringing when she hears her name. Mitchell had Herrick covered it up, reporting it as a burglary gone wrong.

Herrick was a little too eager to help us out and it was starting to bother me how helpful he was. Mitchell tells me I have nothing to worry about but something wasn't right.

August becomes September before I hear from my brother again. This time he leaves me a voicemail on my mobile, his voice so deep and rough it raises goosebumps all over me. I listen to the voicemail again, letting my three men hear his message.

"Hello sister, it's time we meet face to face. Come alone or I'll leave, I'll know trust me. We can meet somewhere in public if you want, the Bathurst Basin on the hospital side this time tomorrow. Wait by the harbor railing, I'll come to you." The voice is cold and calculating as if he's plotting something underneath the pleasantries.

"You're not going alone, I assure you of that." Liam gives me a steady glare as Mitchell takes my phone.

"I'm going and you can't stop me. I'll be fine Liam and the three of you can watch from the hospital. I think he knows that, that's why he chose that exact spot." I glare back at Liam, his blue eyes looking away from me.

"That arse call you from the hospital, that's the front desk number. Fuck!" Mitchell balls his hands into fists, pounding the wall hard.

George calls Abby, her sister-in-law being the receptionist at the hospital. He ends his call with a quick love you too before sitting back down on the sofa. "Abby said she'd call Diana for me. I had to tell her someone's been leaving messages for Cara to get her to do it. She thinks you have a stalker which isn't far from the truth."

Liam goes into planning mode, trying to cover me while giving Patrick the sense we're alone. Mitchell tells me to keep my mobile on in my pocket and when my brother comes to me push his number on the speed dial. He can listen in and if things start to go bad they come to me. George gives him a big grin, his face beaming. "What's that look for George?" Mitchell gives him back an odd look.

"That's actually brilliant Mitchell." George continues to beam his smile.

"Thank you … I guess." Mitchell pats him on the back as he goes to get another cup of coffee.

My nerves start to get the best of me, tomorrow is going to be a big day. One way or another I was going to end this. I go up to my room, placing a vial of my blood in my jacket pocket, hoping I can get it in Patrick. If there was one thing I was sure of, he was half vampire. My blood won't kill him but it will change him and the human him I can deal with.

Mitchell sits on the bed next to me, his lips on my forehead. "I'm okay Mitchell."

"I know sweetheart, I'm here if you need me. " I gaze into his brown eyes, letting my soul take in the beauty before me.

George yells up to us, Abby had called with some news. We go back down, Liam sketching something on a pad, George still beaming his smile. "Diana said a man comes by the hospital every day at the same time, usually asking about Cara. He's about six feet two maybe and she says he's very handsome, blue eyes and dark wavy hair. She said his only flaw is a scar on his cheek but other than that he's and these are her words … yummy." Mitchell shots George a playful smile, George blushing red.

"Did she say what time he comes by every day?" My brain starts to click with all the new information.

Before George can answer Mitchell speaks up. "Twelve thirty. That's what time he called you yesterday."

"Yeah … that's right." I see something burning in Mitchell's eyes, the same flame burning in Liam's.

"Don't you two do anything stupid. I want to meet him so get that thought out of your damn head right now." The fiery redhead comes out in my as I stand up my eyes matching the intensity on my face.

"Okay … we'll do this your way … for now." Liam pacifies me but I know he's still plotting.

I go about my day at work, Abby constantly questioning me about the man that was stalking me. I tell her over and over it's no big deal, George finally giving me a break by taking her to lunch. The time had come for me to meet my brother, Mitchell and Liam waiting for me at the front desk.

Walking out to the harbor I slide my hand in my jacket pocket, feeling for the phone and vial of blood. My finger slides over the buttons, making sure I hit the right ones.

Leaning up against the railing I look back and forth trying to find my brother in the crowd. I feel my skin prickle as a finger glides along my cheek. "You are a true beauty sister."

The air leaves my lungs as I gaze up at the exact double of my father, Patrick's eyes and hair only a little darker than his.

"Patrick, you wanted to talk, let's talk." My fingers quickly push the speed dial number then go to the vial to make sure it's still there. I turn my back to the hospital, placing my forearms on the railing. Patrick does the same, his tall frame bending over very close to me.

"You must have a thousand questions but I'll answer the one that I know is on the tip of your tongue. My mother was human, a servant girl our father was having an affair with. She raised me telling me all about my father and how the Romanoff witches killed him. Imagine my shock when I discovered you're my sister and a Romanoff witch too. I dug our father up from that hole you dumped him in, he rests in a crypt suited for the Lord he was. Now, I must ask you a question. Why did you kill our father?" His eyes go dark as he waits for my answer.

"I didn't intentionally kill our father Patrick. My mother's magic, her power is in my blood. She gave up her life to protect me from what she called the vampire curse. I struggled for years with being a vampire, my conscious always getting the better of me. When I decided I wasn't going to give into my dark nature any longer our father attacked me, tried to drink me dry. My mother's gift left my blood tainted to vampires; it can turn one human again. I've done it several times over the years. So you see what happen to our father was merely an accident. I was afraid and honestly a little upset he tried to kill me so that's why I dumped him in that hole." My words ramble out of me, my mouth going dry.

Patrick stands up straight, his hands resting around the railing. "I see, so that explains why my little gift to you didn't stay a vampire. You're gifted Cara and I might even say you're a danger to all that I hold dear. I revel in being an immortal, being a vampire. What you are shouldn't be, but I can change that." With those words he walks away from me, his words leaving me empty inside.

Mitchell and Liam run out to me as I break down, crying on Mitchell's shoulder.


	28. Power Play

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 28 – "Power Play"

Holding the test tube in my hand, I watch as my hands continue to shake. Patrick's words would not leave my mind and I felt cold all over. Abby takes the glass tube from me, her brown eyes watching my every move.

"Caroline, maybe you should go home for the day. I hate that you're this upset. Please, won't you concern calling the police?" Her friendship was comforting and sweet but I had to keep her far away from this. She had already been hurt by this once and there wasn't going to be a second time.

"I'll be fine Abby, really." I hoped my voice sounded assuring to her because it sounded fragile and weak to me.

Mitchell and George had gone back to work while Liam went off to find Patrick. I begged him not to but the stubborn Irishman went off anyway.

The day goes by so slowly, the demands of the lab starting to get to me. I walk out to the courtyard to get some fresh air when I see Mitchell leaning against a tree having a smoke.

"Fancy meeting you here." I feel my lips curl into a smile as he turns his head to me.

He kisses my forehead, his smile brightening my day. "Hello beautiful. You okay?"

"Yeah … just needed to get out of the lab. I need a night out with my mates, let's go out tonight Mitchell. What do you think?" My fingers loosely take his, his gloveless hand always looked strange to me.

"Yeah … yeah of course. We can do that sweetheart. Let me ask George and I'll try to call Liam." He takes one more drag from his cigarette, the smoke swirling above his head.

He walks me back to the lab, his hand holding tight to mine. I can tell from the look in his eyes and the way he was kissing the top of my head that he was beyond worried for me. I give him a quick hug before going back into the lab, his eyes never leaving me.

The work day comes to an end and I go down to the employee lockers to find my boys. Liam is already there, his hands stuck in his jacket pockets and pacing. "Mitchell called me, are you sure you want to go out tonight?"

"I need it Liam and with all my friends around me I'll be fine. I think I'll call Emily and have her and Heather join us. We can have one normal night out." In my heart I honestly believe we can as I shake the doubt and dread from my mind.

George's smiling face greets us in the corridor, his smile completely infectious. "So, what's on the menu for tonight? Dinner, dancing maybe a movie." He rubs his hands together as he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"If you mean to go down to the waterfront then that isn't going to happen. I saw Patrick head down that way. I followed him across the Horned Bridge and he darted off towards Millennium Square. We are staying far away from that area tonight. I know this quaint little pub in Totterdown, it's exactly what you need." George gives Liam his sad puppy dog look and I begin to giggle.

Mitchell comes out pulling up his gloves, giving me a huge grin as he wraps his arms around me. "Someone is in a better mood."

"I am love … I am. I'm not going to let Patrick or anyone else dictate my life anymore. If he wants a war by hell he's going to get one." Mitchell pulls me to his chest, his hand stroking my hair.

"Damn right. Tonight we're getting hammered." Mitchell's statement makes all of us grin a little wider. I send George off to get Abigail and call Emily. Tonight I reclaim my life and I would start it off with a very large glass of ale.

As I get ready Mitchell walks in our bedroom and gives me a whistle. I give him a bashful smile, my cheeks blazing red. "What? This old thing, it's nothing special."

"You look good enough to eat and I just might." Mitchell walks up behind me lifting my hair over my shoulder. His hands rest on my hips as he kisses the back of my neck over and over.

"If you keep this up we might not make it to the pub." My body tingles with each kiss, his hands inches closer to my apex.

"It's your fault; you shouldn't wear tight blouses and short skirts. And may I say, it's nice to see the girls out tonight." He eyes the cleavage sitting at the top of my dark green blouse and I blush again.

"Go get dressed Mitchell. I promise you can take it off of me later." His teeth graze my earlobe as he kisses my jaw.

"Oh … I had already planned on that." His lusty brown eyes sent tingles all over my body and suddenly I wished to stay in.

Bounding down the stairs I hear Liam chatting with Emily, the two of them discussing Patrick. I give them both a stern look, Emily pulling her fingers across her lips as if zipping them shut.

"Tonight is about us, not him." They nod their heads, the room going quiet.

Mitchell walks down the stairs, looking extra sexy in his tight red t-shirt, dark gray button up and black cargo pants. I feel my body start to tingle again, my core aching for him.

George and Abby come in from the kitchen, all of us sharing awkward glances.

Liam finally speaks up as he offers an arm to Emily and Heather. "Shall we ladies?"

Emily winks at Heather as they each take an arm, Liam beaming like the noonday sun.

"Exactly where is this pub again?" I ask as Mitchell helps me with my jacket.

"It's a pub of a friend and you'll like it. It's not as fancy as that pub you go to but it has atmosphere." Liam opens the car door for Emily, her and Heather getting in the backseat.

George, Abby, Mitchell and I get into our car, waiting for Liam to pull out. Mitchell looks over to me with the evening sun shining on his face and grins wide. "I've been to that pub and it's just a pub. There's a dart board and pool table but the ale is pretty good. I think he wants to get you away from the city for the night. Liam is a good mate."

"That he is." I smile back at him as my fingers lazily play with his curls.

We drive towards the pub, the sun almost set when I see a strange pink-painted house on the corner. I find myself drawn to it almost as if I belonged there. As we pass by I see a very pretty girl with curly dark hair and tan complexion come out with a somewhat attractive man, they looked very much in love as they walk hand in hand down the street.

There is just something about that little pink house but I shake the thought as we pull up to the pub. Abby and I start to chatter about work, Mitchell and George going on about who was best at darts.

The pub is at the end of the street, its ivy and army green façade being illuminated by a light at the top of the building. Under the light are large golden letters that spell out New Found Out. We walk in, Liam holding the door open for us and we quickly make our way to a table.

Mitchell and George go to the bar, the pub's owner coming over to greet us. Liam and he talk for a while, the boys coming back with a round of drinks. The night continues on with laughter and stories and even a few games of darts.

Abby gives me her dare me look as I nod my head to her. "Hey Mitchell, how about you and George play a game of pool with me and Abby."

Mitchell leans over towards George, whispering in his ear. "Alright then, but let's make a little wager. If we win you two have to give us a lap dance."

George grins like a Cheshire cat and I accept their wager. "We accept but if we win we expect the same in return, we want the full monty."

I try not to laugh as George goes pale, Mitchell bracing his smile. "Agreed."

Mitchell lines up the billiard balls, his ass looking so good bent over the table. I have to clear my thoughts but I find my eyes going right back to his well-shaped backside.

The boys let us break first, Abby sinking four stripped balls. She gives me a high five as she walks around the table. Liam, Emily and Heather pull up a stool and watch the slaughter that is about to take place.

In the middle of the match a few more people wander in, some of them watching our game as well. Mitchell goes back to the bar, getting us a fresh round of ale.

I stand beside him as he sits the beers down, George trying to sink the bright red three ball in the left corner pocket. My nostrils start to burn as I smell something odd about the beers in front of me.

Mitchell picks up his glass and I notice it, a red liquid swirling around. I take the glass from him and place it to my nose. My eyes go wide as I run behind the bar, tossing the beer down the sink.

The barkeep stares at me, almost looking annoyed. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

Ignoring him I walk over to my jacket hanging by the door, digging in the pocket for the vial I know should be in there. To my dismay, I find it missing.

Liam and Mitchell walk over to me, Mitchell loosely taking my hand. "What's wrong?"

"That vial of blood I had in my jacket is missing and I think someone put it in your drink. Mitchell, you know what that would have done. That sneaky son of bitch … he tried to change you. That's it, no more playing around." I grab my jacket, Mitchell following me out the door.

"Cara, let Liam and me look for him. He's probably still here." I stand on the sidewalk seething with anger, hoping Patrick would stop being a coward and show himself.

Mitchell goes back in the bar, the girls coming out. Abby looks at me with tears in her eyes, her arm going around me. "Oh Cara, I'm sorry … our fun night got ruined. It's time you called the police."

Emily and Heather shout out in unison making Abby jump. "NO!"

My feet stomp back to the car, a white strip of paper lying under the windscreen wipers. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath before removing it. One word blares back at me, CHECK.


	29. Seeing the Truth

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 29 – "Seeing the Truth"

It had been a week since that night at the pub and I was still trying to track Patrick down. Emily does the location spell every day but after Heather I won't allow her to involve herself any further.

The cool crispness of autumn was starting to set in, the leaves gaining a tint of gold and red. Mitchell and George go about each day as if nothing had changed but I wasn't going to let Patrick's attack on Mitchell go so easily. My brother's need for vengeance was growing strong and my need for absolution was just as prevalent. I had killed our father, accidently yes and for that Patrick was determined to make me pay.

It had been a year since George and Mitchell had come into my life, a year so full of love. In that short time I had gained a lover and a brother, my two boys had changed my life as much as I had changed theirs. Our little flat in Bristol is more than our home, it is our safe place. Outside the world is full of temptations, of death and uncertainty but in here we could have the human life all three of us crave. I wasn't about to let Patrick rip that from me, so I set out to find my kin. I knew if anyone could find and kill Patrick Connor it would be a Romanoff witch.

I search the Romanoff chronicles listing the names of the witches written inside. I start with my mother's family and her three brothers, Daniel, Dmitri and Viktor. The Romanoff bloodline would be strongest from my uncle's offspring, hopefully I could find one.

Emily goes through the books at the wiccan shop; Ivy had kept an extensive collection of spells and potions but also a history of the wiccan culture. I was surprised when Emily brings me a book all about the Romanoff clan and how they disbursed into Russian royalty. She helps me trace a generation of Romanoff's that now goes by Romanov. Mitchell's eyes gleam as I turn the page to a picture of a Romanov girl from 1929. "Wait … I knew her. Is her name Alexandra?"

I read the paragraph under her picture and sure enough her name was Alexandra Romanov. "How did you know her?" I look up to him, his eyes fixed to the picture.

I sense the hesitation in his answer as I take his hand. "We were lovers once but after she found out what I truly was she left me. She told me her people were vampire hunters and she told me she had to leave, she couldn't kill me or bare to see me killed. I let her go, I haven't seen her since." His hand releases mine, his brown eyes smiling at me with flickers of green.

"You knew about the Romanoff witches?" I gaze back in wonder at him as he shakes his head.

"No, I knew they were hunters, tracking down and killing vampires, I didn't know she was a witch. I think she married some years later and had a daughter, Olivia. That's where you should start." Mitchell kisses me softly before he goes up the stairs.

Liam takes the book from me, his smile growing wider. "Mitchell is right she did have a daughter named Olivia, she was a Countess if I'm correct and she gave it all away to marry a commoner. Yes, Olivia Walsh was her married name and I once dined with her."

Before I can ask him any questions he dashes from the room, going up the stairs as well. I sit completely dumbfounded that the two vampires in my life knew more of my people than I did.

I give the books back to Emily, the two of us going in the kitchen for some tea. Heather had gone to Cardiff to visit her family so Emily had the entire evening to visit with me. It had been too long since I had just enjoyed an evening of girl talk and gossip. The men keep themselves either upstairs or in the living room, Mitchell giving me a sweet smile and a brief kiss whenever walked by.

I don't push the matter of Alexandra with him; we both had many lovers over the years. Besides Mitchell there was only one other man that ever made me feel so alive and in love and he too was a vampire. I didn't need to wallow in Mitchell's past, he was with me now, loved me now and that's all that truly mattered.

I can hear Liam and Mitchell going on about something, Emily and I joining them on the sofa. "What's all this about?" Emily's curious tone makes Liam laugh a little.

Liam tosses a newspaper I had left on the table, Mitchell leaning back giving me that satisfied grin. George comes bouncing through the front door, two grocery bags in his arms. "I'm making dinner … Emily are you staying?" We smile back at him, Emily nodding her head.

Picking up the newspaper I see a page that Liam had turned down. Looking at it I notice wrote in bold on the top of the page, Rare Jewels of Russia. The Bristol Museum was going to exhibit some jewels of some royal princess of Russia and I look back up at him. He waves his hand at me, wanting me to continue. As I read I see the jewels are on loan by the House of Walsh. My eyes dart back up at him as he gives me this smug smile. "We need to go the museum and have a little chat with the curator."

Mitchell takes the newspaper, giving Liam a quick glance. "Let's me and you go … you can do that thing you do and he'll tell us anything."

"You want me to compel him? Alright but you need to work on that as well so maybe I'll let you have a go at him." The two of them go on back and forth for an hour, making their plans. I find it hilarious; Liam was taking Mitchell under his wing.

George's skills in the kitchen where unmatched by any hand I had known before. The smells floating from the kitchen was indeed mouthwatering and intoxicating. After we get our bellies full, Emily and George start a game of gin. Mitchell and I set on the sofa watching some telly and Liam goes back to his sketching. I ask him if I can see it and he flips the pad over. It is a beautiful pencil drawing of Laura. My heart aches for him, his one true love and she his lost to him.

The mundane evening was just what I needed but I know better than to let down my guard completely. We retire for the night, Emily staying on. George gives her his bed, taking the floor in the living room. Mitchell and I spend the night talking about Alexandra, how he met her, how she was his first lover since he had changed and how he had to fight with himself daily not to rip her pretty throat out. I listen to him, not saying a word.

Somewhere around midnight Mitchell stirs from his sleep, his hands feeling the other side of the bed. I sit at my desk, going through the chronicle again, watching him sleep. "Cara?"

"I'm here sweetheart." He springs up in the bed, his curls hanging in his face.

"Come here … I need to hold you." I crawl back in the bed, his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" I let my fingers stroke his stomach muscles, his body shadowed in the moonlight.

"I've always used sex to get what I want, that usually means blood. The lovers that I've had that were human always ended badly. The vampire lovers were not different. I couldn't live in the world of death and blood and I couldn't live in a world of mortality, watching the one I love grow old and fade but you Cara, you're like having it all. You are my angel; you are my one true love. If I ever lost you I couldn't hold on to this demon inside me, keep him locked away. Without you, I'd be the Mitchell that has no compassion, no love, only the blood and death. Promise me you'll never leave me; promise me you'll always love me." I gaze up into the most perfect hazel eyes and I start to cry.

"I'm not going anywhere Mitchell. You're my one true love and that will never change." We lay there holding each other, the night fading into morning around us.

The next morning finds me in the most jovial mood; my heart hadn't been this light in ages. Mitchell drops me and George off at work, he and Liam going to the museum. I had left Emily asleep, leaving her a note to call me later.

When I get to work I notice Abby is acting strange. She avoids me and has nothing at all to do with George. I let it go but by noon I approach her and she runs off to the storage room. Following her, I see her shaking as I close the door behind me. "Abigail, what the hell is wrong with you?"

She holds her hands out in front of her, tears perching in her eyes. "Don't come any closer. I know what you are, what all of you are. He told me, sent me photos of the real George, told me to look in a mirror for Mitchell's reflection, told me you were the worst. You Cara are an abomination, you shouldn't exist."

"Who told you these things?" I try to hold back my anger knowing exactly who told her.

"He wants to protect me, protect humans from what you and your friends are. Patrick is looking out for me; he's going to rid the world of your kind." I see the hatred in her eyes and I lose it. The vampire takes over as my fangs come out, my eyes changing black.

"You know nothing of my kind or my friends and if Patrick can so easily change your mind then you were never really my friend. Go Abby and don't come back." With tears streaming down her face she runs screaming from the lab.

I regain my composure and suddenly realize I did exactly what Patrick wanted me to do. Running down the corridor I go after her, finding George along the way. I quickly tell him what happened and he beings to freak out.

"She knows our secrets, she knows what I am." I slap him hard, his teary blue eyes looking back at me.

"We have to find her George." He nods his head as we go to the parking garage.

I get off the lift at the garage level, a woman's screams filling my ears. George runs out ahead of me, my feet moving to catch up to him. I come to a dead stop when I see Patrick with his hand around Abby's neck. "Tell her the truth, tell her what you are?"

"You first brother." I place my arm across George's chest, Patrick glaring back at me.

"What does she mean?" Abby's eyes look lost, fear all over her face.

"Shut up!" Patrick screams at me, his hand tightening around Abby's neck. I turn to George and whisper to him to distract Patrick. George starts rambling on about Patrick being a vampire, how he tried countless times to kill us. With Patrick's attention on George I keep my back to them, letting my fangs dig into my wrist. With a mouthful of my blood I turn back to Patrick and run towards him. His hand grips Abby's neck tighter, as he lifts her off the ground. I dodge his fist as it swings towards me, my hand gripping his face and forcing his mouth open. With my lips to his I spit the blood in, his eyes going wide.

George rushes to Abigail as Patrick drops her to the ground. He spits the blood out on the concrete floor, his hand wiping his mouth. "You bitch!" He yells at me as he runs towards the railing and jumps. Looking over I see nothing, Patrick was nowhere in sight.

George's sobs bring me back. I turn to see him cradling Abby, her eyes glazed over and her chest barely moving. "Why? No Abby … don't die" George's tears break me down as I look at my friends crumpled body. "Save her … please." His pleading blue eyes get the better of me and I let the vampire take over. With ebony eyes I look down at Abby, the breath of life still clinging to her.

"Drink Abby … drink." With my wrist to her mouth she takes in my blood, my entire body loathing this moment. "Take her home George and wait there for me. I'll go get Liam and Mitchell, she'll need us."

I watch as George carries her to her car, my entire being screaming inside. I hated Patrick with a passion that burned me; I hated him for making me do this. My blood was a curse and a cure, I could only hope that enough of it made it in him and he lay human and helpless somewhere.


	30. The Last One

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 30 – "The Last One"

We gather at Abby's flat, George's face still covered in tears. Liam is shocked and a little impressed I was so forceful with Patrick, Mitchell on the other hand was boiling over with anger. I watch him pace Abby's living room, his hands rubbing through his hair.

Liam waits with George for Abby to wake up; the vampire will need to be dealt with immediately. I give him a vial of my blood to use, I had never tried to change a vampire I had turned and I hoped it worked.

Approaching Mitchell slowly, I walk up behind him placing my arms around his waist. He stops pacing, his body going still. "He could have killed you Cara." His voice is calm, too calm.

"I had the element of surprise on my side Mitchell. I've ridden this horse before, I'm not some stupid newbie vampire. You have to have a little more faith in me." I remove my arms only to have his go around me.

He places his nose in my hair, his hands pulling me into him. "I do have faith in you but the thought of you being hurt or dead … I can't Cara. I watched you lie there when Dane put that witch's bane in you not knowing if you'd wake up or if you'd even live. So you'll have to excuse me if I freak out over you going after Patrick."

Turning to face him I look into the softest shade of sunset and my heart melts. "I had to for Abby and George. The opportunity was there and I had to take it."

We stand there, Mitchell's arms holding me as he kisses my neck. "You are so frustrating but I love you."

"Good … I wouldn't be me if I didn't drive you crazy." He chuckles, his chin resting on my shoulder.

Liam comes down the hallway with the empty vial. "It's done, we have to wait now."

The seconds turn into minutes, my nerves beginning to crawl. Mitchell holds my hand as I bounce my leg. George walks down the hall in a leisurely fashion and I want to scream.

"It's strange, she's human again. She didn't bleed at all; I thought you said she'd bleed from her eyes, mouth and nose and not to panic." I hug him, his arms loosely hanging off of me.

"How is that possible?" Liam rubs his cheek, staring over at Mitchell.

"Simple, she never fed. When you feed the blood becomes part of you. That's exactly what I thought would happen. I wasn't really sure it would work at all … now I do." The three of them scowl at me, Mitchell's eyes hooded with his creased brow.

"You gave her the blood not knowing, what if it hadn't Cara, what then?" Liam squawks at me, George nodding his head.

"Wait now. I've never turned anyone then changed them before. Back in my dark days I turned them not caring if they lived or not. What my blood can do is very much a mystery to me, I'm still learning." They soften their stares, Abby emerging from the bedroom.

George rushes to her, her eyes fixed on me. "I still remember … what you are. Please go … please. I can't deal with all of this right now, I need time." George tries to hold her only to have her push him away.

Liam looks over at me, his eyes narrowing. "You should have left her a vampire."

George calls Abby a dozen times before we get back to our flat, Abby ignoring him. I feel so bad for him, I know his heart is tied to hers and this may very well be the knife that servers their bond.

Placing the pot on the stove, I get out three mugs. George goes up to his room, Liam and Mitchell sitting at the kitchen table. I make the tea and hand them their mugs. Mitchell takes a museum flyer out of his pocket, his finger tapping something he wanted me to read.

Picking it up I see it's for the Russian Jewels exhibit and see the name Erin Walsh below it. "Okay … I give."

Mitchell leans back in the chair, crossing his feet over with his arms doing the same over his chest. "That is the last living Romanov heir, besides you. It would seem someone has been killing the heirs of your witch bloodline. Erin was there and Liam's silver tongue got her life history out of her."

Liam goes on to tell me about Erin, Olivia Walsh's great granddaughter. Erin had told Liam that one by one her relatives died or were murdered. She became curious and hired a private investigator. He told her that every member of her family that was born from a Romanov or Romanoff was now dead. Not one living heir from her father's side. Her father, Alistair Romanov Walsh, told her that her family had a long kept secret and he even left her a Romanov chronicle.

"She still has it and would very much like to meet you." I see the spark in Liam's eyes, his curiosity burning.

I look at the flyer, recognizing the ruby and sapphire ring in the middle of the page. "Yes, I would like that too."

Liam calls Erin and she agrees to meet me in the hospital cafeteria. I wasn't sure if she would understand what I am or even know of the existence of vampires but being a Romanoff descendent I thought she might.

Abigail is absent from work the next day, George becoming distraught over the entire incident. I tell him to give her a few days to let her process what had happened. He gives me that heartbreaking smile as he holds back his pain.

Emily comes to the lab around noon with a folder in her hand. "Cara, this isn't good." She tosses the folder on the counter, the label marked Abigail Swan.

I pick it up and quickly notice it's not a folder but a patient file. Opening it I see Abby had been admitted this morning under a mandatory 72 hour psychiatric watch.

"What the hell!" My green eyes set wide as I gaze back up at Emily.

"She tried to jump off of the roof of her apartment building this morning. She keeps babbling about werewolves and vampires, she keeps saying she was one … a vampire. Sweetie, Herrick is talking to Mitchell and George right now." Emily moves to the side as I dash out the door.

When I get to the psychiatric ward I see Herrick at the door with Mitchell and George, my poor friend crumpled to the floor weeping. Herrick walks over to me, an air of importance about him. "You know we have to take care of this little problem. She'll expose us all."

"What do you suggest we do?" I push my hands in my pant pockets, glowering back at him.

"Kill her of course." He smiles at me rather please with himself as my eyes go to Mitchell.

"Cara, calm down. He means we turn her again … make her immortal. Herrick has agreed to take her in." Mitchell reaches for me but I move away from him.

"It's because of me she's like that and you're not changing her. This life and I loosely call it that is not for her. I'll see she's properly handled Mitchell. Liam can take her to Italy, there's a convent there that can handle her special needs." I turn from them, George following me.

"Can you really help her?" George dries his tears as we walk towards the cafeteria.

"Yes, without more blood being spilled or her dying. Mitchell is getting too close to Herrick, I don't like it George." I stop when I feel his hand in mine.

"Mitchell didn't want you to lose your friend and he only agreed because he doesn't want Herrick to really kill her. We need to get Abby out of this hospital and now." We walk to the cafeteria, Liam waiting with Erin.

I take Liam to the hallway as I go over the situation with Abby. He agrees, calling his friend Father Albert. "I know you find it strange I am friends with a priest and a convent full of Nuns but they saved me from the brutal existence I was living. When Laura died I was a monster. They could have easily killed me but they chose to save me. They are the reason I'm clean today. That parish is my salvation and they keep my secret."

"I never asked how you got off blood and how you stayed off, now I know." Liam kisses my forehead, his blue eyes showing his remorse.

"I've had my little slips over the years but don't we all." We both grin, Liam taking out his mobile again. I leave him chatting away as I return to the guest waiting for me.

Erin smiles at me, the Romanoff gene strong in her. Her glistening green eyes and flaming red hair tell me instantly she's my family. I extended my hand, the two of us exchanging pleasantries.

After some small talk we get down to business. We walk outside, taking a seat on one of the courtyard benches. She hands me the Romanov chronicles, the book a how to on vampire hunting and witchcraft. I go through the book, Erin making small comments about certain pages.

When I get to the entries made by her father, she looks away. I read that he was looking for a vampire that was a hybrid, born not bitten. My pulse races as I read on.

"Erin, did your father ever find this hybrid vampire?" She turns her green eyes to me smiling.

"No, but he knew they exsit. The old tomes in the Romanov library speak of the daughter of the first generation marrying a vampire and starting this blood war. They had a child but we couldn't find anything out about them, nothing at all. It was around this time my father's people started dying, the Romanoff line being killed off one by one. We think it's this hybrid, we think they want to end us before we can end them."

Her words linger in the air as if they were a plume of smoke. I close the book and take her hand. She gives me a curious grin, her shoulders straightening.

"Erin, did Liam ever tell you that I'm a Romanoff by birth?" She nods her head, waiting for me to continue. "My mother was Eva Romanoff, my father Samuel Connor but I go by O'Connor to distance myself from his name."

She takes the book from my lap, turning to the page with the Romanoff family tree. Her finger glides up the page till she stops at my mother's name.

"You're the hybrid aren't you?" She takes this revelation in stride, as if she expected to find this out.

"Yes but I'm not the one hunting down our kin. I think my father's bastard son is your villain. He's tried to kill me and my friends. Erin, I'm not a monster nor do I claim to be a saint but I am on your side." Closing the book she takes out a set of rosary beads, wrapping them around her hand.

"Then you must help me stop him. We are the last of our lineage Cara but not for long. I'm pregnant; my boyfriend is a witch too. I came with Liam today hoping to find a way to stop this madness before it took me and my unborn child. I know much but you could show me so much more." I agree to help her but only until Patrick was found. Hopefully my blood had changed him and that would be sooner rather than later.


	31. Facing the Past

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 31 – "Facing the Past"

The Walsh Estate is a palace to say the least, Mitchell gazing about with just as much wonder as I was. Erin leads us to a large sitting room, the glistening hardwood floor and million dollar décor made me feel out of sorts. Not since the early eighteen hundreds had I lived in such a place, giving it all up for a life more ordinary.

Looking about I see several portraits of my mother's relatives, her cousins, nieces and nephews looking back at me. Mitchell whistles at me, his eyes locking on a glass case before him. "These are the jewels, the ones going on exhibit. Are any of these your mothers?"

I walk to him, his hand reaching for me. Gazing into the display case I see an extraordinary array of jewels, necklaces, rings, earrings, broaches and diadems. I begin to imagine the Russian Royalty that wore these jewels and see the ring that flashed in my memory from earlier.

Erin walks in with her boyfriend Fred, the two of them smiling back at us. "Would you like to see them? I have a list somewhere that notes the previous owners. The museum will be sending someone for them in a few days then they'll be on display for a month."

She opens the case, Fred walking over to a desk rifling through some papers. "Where are my manners? Hello, I'm Fred Smith, wiccan and stock broker." He chuckles at his inside joke as he hands me the list.

I shake his hand, his grip very firm. "I'm Cara O'Connor and this is my boyfriend John Mitchell." Mitchell grins at me and I begin to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Fred gives me a laughing smile

"Sweetheart, remember me telling you Cara and Mitchell are different." Fred nods at her, his smile getting wider. "She is a Romanoff witch, my ancestor."

Fred gazes back at me scratching his head. "How are you her ancestor?"

Mitchell turns from us, is grin breaking out into a full smile. I playfully smack his arm, Erin giving me a quick nod.

"Being a witch I'm sure you're familiar with the supernatural begins. You might say Mitchell and I belong to that elite group. We're both vampires." Fred's eyes grow wider as he looks at Erin.

"I've always wanted to meet a vampire." Mitchell lifts one eyebrow as we both stare at him.

"Be glad it's us and not some other vampire. Not all vampires are like us Fred; most would rather have you for dinner than be invited to dinner." Mitchell creases his eyebrows, making himself look menacing.

Fred starts to back away from Mitchell causing my teasing vampire to laugh out hard. "It's okay Fred, Mitchell is only joking." I glare at him, Mitchell shrugging his shoulders.

We go back to the jewels, Erin handing me a pair of white gloves. She hands each piece telling the owner and the history. When she comes to the ruby and sapphire ring, she gives me a curious look. "There is no known history on this piece. It was found in a villa owned by the Romanov's in Northern France. Many of the Romanov women married royalty of other countries, that's how my great grandmother became a British Lady. Perhaps you can shine some light on this mystery."

All eyes are on me as I look at the ring, turning it over in my hand. Mitchell titles his head, seeing the past flash in my eyes. "You know don't you?"

"Yes, it was mine." I take off the white glove, placing the ring on my finger. Erin lets out a gasp as I do so, her green eyes wide with astonishment.

"Cara, please. These jewels are my family heirlooms." Her voice is raised slightly and I give her back a hard dark look.

"These jewels are my family heirlooms and this ring is mine. I thank you for keeping them and keeping the history of our people but don't tell me what I can and can't do with what is mine." Mitchell rubs my back trying to calm me.

"Forgive me, of course. It's just I've never really had anyone to share this part of my life with. I can see that ring means something to you. Would you like to share the story of it with us?" Erin's face goes soft as she takes a seat. We follow her, the ring still on my finger.

Looking at Mitchell I take a deep breath, not sure the story of this ring is something he wants to hear. He and I chose not to discuss our past or our past lovers so hearing that the man that gave me this ring was the only other man I loved might be hard to hear. This ring meant so much to me and to have it back on my finger brought a joy to my heart it shouldn't.

"Cara, you don't have to. I can see this is upsetting you." Mitchell's deep brown eyes give me solace that I can tell him.

"It was so long ago, too long but I'll try. It was 1901 and I traveled to France to visit a friend, Liam Holt. You met him at the museum Erin. I knew the Romanov's had a family villa there so I stayed there only planning to stay through the summer. I would always pass myself off as a niece or a daughter of the Romanov's. While there with Liam we were invited to a masked ball. That's where I met the most intriguing man. We talk through the night and from the moment I saw him I knew he was a vampire. There was something different about him as if he battled with the darkness inside him. At midnight we take off our masks and he kisses me. He calls on me very day, eventually telling me he can no longer see me. I tell him I know his secret and I tell him mine. From that moment on we become inseparable. Liam warns me about him, telling me the vampire I had fallen for was a ruthless killer and he didn't want me to fall into his abyss."

Mitchell takes my hand, holding to it tight. "So, what happen?"

In that moment my heart swells with love for him, my loving Mitchell wasn't phased at all by my story.

"The war between the werewolves and the vampires was increasing and he was in the middle of it. The Lord I had fallen in love with was an Old One and leader of vampires in that region. We had three happy years together before he began to change. His bloodlust and brutality towards the Lycos was more than I could take. He had presented me with this ring on my birthday the year we met and asked me to be his. On the day I left him I took off the ring and placed it with a note. I walked away from the villa and him but I couldn't make myself forget him. For years I kept track of him until 1955 when it seemed he disappeared. I had hoped he found some happiness, someone to help him stay clean. In my heart I fear he's dead." I feel the tear I had been holding back roll down my cheek, Mitchell quickly wiping it away.

"I promise you that will never happen to us. I would give up my immortal life before I'd lose you Cara." With Erin and Fred looking on he kisses me, his lips lingering too briefly on mine.

"Well that explains two things." Erin walks back over to the glass display case retrieving a note. She hands it to me, asking for the ring. I take it off, going back to the note. "If you would, please read it out loud."

"My Dear One,

I do this for me as well for you. Please forgive me for not having the faith to stay by your side. A part of my heart will always be yours. I give you back the memento of your love for if I cannot have your heart I do not wish to keep it. If we should ever meet again I hope the man that approached me with hopeful eyes and sweet smile will do so again.

Yours ever."

Erin hands me the ring, pointing to the inscription inside. "I gather the C.O. is your initials. Can I gather the H.Y. are the initials of your lover?"

"Yes, you'd be correct. I don't want to discuss this anymore." I had her back the note and ring, my heart feeling the old wounds open up again.

Mitchell pulls me in his arms, holding me for a bit. "You loved him and the vampire took him away from you. I know your light is what will keep us together."

With the moment over Erin goes back to the case bringing back a velvet box and another letter. "This letter was found with this ring hidden in the wall behind a painting. I think you should have these, the letters and ring."

With shaking hands I open the letter, wishing I was alone. As I begin to read I feel my heart sink, the words wrote from a man full of remorse and love.

My Dearest Love,

The man that I was when you we first met is fighting to return. I hope if the years are kind to me I will find you and him again. The love I have for you will never fade and one day I will place this ring back upon your finger.

Forever your dear one.

Folding the letter back up I place it in the box Erin had it in. Mitchell looks at me as if his heart is about to break. "Does this letter change things between us Cara?"

My hands go to his face, my eyes glowing with love. "Never, you are my only love. This was so long ago and I have found a love stronger and so much more than what I could have ever had with him. My heart is yours and no one will ever change that."

We walk hand in hand from the sitting room, Erin and Fred walking us to the door. "This has been an eventful evening. We'll come by your flat later tonight and discuss what to do about your brother."

As we climb into the car I see someone hiding in the bushes. Mitchell gazes over to the spot that has my eyes. We both run towards the shrubbery, a trace of blood on the foliage.

"Do you think it's him?" Mitchell tastes the blood, his brown eyes looking very intrigued.

"Is it human?" I hold my breath waiting for his answer.

"It is but it's different. If it is him I think you're blood did the trick." We walk around the estate, drops of blood making a path.

The blood drops end at the main gate, leaving us wondering. "We better call Liam and George and get them down here."

While Mitchell is phoning our friends I go over that day in the parking garage and wonder if Patrick had even swallowed my blood. I had a dark feeling we were about to find out.


	32. Human

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 32 – "Human"

Mitchell and I search the Walsh Estate with Liam, George and Erin's personal guard Bryan. The small drops of blood where the only evidence that anyone was ever there. Erin becomes concerned that the man that had wiped out our family was now after her.

We go back inside, Mitchell still looking out the sitting room window. Something was still bothering him; he wore it all over his face. Liam notices the ring on my finger, his blue eyes look at me with surprise. "I thought that was your ring when I saw it. Does Mitchell know about it?"

"He knows, it sort all came out. Erin had the letter I wrote and the one he wrote back to me. I haven't seen Hal in so long and I really wish I could. Not that I want to be with him again, I love Mitchell with all my heart. It's just; I need to settle some things with him. Me leaving this letter was wrong; I should have said all of that to his face. Hopefully someday I'll get the chance." Liam gives me an understanding grin as we make our way over to George.

George's look mimics Mitchell's and I begin to worry. Erin's personal guard calls in more men as they go about securing the Estate. I walk over to her and Fred talking in the corner, Fred clutching an old black book in his hands.

"Cara are you practiced enough in your craft to help me cast a spell?" Fred's hopeful eyes gaze back at me as he strokes the spine of the book.

"The magic I have is in me, I don't have to practice." I smile back at him only to get a frown in reply.

"Can you help me or not Cara?" His tone turns harsh, gathering Mitchell's attentions.

"You don't talk to her like that … ever." I place my hand on Mitchell's chest as his dark eyes glower back at the now trembling man.

"I meant no disrespect." Fred barely croaks out as Mitchell inches closer to him.

Staying between them I hear Erin crying behind me. "Stop this, both of you. Erin are you alright?"

"Not really. My entire family is dead and I may be next." Fred takes her hand as we walk over to the two velvet sofas.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know this might be hard but I think it would help." Mitchell and Liam sit across from us with George pacing by the window.

"I was sixteen when my parents were killed by a drunk driver. It seemed most of my father's family died in horrible accidents or unusual circumstances. Not until I hired the private investigator I found out their deaths were not accidental. The man that killed my parents went completely mental, saying he was told to hit them. My father was my grandparent's only child and my grandfather the only child of Olivia Romanov Walsh. The Romanov bloodline had become thin over the years, not since the days of the Romanoff's had there been more than one child born at a time. The magic that runs in our family Cara was dying, being forgotten. When the lawyer gave me a key to a safe deposit box I found out my true purpose and why my parents were murdered." I take her hand as does Fred, her story so compelling.

"Please continue, I want to hear more." Her sad green eyes smile up at me as she fights back her tears.

"In the box I found the Romanov chronicles and the truth. I began to study the craft, learn of the supernatural. My father wanted to shield me from the darkness, because the darkness had claimed his parents and changed his life. As I learned more about the Romanov witches I discover the Romanoff clans and this lead me to a wiccan shop in Bristol where I met Fred. His aunt Ivy owned that shop and she was killed by a blood sucking animal." Erin immediately gasps, gazing over at Mitchell and Liam. "Present company excluded of course." Her sweet smile made the tension in the room fade as she continued her story. "I believe Ivy left the shop to Fred's cousin Emily, is that right Fred?"

Fred nods his head as I share a quick glance with my two vampires. Mitchell tries to hide his surprise as we both sit completely shocked. "That's right sweetie. My aunt Ivy was teaching me the craft, had been since I was little. She raised me after my mother was killed, drained of all her blood. For my aunt to die the same way my mother did was so hard on me. I have heard of vampires that drink only donor blood, that try to assimilate into the human world but some rather kill and destroy, taking by force what isn't theirs to take. When I made the statement earlier that I'd always wanted to meet a vampire it was because I wanted to find the one that killed my aunt Ivy and plunge a stake through its black heart myself."

Mitchell inches closer to Fred, his hands folded together. Fred gazes back at him, as if Mitchell was about to confess to the killing. "The vampire you're looking for is dead already. Cara killed her for you. We found your aunt Ivy and the vampire in her shop. Cara is best friends with your cousin Emily and honestly I'm sort of shocked she never told you any of this."

Fred leans away from Mitchell, a cold look on his face. "I haven't spoken to Emily in years. Not since she was attached by a vampire and she told me that one of them saved her. I knew she was running with a bad crowd but my aunt Ivy wouldn't listen. Emily consorts with vampires and werewolves and I find that odd to say the least. As a witch it's her duty to uphold humanity and protected it. I told her so when last we spoke so you see that left us at an impasse. I live in the human world; she lives in the inhuman world. It was really no surprise Ivy gave the shop to her. I do have my job that keeps me busy by day and my Erin busy by night. Meeting Erin helped me see that hatred can only breed more hatred but I was afraid to reach out to Emily. I saw her at Ivy's funeral, she looked happy. Do you think you could give me her number, I'd love to hear from her again."

A long moment passes before anyone speaks, my voice echoing through the large room. "I could but let me talk to her first. She's been through a lot. Emily never told me that Ivy was her aunt or that her family were all witches."

Erin pats Fred's arm, the moment a little awkward for me. George looks like an animal pacing a cage, the full moon only days away. I watch as he sniffs around the window, his blue eyes glowing as he turns to me. "There's another wolf out there."

Mitchell and Liam bolt for the door, George not far behind. I stay with Erin and Fred, the air of superiority no longer clinging to him.

"Is there a problem?" Fred fingers through his book, his eyes scanning the page.

"No, George just sensed someone like him. You do understand George is a werewolf?" Erin titles her head slightly, Fred never looking up from his book.

"I'm not surprised Cara, you do have interesting friends." I wasn't sure if Erin means that in a good way but I take it as such.

"If the blood we founded around your property is indeed my brother's then I think your worries may be over. If anyone would want the Romanov line to end it would be him." The words seem to give little comfort to Erin, her body language still looking very much guarded.

Fred turns the book in his lap towards me, the spell before me of dark magic. "I don't think this is something you want to be dabbling in Fred."

"I'm done playing around. This thing means to kill my beautiful Erin and our child. I think I can handle whatever you think may happen." The stock broker had faded away, the mild mannered kind hearted man was no longer looking back at me. I feared for him and his soul if he actually went through with a blood ritual.

"Fred, you promised me you wouldn't use that book." Erin tries to take the book from him, Fred planting his palm across it.

"I'm the only one in this house that can. It requires the blood of a human, the heart of the brave and the soul of the pure." The words pour out of him as if he was making a cake instead of casting a death spell.

With one swift movement I take the book from him, my darker side glaring back at him. "You'll curse your soul and what you'll become is something far worse. If you want to stay human, burn this book."

Erin slowly reaches for the book and tossing it in her fireplace. Fred reaches for it only to have her toss him back on the sofa with the wave of her hand. "Stop it Fred. You've always been jealous I possess real power and you don't. Emily is gifted because she did what Ivy told her to, you hated her for that. It's either me and our baby or this damn book. Your choice."

I hold my breath as Fred walks over to the fireplace, grabs the matches on the mantel and sets the book to flame. "I choose you."

As they hold each other kissing I see the gentle Fred from before return, the dark magic that had taken him seeping out of him.

Just when I think I can finally breathe again my boys come back in the room, a large mountain of a man with them. "Who is he?"

George nudges the man towards me, the hulking man towering over me. "I'm Tyson. I was following the man that I got in a fight with yesterday. He knew what I was and begged me to scratch him when I changed. He wants to become a werewolf. I told him to get lost and he punched me. I hurt him bad and I got worried so I followed him here."

"Cara, he described your brother perfectly. I think what little blood you did get in him worked. Patrick is human and trying very hard to become supernatural again." Liam stands up straight trying to look as tall as Tyson.

Walking over to Mitchell I slide my hand into his, my body craving his nearness. "We can't let that happen. Mitchell, I need you to go to Herrick and tell him no one is to recruit Patrick."

After we sort out the long and confusing day we all got back to our perspective lives, Erin promising to come see me tomorrow. All I could do now is hope Patrick stays human until I can face him once more.


	33. Trusting the Devil

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 33 – "Trusting the Devil"

Walking into the funeral parlor I instantly feel uneasy as Herrick greets Mitchell and me with open arms. "So you've come to me for yet another favor. What is it I can do for you this time?"

We follow him through a door, past a room full of vampires into the garage. I see a long wooden table, four chairs and one long florescent light hanging from the ceiling, the table the only thing lit in the room.

Herrick walks behind the table taking a seat. With his elbows propped on the table he taps his fingertips together while grinning at me. Mitchell takes the chair across room Herrick but I decide to stand. Herrick waves for me to take a seat as I glare back at him hard.

"I think I'll stand thank you." I place my hands on Mitchell's shoulders, Herrick eyeing me with a quiet reserve.

"Very well then, have it your way. Shall we get down to business then?" His cold dead eyes turn to Mitchell, his grin a little wider.

I hated having to ask him for anything, especially after he blackmailed me into doing his bidding with Henry. Asking Herrick to do this for us was going to cost us but maybe if I played my cards right Herrick would do this for free.

Mitchell leans back in the chair, his hands resting on the table. "All I can tell you is there is a man named Patrick that is looking to become like us, to join the supernatural world. He's tall about six foot three or so, muscular with dark hair and blue eyes. You can't turn him, no matter what."

"Why does this man want to become a vampire? I'm sure there is more to it and it involves Cara. Mitchell, you left me looking for a normal life. You wanted to go play human with your Lyco and your witch. Why is it you're always coming back to me needing me to help you out of yet another supernatural predicament? I don't believe your Cara is giving you the life you're looking for. You need to come back to me, to us and be the vampire I know you can be." Herrick's blue eyes throw ice cold daggers at me as he stands.

I move to Herrick in a beat, my hands gripping a chair. "I knew this was a mistake. Go ahead, turn him but you'll be responsible for the monster you'll unleash. Don't ever forget Herrick, if I want you dead all I have to do is bleed."

Mitchell takes my hand pulling me away from Herrick. "Cara, you're better than this. Let's go sweetheart."

"One day Cara I'll be free of you and Mitchell will be back at my side. One day you'll see that being a vampire is more than a long life, it can be power. The witch in you may have this blood power but the vampire in you is powerless. I'll help you but only for one reason. Someday I may require your assistance and you will give it to me freely. Agreed?" The bilge rises in my mouth as I look over at Mitchell. Herrick sits on the edge of the table, his feet crossing over.

Mitchell pulls me behind him, his face only inches from his maker. "Find Patrick and don't let him turn." With a confidence I hadn't seen from him before Mitchell leans toward Herrick, his finger in his face. "Just do it Herrick and don't threaten Cara again."

We leave the funeral parlor, Mitchell dragging me behind him. I feel his stretch as he pushes me up against the car, his eyes going dark. "Mitchell, are you mad?"

"Stop pushing Herrick, he's dangerous Cara. I know the truth about you but he doesn't and I really don't think he should. Stay away from him before you make him too curious." I place my hand on his chest, his eyes still dark.

"I will, I promise." He kisses me hard, his body flush against mine. I kiss him, my hands sliding around to his back. He gives me a sly smirk as he kisses me, his lips a little softer this time.

We're all over each other as the front door opens the key still in the door. George stands on the other side, his hands on his hips. "It's about time, so how did it go?"

Mitchell's lips pull from mine as we both gaze at our curious friend. "It went fine. Herrick has agreed to help us."

I can see there's something bothering George, his stance a little too hard. Leaving Mitchell's embrace I take George's hand walking to the sofa.

"You have something on your mind, spill it Sands." George fidgets on the sofa, his eyes fixed on Mitchell.

"I don't think you should ask Herrick for any more favors. The more you ask him for the more in debt to him you'll be. Mitchell, you can't go back to that. We made a promise to live a life away for all of this and we keep coming back to it. I know we'll never be truly outside of it but we can try. Cara, we need to be done with all of this. After you're sure Patrick is no longer a threat we start our normal lives. I'm the wolf one day a month and I know the vampire is always there whispering in your ears but I think as long as you have each other you can keep the need for blood at bay. I really want this life with my two best friends. Please, try." Mitchell is at George's side, the two of us reassuring him that it will all be like we promised.

If there was one thing that George said that rang true to me it was that we would be in debt to Herrick. I was afraid the cunning vampire would use this favor for me as a way to get Mitchell back. That was the only thing Herrick wanted from me, to take my Mitchell away.

The next week keeps me busy with the debut of the jewels at the museum and Fred and Emily's reunion dinner. I throw myself into my work and Mitchell, trying to give this normal life an honest try.

The day Abby is released from the hospital I go by to see her only to have her parents tell me she doesn't want to see me and that they are taking her back to London with them. As hard as I had tried to keep the dark side of my life from touching Abby it seemed I failed her. George does manage to have a word with her before she leaves; Abby telling him she wishes things could have been different. I hold him, letting him get out his sorrow and anger.

Herrick is a constant in our lives, coming by the hospital daily to check in with us. Mitchell seems to be impressed with Herrick and I see him slowly letting down his guard with him.

George and I do our best to keep Herrick from influencing Mitchell, one of us always seeming to be around when Herrick comes by. I can tell from the glare I get from Herrick he wishes he could be rid of me and perhaps even George.

A month passes without any word or new threats from Patrick. I'm not foolish enough to let down my guard and neither are my boys. Liam doesn't trust this new alliance with Herrick, as he keeps an eye on the sly vampire himself.

Mitchell and I are happier than we've ever been, our relationship growing into something deeper. I know without a doubt he loves me and I him, our love making keeping Liam and George awake most nights. This bliss that has become my life was more than I could have ever hoped for, more happiness than I had ever had in my 2000 years.

Lying awake in Mitchell's arms, I listen to the sounds coming from the streets. The warm summer night has a magical quality to it as I let my fingers lazily play with the hair across Mitchell's chest. The flat was quiet all but the sound of the dripping faucet in the bathroom and the ticking of the clock echoing from George's room. The sound of footsteps up the stairs causes me to sit up in the bed, Liam making his way to the bathroom. Kissing Mitchell softly I wrap my robe around me and head down the hallway.

Rapping gently on the bathroom door, I can hear Liam singing. "Do you always sing when you take a wiz?"

He opens the door just a crack, his one blue eye peering out. Slowly the door opens and Liam stands completely naked before me. "What? Like you haven't seen all of this before. If you must know I'm showering, I have somewhere to be in a few hours."

I turn my back to him, shaking my head. "I have seen all of that before but not in a very long time. Where are you going Liam?"

"If I'm staying in Bristol I'm getting my own place. I think I've stated on your sofa long enough. I'm meeting a realtor to look at some flats nearby. Don't worry Cara, I'm not leaving you." I can hear the playful tone in his voice as I close the door.

"I'll talk to you later, when you're not so naked." With a giddy smile on my face I go down to the kitchen to put a pot of tea.

The direction my life had taken was different from where I thought I would be, from the me against the world outlook I once had. When I found George and Mitchell in that alley I found so much more than other supernatural begins that understood my plight, I found a friend I consider a brother and the love of my life. Having Liam with me know is just a bonus, his love and friendship were greatly missed.

I had fought against the truth of what I am and what my blood can do for so long, choosing solitude over companionship. Seeing how silly all of that is now I can smile and take a long sip of my tea knowing I'm loved for just being Cara. The vampire and the witch are just parts of me but Cara is the part my three boys love and admire. That warms my heart to the point of tears, my love for them just as great.

A nagging creeping dark thought seeps into my mind, clouding the beautiful morning I was enjoying. Could I really trust Herrick, was Patrick really gone and would this little corner of happiness stay mine? I look up from my cup to see Liam standing dressed before me, his eyes studying mine.

"I know that look Cara, stop it." He sits down beside me taking the cup of tea from me.

"How can I not Liam? This, all of this is just too perfect. I have a job I love, friends I adore, a man that loves me more than anything and this flat where I can feel safe. I had you once and that got taken from me, then there was Hal and I lost him too. Why wouldn't I think that Liam?" I feel his arm go around me, his hand stroking my face.

"Because it is different this time, it really is Cara. You know what you need sweetheart? Faith." With a kiss to my forehead he's gone.

I go about making breakfast when Mitchell comes down the stairs. He kisses me on the cheek as he takes the cup of coffee I made. "You okay?"

"Just fine Mitchell. How about you and I go to Erin's for the afternoon? She said we could use her pool anytime we wanted to." I flash him my sad eyes and pouty lips. He grins at me, wrapping me in his arms.

"Okay but only if you promise to have fun." I let out a small squeal when George sleepy enters the kitchen.

"Someone is awfully happy this morning." George wipes his eyes as I smile at Mitchell.

As I finish the breakfast dishes Liam comes back from his search for a new flat. I hear him yell up the stairs for Mitchell, his voice sounding a little distressed.

"What's wrong Liam?" Liam turns to me, his blue eyes cold and hard.

Mitchell comes down the stairs with George behind him, the two men looking about as lost as I am.

"Yes Liam." Mitchell's brown eyes narrow slightly as Liam takes a deep breath.

"Herrick has played us all for fools. Did you talk to him yesterday Mitchell, did he tell you he was sure Patrick wasn't in Bristol? Imagine my surprise when I see Patrick entering the funeral parlor with Herrick. I parked my car in the alley and took a look for myself. Herrick was laughing it up; having a drink with the one person we hate most. I'm not sure how long we've all been fooled but I'm done playing Herrick's game. We need to get to the bottom of this Mitchell, now." I feel my knees give out, my body crumbling to the floor.

Mitchell helps me back up, my hands beginning to tremble. "For nearly two months we trusted in that backstabbing bastard and he's been working with my brother. Mitchell … what do we do?"

"Liam and I will go see Herrick now. Don't you worry Cara; if that is Patrick he won't live to see tomorrow." He holds me a little closer as the fears that my little house of cards is about to fall swirl around my head.


	34. Decoy

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 34 – "Decoy"

Mitchell and Liam finally agree to let me tag along; there was no way I was going to let Patrick slip through my fingers again. George glances over at the two vampires engrossed in conversation, pulling me in the kitchen.

"I have a confession to make. I've been talking with Tyson, he's been a werewolf longer than I have and he's been showing me a few things. He really wants to help us with the Patrick situation and I believe he can. Let me call him Cara, he can track Patrick for us. There is no way Herrick is going to give him up, especially if he can use Patrick to get rid of you. I see that look on your face Cara O'Connor, you know it's true. Herrick wants nothing more than to have Mitchell back as his right hand, we can't let that happen." George looks rather fierce in that moment, a true Lyco. If I didn't know better I'd swear the wolf was getting ready to howl.

Gazing back into his sky blue eyes I smile at him, my hand stroking his cheek. "I know George; I know exactly what Herrick's up to. He'll denied it when Mitchell asks him, he may even try to fool Liam but I will see him for the lying devil he his. Yes, call Tyson and you two stay hidden. I want you to watch the funeral parlor and if you see Patrick follow him. Tell Tyson to watch and follow, I know how strong he is and what a temper he has as well." George's smile becomes this satisfied smirk as he pulls out his mobile.

Mitchell comes to the door, his arm resting on the door frame. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. I know, let you and Liam do all the talking but I swear if that sneaky bastard as so much looks at me I will slap the taste out of his mouth." Mitchell bites at his bottom lip, trying to hide is laughter.

"I have no doubt that's exactly what you'll do. Liam is talking to Erin right now, warning her about Patrick. She and Fred are going to the Wiccan shop to stay with Emily for now. I think that's best." I slide my arm around him, the two of his walking out to the car.

My fingers play with the leather door handle as we make our way towards B. Edwards Funeral Home, the ideal of Herrick giving Patrick shelter and protection burning me up inside.

I can feel two sets of eyes studying my every move, Liam looking over my shoulder. I smile back at him, my nerves completely raw.

We pull up to the curb outside the funeral parlor, Seth having a smoke at the front door. Liam quickly exits the car, Mitchell coming to my side and opening the door. "Looks like Liam means business." Mitchell offers me his gloved hand, my fingers gripping his.

As we approach the big red door Liam has Seth pinned against it, his tall frame standing over him. "Listen, I know you're keeping him her. Where is he?"

Seth gives Liam his sly coy grin, his tongue licking his lips. "Trust me mate, you won't find a human in there, well one that isn't dinner."

I feel Mitchell's grip on my hand loosen as Herrick comes to the door. "Let's bring this discussion inside, away from prying eyes."

A cold chill tingles its way up my spine as we walk into the parlor. Herrick walks back toward the door that leads out to the garage and I stop. Liam and Mitchell turn towards me, Mitchell reaching out his hand.

"No, we talk here. I don't trust you William Herrick. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, you weren't to be trusted. We can talk in the parlor or not at all." Walking over to the red velvet sofa I sit down, smuggling smiling as I cross my legs.

Herrick sits down in front of me, Mitchell and Liam on each side of me. "What is it I can do for you Cara or should I bow to your royal highness. You are the daughter of our creator; perhaps you even created some of our lineage yourself."

I feel my skin crawl as he gives me that superior grin. Liam scoots to the edge of the sofa cushion, his blue eyes going dark. "No more games Herrick. Patrick told you about Cara and I'm sure about him. The cat is out of the bag sort of speaking so what is it you want?"

Mitchell places his arm around my shoulders as I close my eyes, waiting for the worst. "I want nothing more than to welcome Cara. My dear, you need to drop this human rouse you're playing and lead us. There isn't an old one alive that can stand up to the power or the birth right you carry. Stand up and become the vampire queen I know you can be. With Mitchell by yourself you can raise us up from the darkness and lead us into a new world."

"You want me to lead you? Have you turned Patrick, have you given him back his immortality. I'm sure you know it was my blood that changed him. I killed the vampire that resided inside him, leaving him with his mother's gift of mortality. Did you turn him Herrick?" My words become cold, my tone harsh as I glower back at him.

"No I did not. Patrick and I agreed that would only weaken him. He will better serve the vampire nation if he stays human. We both think one bite from you however will gift him with the duality you both were born with." Herrick waves for Seth, the vampire all too eager to be of service to him.

Herrick whispers into Seth's ear, Mitchell creasing his eyebrows as he watches. "Liam, he said something about getting the cars ready."

Liam gives Herrick a heated stare, the tension in the room becoming thick. "She wants no part of this new world nor do I. We've lived long enough to see what war and blood shed get you. The humans will not go quietly Herrick, they will rise up and they will fight back. Cara is doing the right thing, protecting lives instead of taking them."

"I thought as much. We are done here, go now." Herrick rises to leave, walking towards the back of the parlor. As he opens the white wooden door I feel my anger boil in me, the witch calling out instead of the vampire.

With the wave of my hand I send Herrick sailing against the wall, the glass in the door shattering. "If you help my brother then you are my enemy William Herrick. Consider this my declaration of war."

Herrick collects himself from the floor, his eyes showing his surprise and shock. "Game on Cara."

He turns and is gone, leaving me with a rattled Mitchell and seething Liam. "We need to be careful Liam, I know Herrick. He can be a ruthless vampire if pushed." Mitchell wraps his arms around me, holding me close to him.

"I'm not afraid of Herrick , Mitchell. I've faced worse in my life, my brother on the other hand. He's my father's son, him I fear." Liam nods back at me, Mitchell holding me a little tighter.

As we leave the parlor my mobile begins to ring, a panic stricken George on the other end. "Cara, you need to go home now." I look up at Mitchell, his face letting me know he heard what George had said.

When we pull up to our flat Tyson is setting on the steps with a bloody lip. "What happen?" I rush to him, the mountain of a man looking like a small child.

"We were outside the funeral parlor when these two cars with tinted windows pull out. I followed one and George followed the other. One of them came here and a man in a black jacket and hood got out. He picked the lock on your door and went in. I followed him in; I could hear him upstairs going through your stuff. When he came back down we had a fight, I got a few good punches in but two more men came out of the car and one knocked me out. When I woke up they were gone and your upstairs looks like an earthquake hit it." He wipes the blood from his lip, his eyes peering up at me.

"You did good Tyson, thank you. Where is George?" I look around but don't see him, my pulse quickening.

Before I have time to panic I see George getting out of a car, Erin and Fred with him. "They tricked us Cara. They wanted all of us out of the house, Erin too. The other car went to the Walsh Estate and trashed it too. I think I know what they were looking for."

Erin looks a little shaky and as he clings to Fred. "They broke into the wall safe I had the Romanov chronicles in, that's the only thing they took."

My feet rush up the stairs, climbing over the broken furniture and clothes strewn about my bedroom. I go to the closet, the door barely hanging on and look for the lock box I had the Romanoff chronicles in. As I toss my belongings about I see only the lock box but not the book.

"Christ … did they get it Cara." Mitchell squats down next to me, my worst fears playing over in my head.

"Yes, they did. This changes things Mitchell. Patrick has my world in the palm of his hands now." I cover my face with my hands as Mitchell strokes my back.

With both chronicles Herrick and Patrick would know every trick that the vampire hunters use, every spell, every potion that my people have in their arsenal. I declared war but Herrick fired the first shot, the shot that wounded me greatly.


	35. Checkmate

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 35 – "Checkmate"

I go into full panic mode, Mitchell doing his best to calm me down. Erin was doing the same; the loss of our family chronicles made us both uneasy.

Liam and Mitchell leave Tyson, George and Fred staying with us as they go back to the funeral parlor. I beg them not to go but Mitchell is beyond angry, Herrick has lit a fire in him that will not burn out soon.

Pacing the kitchen I look over at Fred as he comforts Erin, Emily and Heather arriving just as Erin breaks down. I leave the kitchen, giving them some privacy. George and Tyson sit in the living room, Tyson taking up half of the sofa.

"Cara, we'll be turning in a few days. We can go to the funeral parlor and take out those damn vampires." George gives Tyson a stern look, shaking his head wildly.

"That's not the answer Tyson but you're right about one thing. We need to use the wolf to protect Cara. I say you stay close to us until the change and if making a stand before the vampires is what it takes then we'll do that but I think Patrick is more of a threat than Herrick. Herrick is using Patrick as a means to get Mitchell back." The look in George's eyes is one of defiance and courage. I see the brave man that he is, even without the wolf.

"Thank you George, I know I'll be safe with my boys around." Emily comes into the living room, all of us looking up at her.

"Do you want to make something to eat; I think everyone could use it." I follow her in the kitchen, Heather already going through the pantry.

After the shepherd's pie comes out of the oven I hear Mitchell and Liam stomping through the front door. "That lying arse! Does he think I'm going to fall for that shit?" Mitchell takes off his gloves, tossing them on the bookshelf next to the door.

"We both know he's lying Mitchell, we just have to keep an eye on him is all. George, Tyson, we need to talk." Liam heads up the stairs, Mitchell and the werewolves right behind him.

Going back in the kitchen Emily hands me a plate of food, her brown eyes giving away her concern.

"Patrick can't use those books, not the way they're intended to be used. He'll have to have a witch help him. I'll keep my ears open; make sure he doesn't get that help. He may just want to know your family secrets, see what makes you so special. I had thought maybe he wants to see if there is a way to get back what you took from him without you. There are so many reasons he'd take those books but one thing is for certain, he's like a loaded gun with them." Emily takes a sip of tea, her eyes darting away from me.

As everyone gathers in the living room, Tyson tells Erin and Fred his plan to stay with them. Liam thinks its saver for someone with supernatural knowledge to watch over them, along with their normal guard. George and Mitchell hover over me the rest of the night, Liam escorting Emily and Heather home.

Lying in bed with Mitchell I feel his strong arms around me, his breath on my neck. "Mitchell, promise me if something does happen to me you'll go on. I want you and George to find a new place and carry on with what we started here."

He sits up in the bed, his body looming over mine. I look up into his soft brown eyes and see a pain I wish wasn't there. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let it. Patrick and Herrick may have an advantage on us but we have something they don't. We have a strong bond with our friends; share a love that can take anything they throw at us. You can put any thought of dying out of your mind; he's not going to touch you." His lips cover mine, his hands stroking my face.

His hands travel down to my arms, my body arching up into his. "Make love to me Mitchell let me lose myself in you."

With those words Mitchell slowly undresses me, taking his time to kiss each new inch of exposed skin. I lavish in the sensation of his kisses, his fingertips gliding over my skin. He holds me tight, my legs wrapped around him as he sits me in his lap, His long hard length eases inside me, our bodies melting into each other.

I work myself against him as he thrusts inside me. The feel of his manhood stroking me makes me wet and wanting. My thighs tighten around him as he leans me back, his hips moving a little faster.

My fingers travel down his spine, resting on his firm backside. I feel his body crash into mine, his lips lingering on my neck. I tense up, hoping Mitchell is able to control the vampire. My lover chuckles, kissing me from my neck to my shoulder. "I won't but I want you to."

Looking into the dripping honey that is his eyes I shiver all over. His hips continue to roll and dip, bringing me closer to my bliss. His arm lifts me off of the bed, cradling me to him.

I feel him shiver as I let my fangs drop. With my blackened eyes I smile at him, my fangs sinking into his tan neck. As I drink from him I feel his length move harder and faster inside me. The feeling of pure euphoria covers me as I pull my fangs from his neck. He lays me back down, licking his blood from my face. The feeling of his release causes my body to climax as well, my entire body quivering in his arms.

We lay breathless and satisfied in the night, my head resting on his shoulder. I wipe the blood from my face with the back of my hand, Mitchell lets out a chuckle. "You looked so sexy with my blood on your face." He kisses my forehead; his lips making me tingle all over.

I sleep so peacefully in his arms, letting all my worries float away. My dreams are all of him, his smile, his molten honey eyes and his perfect sultry gaze. I cling to my dreams, not wanting to wake up. The waking world was full of stress and worry, full of madmen and monsters and all I wanted to do is forget it all.

George wakes me with a good morning and tea, Mitchell already in the shower. "Are you going to work today because Liam thinks you need to call in sick?"

"Are you going to work today? I think I can keep an eye out for my crazy brother and stay safe with you, Mitchell and Liam all watching my back." I climb out of the bed, George covering his eyes. Slipping on Mitchell's shirt I walk down the stairs, waving at Liam as he sits at the kitchen table reading the morning paper.

"Where do you think you're going?" Liam folds the paper down, giving me his fatherly look.

Taking an apple from the bowl, I bite it as I glare back at him. "Any damn where I want. Stop treating me like a child. I'm not going to let Herrick and Patrick dictate what I can and cannot do. I suggest you get dressed if you're following me to work."

Liam picks up his mug, slamming back the warm coffee. "Okay Cara, have it your way but I'm not leaving your side."

I give Mitchell a kiss before Liam walks me to the lab, the new assistant Jase waiting for me. "I'll be fine … you can leave now Liam."

Liam sits outside the lab, his blue eyes watching my every move. I go about my day as best as I can, teaching the new guy the ropes. Mitchell and George stop by at lunch, taking me to the cafeteria. We make small talk as I pick at my sandwich, my eyes looking at every face, searching for Patrick in every corner.

Jase puts the last of the test tubes away as I turn off some of the equipment. Liam waits for me at the door, the day weighing heavy on me. My shoulders feel tight and my head throbs and all I can think about is when will Patrick make his move.

Walking towards the employee lockers I feel Liam's hand on my shoulder. "You look like you could use a drink. You want to stop by the pub before going home?"

The idea sounds more than good and it would be a nice way to end the day. I nod my head to him as my mobile rings. Walking down the hall I answer it, Liam waiting for Mitchell and George.

"Two wolves, two witches, two vampires in all … one will die before the night falls." Patrick's sadistic voice echoes from the phone, all reason gone from his mind.

"Patrick, let's me and you talk. No one has to die; we can fix this just talk to me." I try to reason with the mad man knowing his mind was gone.

"Come to me Cara, turn me and maybe your werewolf will live." The empty coldness in his voice tells he would have his way or blood would spill.

"I'm not going to turn you Patrick that will never happen. If you feel like you have to kill someone to gain my attention you're wrong. Does Herrick know what you're up to? I think your little vampire friend would find this very interesting." The dead silence is a comforting feeling, it lets me known he's thinking.

"Herrick is on my side, he wants to help me. He's the one that leashed your dog for me. Turn me Cara or the dog dies." He hangs up the phone as I turn to Liam. Mitchell and George stand beside him and I immediately know that Patrick has Tyson.

We gather back at the house, Liam going to pick up Emily. Erin and Fred are nowhere to be found, neither one of them answering their phones.

Mitchell holds my hand tight, trying to keep me calm. I play with my phone, twirling it over and over in my hand. I jump when it rings, every eye in the room on me.

"Hello." I wait for the voice on the other end, my pulse picking up.

"Cara, its Erin. A van full of vampires burst through the main gate. They killed my body guard and took Tyson. We're alright but they left a message for you. Sitting on the front step was a black king from a chess board and under it was a note that says your move Cara … checkmate." I close my eyes as I listen to Erin barely get out the words, her tears making it hard to understand her.

"Erin, you and Fred need to come to the flat. I'll send Liam for you, stay put until he gets there." She agrees her voice a sounding so small.

Liam walks in the flat with Emily and Heather, Emily handing me a silver dagger. "I've dipped this in a potion, it won't kill but it will stop your attacker. They fall over as if turned to stone. Keep this with you at all times. Patrick will try to use magic so we have to be prepared for anything. Heather and I are going to start making more potions in the kitchen. We'll get him Cara, Patrick doesn't stand a chance."

Patrick's words echo in my head, turn me. I wasn't sure me biting him would turn him back into the vampires he was but he thinks it will. We both share the same blood, Samuel Connor's blood. The demon may be dead in Patrick but the curse still lingers in his blood. I couldn't turn him, not for any reason.

Once we have Erin and Fred in the flat I begin to calculate a plan. I had to get Tyson back, alive.


	36. Immortal Game

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 36 – "Immortal Game"

Browsing through the books at Emily's shop I start to think about Tyson. The sweet spiky haired boy had proven to be a true friend. I know George liked being around him, liked having someone to share his affliction with. Tyson is indeed a mountain, his nearly seven foot frame completely full of broad muscles. His kind eyes and young face always with a smile for me, almost as if he craved my attention. For such a large man he has the gentlest disposition that would lead one to believe he is more teddy bear than grizzly bear.

My fingers stop at the book I am looking for and I quickly pull it from the stack. "Emily, I need your help."

Mitchell, Liam and Emily come into the shop's back room, Emily placing her crystal ball pendant around her neck. "Did you find it?"

"We can do the location spell now; I'm ready to see if I can talk with Tyson." Turning the page I see the incantation that will allow me to send my thoughts to Tyson, letting me hear his as well.

George hands me Tyson's ripped shirt, Emily beginning the location spell. Liam gives me a satisfied smile seeing the dagger Emily had bewitched sheathed in my belt.

The crystal points to the funeral parlor, making Mitchell's jaw clinch tight. "I knew that lying bastard had him. I will see him dead."

I repeat the words from the book, sending all of my energy out to Tyson. I feel my body tighten as my eyes roll back in my head. Instantly I see a dark room and hear the rattling of chains. Rounding a corner I see a cage, Tyson chained inside. I grip the bars, calling out to Tyson. "Tyson, look at me."

He lifts his teary eyes, his face beaten and bloody. "Cara is that really you?"

"I'm only here in your mind but we are coming for you. How many vampires are here?" I look about the room and see a table with some empty beer cans and an ashtray full of cigarette buds.

"Three maybe four. It's always the same vampires. I did hear the one they call Patrick tell them if you or Mitchell came for me to capture you but not kill you. The others they could kill. Cara, I'm scared … come get me." He looks at through one eye swelling shut, his bottom lip trembling.

"Do you know exactly where you are in the funeral parlor?" I reach in wrapping a hand around his as he takes a deep breath.

"I saw some caskets when they brought me in and I think some shipping boxes." I knew Mitchell would be able to tell me where they are holding him so I cut the connection to Tyson after telling him to hang on and goodbye.

Mitchell gives me that creased brow thinking look as he rubs his chin. "That could only be the basement or maybe the loading dock. If it's the basement that will be tricky but I think I know a way in. It's not going to be easy Cara; we'll have to fight our way in."

"I'm with you." Liam walks in between us, placing his hand on Mitchell's shoulder.

"And me." George walks in the room, his eyes burning with a new confidence.

Emily and Heather both agree to help, Emily giving me a soft hug. "I've been practicing and while I'm not as strong as you I can move objects around with ease now."

"I don't want to put any of you in danger but if I stand a chance of getting Tyson back and ridding myself of Patrick I'm going to need all of you. He's called checkmate on me; it's time to show him I still have some pieces on the board." Looking at my friends and loved ones I feel a pride swell up in me and a tiny flicker of pain. If any of them didn't make it out of this I would never forgive myself.

George calls Erin and Fred, letting them know we've found Tyson and we're going after him. Fred asks to speak to me, George handing me the phone. "We want to help. Tyson did his best to protect Erin and our baby and I want to do what I can. I don't want Erin to be involved so I'll send her to cousins in London. She has relatives on her father's side that will watch over her for me. I'll be at your flat as soon as I see her off."

Fred was new at the craft but every little bit helped. I completely understand him wanting Erin far away from all of this; her being pregnant made the discussion easier.

Emily walks out of the storage room, a fist full of wooden stakes. She passes them out, giving Liam a wink. "I think you'll appreciate this one. It was carved by a priest that got turned. A vampire that hunted vampires … that's so you."

With a pocket full of different potions we make ready to leave for the funeral home, Mitchell making sure Herrick wasn't about. "I called the police station and he's out on patrol, we should be good for now."

Mitchell gives me a tight hug and a long kiss before we get in the car, his eyes telling me what his lips couldn't. I stroke his hair, giving him a wide smile. "I love you John Mitchell, more than I've ever loved anyone before."

"Stay with me Cara, don't leave my side. We're coming out of this, all of us." Taking his hand we walk to the car, Liam twirling his new stake in his fingers.

We stop at the flat, waiting for Fred. Mitchell and Liam go over their plan to get into the funeral parlor, Emily telling George what each potion does. My little band of merry men were about to face down pure evil in hopes of saving our friend and killing our foe.

Fred arrives with a nervous look on his face. He seems jumpy as if he wasn't sure he really wanted to do this. I ask him for a word outside, Fred's fingers fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"Fred, I can tell there's something wrong with you. It's not even that warm out here and you're sweating. You've been fidgeting with something in your pocket and your eyes dart away every time I look at you." I lean in, taking a whiff of his shirt. "You're not here because you want to help me but to trick me. That thing you keep fumbling in your fingers, it's a bottle of witches bane. I smell it on you; you spilled some on your shirt. Time to confess, what's happened?"

"He's going to hurt Erin and the baby if I don't bring you to him. Tyson is just bait to get the others to the funeral parlor, he wants them all dead … expect Mitchell. Please Cara, I can't lose her." Fred begins to weep as he hands me the bottle.

"You're not going to lose her, I promise. Go inside and tell the boys what you know. I'm going to go find my brother and put an end to this." Fred hugs me, his tears falling on my shoulder.

Fred gives me the keys to his car, his hands trembling as he opens the car door for me. "Thank you Cara, I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice."

"We all have a choice Fred, some of them a little harder to make than others." With that I start the car and drive off.

Pulling up to the funeral parlor I see Patrick standing at the red doors as if waiting for me. I walk up to him, the witches bane in my pocket. "Hello sister, I was expecting your witch friend to deliver you. This would have been easier if you were under the influence of the potion but this will have to do." Patrick opens the door, waving for someone to come to him. "Herrick will have to wait to get Mitchell. I'll let your little doggie go and call my men to leave Erin; all you have to do is get in the car with me."

"Where are we going Patrick?" He smiles back at me, a big toothy grin.

"We need to have a little chat about you turning me … you'll either turn me or I'm going to make your life a living hell." The smile was now gone only to be replaced with an evil scowl.

I smile back at him, pulling the bottle of witches bane from my pocket. "I can't turn you if I'm not me now can I." I pop the top and swallow the entire bottle.

"You are a cunning little thing but thanks to those little books I stole that isn't exactly witches bane, that my dear is a sleeping draft laced with witches bane." He grabs the top of my arm dragging me off to the car.

As he throws me in the backseat I feel my body go numb, my vision going black. Patrick had outsmarted me and now I had to pay for underestimating him.


	37. In the Dark

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 37 – "In the Dark"

The sensation of ice cold daggers piercing my skin wakes me as I open my eyes to Patrick and an empty bucket. His gleeful grin makes me recoil inside and in that moment I knew I had to free myself from my bonds or die.

"It's about time you woke up. Welcome home sister. I would give you a more gracious greeting but we both know you'll leave the first chance you get and I can't have that. You're going to change me and they will discuss your release." He puts the bucket down, my wrists starting to burn from the rope tied to tight around them.

Looking around the room I recognize the house even though I had only been inside it once. "So, tell me brother. Did Herrick inherit this house from Henry or are you just merely squatting."

"Good, you know where you are. Henry more or less gave the house to Herrick and Herrick gave it to me. Now, how do we do this sister? Are you going to change me or am I going to have to get rough?" I look into his cold grey eyes, his pupils nearly covering the grey.

"I'm not changing you Patrick." With my jaw clenched tight I stare at him, my blue eyes burning back at him.

"Not even if I have Herrick kill your friends one by one?" He checks my bindings, tightening the ones around my ankles. He was smart, removing my shoes and leaving me barefoot.

"Herrick will never do that, beside Herrick wants Mitchell and that would risk Mitchell turning his back on him forever. I've seen the way they are together, Mitchell still tolerates him but just." The cocky smile melts from his face, his fingernails digging into my thigh.

"Correct again sister. You are an observant one. Well, I can't have Herrick kill your friends but I know he'll turn the human ones you have." The smile beams back brighter this time making the bile rise in my mouth.

"You could do that but I have very few human friends left. Patrick, I'm not turning you and that's that." Pursing my lips together I turn my head from him as he stomps out of the room.

For the remainder of the night I try to free myself from the rope, making a bloody mess of my wrists and ankles. In my heart I know Mitchell is looking for me and that gives me the energy to go on.

At dawn Patrick comes back to check on me, my bindings a little loose. "You've been busy. I've given you the night to think about it. Are you willing to turn me now?"

"Honestly Patrick you could keep me here till the end of time and I will never change you." I try not to smile as he slams the door, leaving me alone in the empty bedroom again.

I take inventory of the room hoping to find a loose nail to cut the ropes with but to no avail, nothing. The room however has two small windows and that gives me hope I could use them to escape.

With the sun starting to fade Patrick comes back in but this time he's not alone. "Let me introduce you to of friend of mine. Sasha, this is my sister Cara, Cara this is my witch Sasha." The tall blonde girl smiles at me, the brand of the witch on the back of her hand.

"I see you wear that brand with pride; may I ask where you got it from?" Sasha holds her hand out to me, showing me the brand.

"I got it from a witch hunter that was about to kill me actually. Patrick saved me and we've been friends since. Well, not really friends, more like lovers." The air goes sailing out of my lungs when I see Patrick kiss her, the two of them in a heated embrace.

"If you had a witch then why did you use poor Fred like that?" Patrick turns his gaze towards me, his lips curving sideways.

"Intimidation goes a long way and why not. I didn't want to play the Sasha card before I had to. She's my ace in the hole you see and she's going to use the Romanoff books for me. If you won't willing turn me then maybe this spell of obedience will make you." He turns his back to me, retrieving the chronicle from the bag over his shoulder.

I had read that book front to back a hundred times and apparently my little brother had not. Daniel clearly states on the last page that the Romanoff magic cannot be used against a Romanoff. Some ordinary spells have an effect on us but not the full effect. The Romanoff magic that was used to write those spells, incantations and potions will not work on the magic they came from.

Sasha starts the obedience spell by placing crystals around my chair, her voice going higher as she recites the Latin written on the page. I begin to laugh, my head tilting back as I let my amusement flow from me.

Patrick grabs me by my hair, holding my head in place. "What's so funny Cara?"

I stare back at him, reciting an incantation of my own. Sasha's tall frame crumbles to the floor, the book lying spine up on the floor. "Romanoff magic is useless against a Romanoff brother. Too bad you're not one."

The spell before me was one that I had been dying to try. I kick the crystal in front of me at him, it slides to a stop at his foot. "The power of darkness binds you the power of darkness keeps you the power of darkness makes you and in it you are blind."

Patrick begins to scream, his fingers rubbing at his eyes. "Cara stop this … now!"

"What's wrong Patrick, can't see?" The gloating tone in my voice is soon gone as he brings the dagger Emily had given me from his belt and swings it wildly at me.

I lean back from the blade, the chair crashing to the floor. The pain of my left wrist snapping makes me wince as I wiggle it free from the rope. Slowly I crawl on my hands and knees towards the door, freedom only a few inches from me.

Patrick continues to swing the blade, Sasha still out cold on the floor. Reaching up for the doorknob I feel it turn in my hand. I swallow hard as Herrick opens the door.

"Going somewhere Cara?" The vampire jerks me up to my feet, taking my injured left wrist in his hand. He walks me back to the chair, pressing on my wrist till I agree to release Patrick from the spell.

Once my bindings have been secured again the trio leaves the room, whisper right outside the door.

The pain in my wrists was becoming unbearable as I wiggle it around trying to free myself. With the night starting to fade my captures reenter the room, Herrick smiling more than anyone.

"I will get free and when I do I'm going to put a stake through your black heart." I spit at him as I try to lunge forward.

"Funny you should say that Cara, looks like there's a spell in this book that will be of some use after all. We can't use Romanoff magic on you but we can use it." Herrick reaches his hand out, Sasha passing him the chronicle. "Yes … I remember this one. Is this how you got dear Henry out of his predicament, a doppelganger? Genius, pure genius Cara."

My heart sinks so low I can feel it stop beating. He was right that spell could be used to make a doppelganger of me but why would he want to? My mind goes through a thousand scenarios at once, hoping to find the one he was after.

They leave me alone again, the morning coming sooner than I expected. By noon I can hear movement downstairs, the sound of furniture being moved about and voices. Patrick swings open the door, pulling me from the chair. Holding me tight he walks me down the stairs into the kitchen. On the table is the corpse of a young girl with auburn red hair. Her frame was built like mine as well as the shape of her face. They meant to make sure whoever saw my ganger would believe it was me. Sasha pours a bottle of clear liquid into the corpse's mouth and over its body, from the smell I could tell it is witches bane.

It takes her a few hours to get the incantation right as they gather the ingredients for the spell. Sasha mixes together what I assume is concentrated dirt, blood and my hair. Herrick cuts some of the flesh from my arm, doing it with a large grin. With all the ingredients in the bowl Sasha says the words. "Surgite factus est medium."

Twenty minutes later and my dead double lay on the kitchen table before me, Sasha clapping her hands like a small child.

Patrick unties me, my eyes going wide as I watch him. He begins to strip my clothes from my body as Herrick holds the dagger to my throat.

After they have dressed my ganger in my clothes and pour more witches bane over it I begin to see their plan. "You mean to pass this corpse off as me to my friends and Mitchell so they'll stop looking for me and Mitchell will be so heartbroken he'll come to you. You bastard!"

"Oh yes Cara, this is the perfect plan but wait." Herrick pulls a wooden stake from Patrick's bag of tricks and plunges it deep into the corpse's chest. "One more thing." With the dagger he cuts my wrist, careful not to get any on him. "Sasha be a dear and spread her blood over the stake and wound."

I really had underestimated Patrick's desire to be a vampire and Herrick's desire to have Mitchell back again. This devious plan of theirs was going to work and they had thought of everything. My only hope is that Mitchell sees through their ruse and knows this dead body isn't me.

"You think Mitchell will buy this ... you're wrong." I try to make Herrick doubt his plan.

"This will work. You're not an ordinary vampire my dear. I know the witches bane would kill the witch in you and the stake would kill the vampire once you no longer have witch to protect you but unlike me you were born so you wouldn't turn to dust. Liam knows this and he'll make sure Mitchell accepts this body as you. After we get the rope burns on her wrists and ankles we'll be ready to drop the package off. So sweet Cara, this will work and Mitchell will be at my right hand again. Patrick will still have you to do what he wishes with ... you will turn him and then you'll beg for death." Herrick's blue eyes glow with excitement as he beings to laugh.


	38. Losing the Battle

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 38 – "Losing the Battle"

Patrick binds my arms behind my back, tying a piece of black material in my mouth. With Herrick they walk me to a van, tossing me in the backseat. I hear Seth's voice as the back of the van opens, my ganger being slide inside. "Soon Cara this will all be over and Herrick will win."

I feel the hot tears roll down my face as we drive towards my flat. I try so hard to free my hands, my wrists bleeding and burning.

As the van pulls up to the curb I watch in horror as Seth rolls the dead ganger out, Patrick making a quick call to Liam. "Hello Liam, you'll find my sweet sister in front of her flat. She'll be out by the bushes."

I scream, the sound coming out muffled. They pull the van across the road, hiding it in the alley beside another apartment building. Herrick pulls me in the front seat, holding me tight as I set in his lap. "Watch as they find your dead body and give up all hope. Mitchell will be back with me by the end of the week and Liam; he'll go back to Ireland. The Lyco, well … we'll just have to dispose of him in time. This human life you tried to have, tried to give them it all about to crumble. Watch carefully Cara, watch as I win."

In my head I shout back at him that he may win the battle but I will win the war. Closing my eyes I open them to see Liam, Mitchell and George running up the street, Mitchell searching the shrubs outside the building.

My heart shatters into a thousand pieces as I hear him scream. "Oh God … no Cara! Sweetheart, please don't be dead. Oh God … Liam help!"

George begins to cry, his tears glazing over his blue eyes. "Oh Cara, no … no … no." He cries as he kneels down beside Mitchell.

Liam pulls the wooden stake from the ganger's body, his hands frantically searching the dead body. A ray of hope shines in my heart as I hope Liam would recognize this body wasn't me.

Liam falls to the ground, his face his in hands. "It's her, it's really Cara. How could fate be this cruel and take another from me. That bastard filled her with witches bane and once the witch was dead he killed the vampire. He killed our Cara."

Mitchell cradles the dead ganger in his arms; his cries sending a sorrow through me that I was sure would kill me. "No, not my Cara. In this long life I have never loved another or been loved by another that made me feel like a man. How, how do I go on?"

George puts his arm around his friend, the two of them looking at each other. "We finish what she started; we find a new place and carry on. We do this for her, for all the love and friendship she gave us. We don't let her memory die Mitchell; we live each day for her."

Mitchell kisses the ganger's forehead, his fingers gently stroking its cheek. "Goodbye my love. Know I will always love you." He lifts the body in his arms as they walk back into the house.

Seth pulls the van out, as I get the last look at the flat I shared with my Mitchell and George. The life I had with them was fading in the distance and so was the hope I'd ever see them again.

Patrick looks at me with a gloating smile as he sinks a needle in my arm. I feel the warm fluid fill my veins and I'm soon out cold.

When I wake next I'm alone, tied to a chair again. Looking around I knew exactly where I was, this place was about as cold and empty as Patrick's black heart. He had brought me home; I was in my father's castle. The ruined remains of the family home where in the middle of repairs and I knew that my brother means to keep me here until I turn him. My assumptions are soon confirmed as he walks into the room boasting.

"Like what I've done sister. Soon this palace will be as regal as it once was. Being his son I thought he'd want me to restore his house and his name and I mean to do just that. Once I'm the vampire I was I will burn this world and if you want to live you'll burn it with me." I see a spark in his grey eyes, a spark of insanity.

He leaves me tied in that chair for three days before he comes back to me, offering me a drink of water. "Patrick, please let me go."

"Are you begging Cara? My have the mighty have fallen. Tell me sister, what's it like to feel so helpless? Being human you have left me helpless but you will turn me. I don't care if it takes a week, a month or a year, you will give me what I want." He runs a cold finger over my arm as he sets the glass of water on the chair arm, leaving me unable to take it.

Over the next few weeks he torments me with pictures of George moving into a new flat, telling me how happy Mitchell and he are without me. He calls Herrick on his mobile to torment me farther, the vampire telling me Mitchell was coming around to see him more often. I was slowly losing my grip on things, hunger and thirst about to drive me mad. The real torture is the fact I can't be with my boys and Mitchell had moved on without me.

A month and still I won't give in; Patrick begins to really torture me as he brings out my darker side. After weeks of no food or drink he drags a young boy about sixteen into my room and unties me. I fight the urge to feed but it overtakes me. Once I've drank him dry I creep over to the corner and cry myself to sleep.

Two more months pass by, the same pattern of things. No food, no drink, only blood. I begin to fight the urge by drinking from myself. Patrick becomes enraged, beating me until both of my eyes are swollen shut. He leaves me alone for two weeks, having some old woman bring me a tray of food once a day.

A few more months pass when Patrick comes in my room one evening, sitting down beside me. "I'm so sorry to tell you this but Herrick tried to kill Mitchell tonight. It was touch and go for a while but I think Herrick couldn't handle not having Mitchell back with him. Mitchell is just as defiant as you are. You two would have been such a pair. Turn me sister and you still can."

I shake my head, my eyes red and dry. "I won't. Just kill me Patrick and live what short mortal life you have."

"Death is too good for you sister. You are a Connor; you will kill by my side just like you did with father. He should still be here, the three of us ruling the world. Those puny Old Ones, they have no idea what true power is. I have a meeting with one of them here tomorrow. A Mr. Snow I believe, he's their leader. I think Mr., Snow might give me some information that might make saying yes to me a little easier for you sister. We'll talk again in a few days." He pats the top of my head and I could see the long months of waiting were wearing on him.

True to his word he comes back to me in a few days, his face looking very tight. "What's wrong Patrick? Mr. Snow didn't give you the information you were looking for? He's not stupid; in fact he's very cunning."

"All he had to do was tell me where your other lover was, Lord Harry. I believe you called him Hal. You need a strong male vampire to show you the way and from the stories I've heard about him he's the vampire for the job. Mr. Snow is cunning indeed sister and I shall not be calling on him again." Patrick unties me, leaving a hand written letter on the table.

I rub my wrists as Patrick locks the seven locks on my bedroom door. The idea of him locking me in was ridiculous; I was too weak to try to escape. Opening the letter I see it's in Liam's hand, my pulse quickens for the first time in months.

My heart has broken in so many ways, loosing you and Laura but you live on in my heart. I leave this letter at your graveside to let you know I carry on. Mitchell is well and living in a new flat in Totterdown with George. They have a new ghost friend named Annie. He's picking up the pieces and moving on and I must do the same. Ireland is my home and I must go back to it. If ever I had a true friend it was you. I take all those memories with me and hold tight to them. As you once told me, live is a journey that we go on each new day. I miss you friend and I will always love you. The truth of our friendship is in still with you. Goodnight my sweet princess.

My hand instantly goes to finger, the only piece of jewelry Patrick didn't take. I rub the small ring on my left pinky finger, a simple silver band that Liam gave me so very long ago. My heart pounds in my chest. Liam knows I'm alive and he is looking for me. He left this letter to tell me he was looking for me and to warn Patrick of the same.


	39. Chasing the Wind

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 39 – "Chasing the Wind"

Patrick comes in the middle of the night to blindfold me and bind my hands behind my back. We walk down a hallway and into an open area when I hear the sound of a female voice. "The van is ready Patrick but are you sure the vampire can't find us there?"

Sasha opens a car door as Patrick helps me inside. "We have to keep her until she turns me then he can have whatever is left of her."

We drive for what seems like forever, the feel of the sun fading on my face. The car stops, Patrick lifting my blindfold. "Seems your friend Liam is smarter than I gave him credit for. I think we'll have to keep moving you around for now but Cara you could end this if you'd only turn me."

I smile at him as I shake my head no. He smacks me across the face, my cheek stinging with pain. "I'll die before I turn you Patrick."

My brother lets out a loud scream as he hits me again. "Have it your way Cara but I will break you."

We settle into a castle in Scotland, three long months passing before Patrick moves me again. Liam was getting closer and it made Patrick very uneasy. Sasha cast spells to hide us but Liam must have a witch of his own because Sasha was becoming very unhappy with him breaking them. This gave me hope Emily was working with him and the two of them knew I was alive. On the day Patrick decides to move me again I leave a message for Liam, slipping my silver ring off and placing it on my bedroom window sill.

Once again I'm blindfolded and once again we are on the move. When I finally see the light of day again we are back in Ireland but this time in a five star hotel. My brother taunts me with stories of Mitchell and how happy he and George are. I don't fall for his ploys, I was honestly happy Mitchell had moved on. I wanted him and George to be happy, even if it was without me. It was obvious to me Liam hadn't told Mitchell that he thought I was still alive. I suppose he didn't want to give Mitchell some false hope.

I bounce from Ireland to Scotland for the next six months, Patrick bearly escaping Liam each time. If there was one thing I knew about Liam Holt it was that once he had you in his sights he didn't give up. The ring I had left had not doubt sparked Liam to go on but it also helped whatever witch was helping him find me. That one small silver band would be my salvation.

With each new passing month Patrick was becoming more and more infuriated. I wouldn't turn him and he wouldn't stop asking. He beat me daily now and he was starting to enjoy it. I could see the madness in his eyes, the lust for immortality driving him to the verge of insanity.

When I'm sure this will be the day Patrick kills me, my nightmare ending, he leaves me be to let me heal. On the days I'm allowed a moment of reprieve he tells me about Mitchell, how he's losing it and giving in to Herrick. I knew this was the truth, the giddiness in Patrick's eyes glowed when he saw this news disturbed me.

I wake to a crisp fall day when I hear Sasha and Patrick arguing, their voices sounding so clear I don't have to move to the door to hear.

"I don't care if he's dead … the useless vampire was always looking out for himself. If he didn't want rid of Cara so badly he would have never helped me. I think Herrick underestimated them just as I have. Killed by a werewolf, bet the old boy didn't see that coming." Patrick walks closer to my door, Sasha moving with him.

"Yes I understand that Patrick but Herrick was our ally, he helped us more than you know." I hear the sound of Sasha being strangled to death outside of my room and I panic. I jerk to the chain and shackle about my ankle, trying to remember any Romanoff spell to free myself.

My mind had not been my own in so long. The lack of food and daily beatings had taken a toll on me but the drug cocktail didn't help me think either. I close my eyes trying to concentrate, the metal around my ankle getting hotter. Patrick opens the door and I see a very dead Sasha at his feet. My brother had completely snapped and I was next.

Grabbing me by my neck he tosses me back on the bed, wrapping me up in the blanket. "Hold still or I will end you. I have grown so tired of you Cara; I know exactly what to do with you now."

The cold chains wrap around my body as he snaps a padlock in place. With me over his shoulder we walk to the car, Patrick tossing me in the backseat. I feel my bones rattle, my ribs ache. The younger Connor was done playing games with me and my hopes of Liam's rescue were slowly fading.

When I'm jerked from the back of the car I see my father's castle, restored and beautiful. He tosses me over his shoulder again, walking me down the stairs to the cellar. I see the bones of our father had been placed in a stone crypt, the name Samuel Connor inscribed on the marble.

"Why am I here Patrick?" I watch as he unlocks the padlock, unwinding the chains.

"You need to spend a little time alone I think. Get reacquainted with father and think long and hard about turning me … maybe a year in solitude will do you good." He lets out a sarcastic chuckle as he chains me to the wall. "I'll tell the housekeeper to look in on you. The poor dear is almost deaf and nearly blind but she's kept a tidy castle."

That's the last I see of my brother for a year. I try each and every day to free myself, to ask Mrs. Evens to free me but my brother had her compelled her when he was a vampire. She was his willing servant now. She gave me food and water every day and of course my daily dose of drugs. I felt inhuman as I stayed chained to that cursed wall, never being freed. I'm given a basin of water once a week to bath in. The dresses I'm given are strapless, my feet always bear.

Almost two years had passed since my fake death, a long two years without my sweet Mitchell. Leaving me here in this dungeon was genius; I had to admit this was Patrick's smartest move.

The sound of his footsteps wakes me in the middle of the night, his once smooth face now covered in a thick dark beard. "Hello sister, have you changed your mind yet? No, too bad. I hope you enjoy another year down here. Oh, before I forget. Herrick is dead, George and Mitchell have moved from Totterdown to Wales. They live in this quaint little Bed and Breakfast. Mitchell has become very fond of the ghost, the one called Annie. George has a girlfriend, Nina I think and here's the fun part. She's a werewolf because George cursed her. Your boys have been busy, especially Mitchell." He tosses a newspaper at me, the cover reading The Box Tunnel Twenty.

With blurry eyes I begin to read, the pictures showing the brutality that took place on that train. "This was Mitchell, he's losing his humanity."

"Your lover has no humanity Cara; he's all viscous vampire now. The Mitchell you knew doesn't exist anymore." He turns the page, the faces of the dead spread out over them.

I'm left alone again with the image of my Mitchell ripping and slashing these poor people, nothing but the vampire there in the dark with them. My tears come for the first time in months, my tear ducts burning as I weep.

As I lay weeping in the dirt I hear the sound of breaking furniture upstairs. Mrs. Evens comes down the stairs, her eyes wide and set. "Oh my dear, there's a man upstairs attacking master."

"What does he look like Mrs. Evens, please tell me." I reach out my hand towards her, her frail eyes squinting. "He's very tall and blonde."

Liam was here, he had finally found me. All I could do was cry some more, my hope lingered on the noises from upstairs.

The battle goes on for a while, the two men yelling and cursing at each other. The sound of Liam's voice causes my pulse to race, my heart pounding from my chest. "Liam! Down here! Help!"

I scream it over and over until the dungeon door opens. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs makes me eager but worried. Would it be Liam or Patrick, perhaps neither?

Recoiling in the corner, I ball my boney body up. A soft hand cradles my chin, lifting my eyes up to his. "It's alright Cara, he's dead. Emily get the blanket, she's in shock."

The most perfect pair of blue eyes smiles back at me as I give in to the exhausting that had been clinging to me for months.

A cold cloth strokes my face as my eyes look to a beautiful alabaster ceiling. I was lying in perfect cool cobalt silk sheets, the chains no longer hanging from me. I try to move but I'm sore all over, a hand takes mine.

"Do you think you could eat something?" Liam cups my cheek as he kisses my forehead.

"Mitchell … I want Mitchell." My now raspy voice says the name of my beloved, Mitchell my only thought.

"You need to rest and eat. You need blood Cara. Here … take this." My savior places a cup of blood up to my lips and I drink until I see the bottom.

I didn't realize how tired I was, the blood rushing through me making me feel all of my injuries.

"Liam, does he know I'm alive?" I wrap my fingers around the new cup of blood, Liam shaking his head.

"I didn't tell him Cara. What if I was wrong, that would have crushed him. He's not the same Mitchell you knew. He's different, he's darker. I think losing you was the start of his downward spiral. Once you're better and back on your feet we'll talk about you going to see Mitchell. I'm sorry I had to kill Patrick but he was bonkers, completely mental." He kisses my forehead again, smiling as I had him back the empty cup.


	40. Darkest Before the Dawn

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 40 – "Darkest Before the Dawn"

Looking at myself in the full length mirror I have to look twice, asking Emily if she's sure this is me. I touch my face, my cheek bones jutting out. Actually most of my bones are jutting out; I was a thinly veiled skeleton. My blue eyes looked dark and hallow my auburn hair long and brassy. I was a shell of the girl I was before and I knew there was no way I could let Mitchell see me like this.

Emily agrees to stay and help me get better, Heather moving in the next week. With Liam the two of them nurse me back to health. A daily diet of blood was required but I was becoming repulsed by the crimson liquid. It was a reminder of the life I had sworn to leave behind and the duality of my condition.

Liam keeps tabs on Mitchell for me, both of us worried. He was on a dark path, the bloodlust of that night had changed him but it seemed he was trying to make a penance for it. The vampire Daisy that lured him into the darkness was nowhere to be found, Liam is certain she is dead. To look at the images on the telly and see the faces of all those innocent lifes brutality taken shakes my soul. How could the man I love, the man I knew do something so horrible?

After a few months I notice my body is returning back to the normal, my curves starting to form my shape. The blue in my eyes is back but not as bright as before. Liam tells me the love I received from Mitchell is what is missing, that spark of love is what held the brilliant gleam in my eyes. I have Heather cut my hair, the color a shade lighter than before. It looked more copper than auburn, so much about me had changed.

She cuts my hair to sway at my shoulders as she and Emily have fun playing dress up with me. I don't complain it is actually good to laugh and smile again. My family chronicles had been retrieved from Patrick's possession; Emily had been studying them to help strengthen her abilities. Reading them made me feel strong again, helped me shake off this morbid robe and walk in the sunlight.

It had been two years since I had seen my Mitchell, two years since I had been in his loving embrace and I missed him so. From all that I had been told about him I knew he wasn't the man that I saw so long ago cradling the dead body he thought was mine. My need to see him grew till I could no longer contain it, my heart heavy with loss.

Liam agrees to take me to Barry Island to see him but only to supervise, he didn't want me to disturb the life he and George had now. Looking into his eyes I see it's something more, something he was hiding from me.

On the drive to the B&B I see the worry on Liam's face, his hands gripping the steering wheel tight. "Cara, promise me you won't go running up to him. If you want to see him let me break the news to him that you're alive. Can you do this for me?"

Nodding my head I give him a small smile, holding back the furry of emotions tumbling inside me.

We sit in the car, watching the house for a while, a beautiful woman with curly brown hair steps outside and I swear I've seen her before. She kisses George on the cheek and says goodbye to a short feisty blonde that could only be George's girlfriend Nina.

Liam's back goes straight when Mitchell walks out of the house next, his hand holding the girl that was obviously a ghost. I listen to them for a moment when I feel my heart crack slightly. My sweet Mitchell wasn't mine any longer. He kisses the pretty ghost, the one they call Annie.

I watch as he walks past the car, never looking in my direction. My pulse quickens as he comes closer, his gloved hand so close I could have reached out and touched it.

That night I cry myself asleep and agree to leave him be. It would be wrong of me to intrude into his life now and he obviously had feelings for this Annie. I was dead to him, dead and gone.

Living in Barry Island is hard knowing Mitchell is living on the island with me. Liam does his best to keep me occupied, trying to help me forget the ordeal of the last couple of years. I think in a way Liam needed me as much as I needed him.

When Liam leaves for Ireland to finish the sale of his family home I take this opportunity to go visit Honolulu Heights. Seeing Mitchell face to face was out of the question but so was seeing George so I wait until they're gone and have myself a little chat with Annie.

I feel my hand tremble as I knock on the door, the beveled glass showing a silhouette. Annie opens the door; her beautiful smile and charming demur take me by surprise. She looks at me and I smile back at her. "Oh My God! Can you see me?"

"Hello, I'm … Ca … Karen. I'm an old friend of Mitchell's. May I come in?" Annie stands there staring at me, her eyes searching mine.

"How exactly do you know Mitchell?" She places her hand on her hip, her curls bounding about.

"You might say we go way back." I try to be calm, to not give away my ruse.

"Are you an … Old One?" She leans toward me, whispering.

"So old I forget how old I actually am." Annie's brown eyes go wide as she stammers back from the door.

I walk towards her and she cocks her head to the left. "How can you come in? I didn't invite you."

"There are things about some of the Old Ones you're not familiar with; some of us aren't bound by the laws, sort of speaking." I walk past Annie, her body going flush against the door.

The old hotel was very quaint and very homey. She offers me a cup of tea and I graciously accept. We sit in silence for a bit before she starts to tell me about how the Old Ones are coming for Mitchell and she wanted to know if I was one of them. I assure her I'm not here for Mitchell, well not in that way and that he was safe from the Old Ones. She looks relieved and goes on to ask me if I knew her friend George as well. I tell her I knew of him, sipping my tea as she tells me that George and Nina have went to his father's funeral. I feel a whole form in my heart as I want so desperately to comfort my poor sweet friend.

A loud noise from upstairs startles me, my curiosity peaked. "Is there someone else in the house?"

Annie fidgets about, reminding me of George. "That is my flat mate Nina's Uncle Billy. It's nobody really."

"If it's nobody then you won't mind if I take a look." Before I can get to the top of the stairs Annie materializes before me.

"Like I said, it's nobody. Do you need to wait for Mitchell to come home or can I tell him you dropped by." She places her hand on my shoulder and I duck under her arm making my way to the room at the very top of the stairs.

I feel all the blood leave my face when before me I see William Herrick. I quickly close the door, turning around to face Annie. "You're right, it's nobody.

It was too late; Annie could see I know the little secret they've been hiding. "Please don't tell anyone. Please."

"I'll do you a favor if you do me a favor. Don't tell anyone I was here, especially Mitchell and I'll keep your little secret." My feet fly down the stairs as I head for the front door.

Annie agrees to keep my secret as I dash out the door only to find a very angry blonde vampire waiting by the car for me. "Get in the car Cara." He berates me like a child on the way back to our flat and I have to solemnly promise to never go back to the B&B again.

It seems like ages pass by me before Liam allows me out of the house again but I did bring that on myself. If Mitchell had saw me I could have done more damage than good. But my curiosity was peaked about the Old Ones and why they wanted Mitchell so badly. It could only be the fact that his little snack on the train shined an unwelcome light on the vampire world. They mean to keep him quiet and remove him from the situation. Mitchell was indeed in more trouble than he bargained for.

I understood why Mitchell did what he did, Liam had done well enough looking for me and keeping up with him and George. What puzzled me most was how could he lose his humanity, how the Mitchell I knew could be that dark. There it was in print, every day. The Box Tunnel Massacre and it was weighing on him hard.

Liam comes bursting through the door one evening, his eyes dilated, his face tight. "They've arrested Mitchell; they have him down town now. They know he's the Box Tunnel murder. They can't take his picture Cara, it will expose us all. The Old Ones will kill him if that happens."

I stand in the middle of the kitchen, my hands dripping with dish soap. "Liam, you have to help him. Please."

"I'll do what I can and Emily is on her way here but Cara please stay out of this until I can clear his name. I think you are exactly what he needs now, you may be is only hope." Liam kisses my cheek as I sit at the kitchen table, my tears slowly running down my face.

The night creeps by as I pace the floor, my feet becoming sore. Finally Liam comes back in, the urgency gone from his face. "I have things under control. You know about Herrick don't you? Well, having him back is a blessing in disguise. My people are keeping an eye on the situation …" His mobile rings before he can finish his sentence. The panicked look returns as he rushes out the door.

Emily shows up to stay with me, her presences most calming. I can tell she was chanting something, perhaps something to keep me calm.

Then it hits me, a wonder deceptive idea. I rush to my room and bring out the chronicles. After finding the pages in each book I'm looking for I go about listing the things I will need. Emily sits down beside me, her eyes getting wider as she reads the note pad. "Cara, you can't. This might kill you. Please rethink this."

"This will work, trust me. You need to help me do this. If I'm going to get Mitchell out of this alive you have to help me. I don't care if he loves Annie or me but I won't stand back and let him die. Please Emily, I love him and I always will." Emily wipes her tears as she calls Heather. My plan was in action and I would save Mitchell if it killed me.


	41. The Human Equation

Saving Mitchell

Chapter 41 – "The Human Equation"

Emily returns with the items I asked her for, a very tall good looking vampire with her. "Cara … Ben … Ben … Cara. He's one of Liam's loyal followers."

The dark blonde vampire has the largest of my packages over his shoulder, giving Emily a cross stare. "Actually he's my maker so you might say I'm his son. The name is Benjamin and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Where would you like the body Ms. O'Connor?"

The nonchalant way he talks about a dead body confirms he's seen more than his fair share. I point to the kitchen table, Emily setting out the other ingredients. "I have everything but his skin. It wasn't easy sneaking in their flat to get his hair but I did it. Liam called me on the way back, he has Mitchell and he's on his way here."

The pounding of my heart is so loud I think everyone in the room can hear it. Ben takes my hand, kissing the back of it. "If I can be of any further assistance, please tell Liam to call."

The sun had just peaked in the sky as I go over the two spells again. "Okay, I need you to brew this potion for me Emily, then we'll be ready."

Emily throws some sage in a pot of boiling water, her face showing her concern. "What if Mitchell says no … then what?"

"He won't … I'm sure of it. If I know Mitchell, he's at the end of his rope and I plan on throwing him a life preserver." As I check the body on the table I hear Liam turn the lock in the door. Emily smiles at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Go on Cara, he's waiting for you." I push on the kitchen door, Liam pushing me back inside.

"Sit down. We have to talk before you see him. First, when I found him he was in a bad place, still is. George and he had a falling out, George washed his hands of Mitchell. Second, Mitchell killed Herrick, really killed him. He drove him out to a beach and put a stake in his heart. He was crying and looking up at the rising sun when I found him. That's when I told him he had something to live for. I told him he had to come with me and I'd explain everything once we got here. To make matters worse an Old One, Edgar Wyndham is looking to take for Mitchell. Emily told me on the phone about your plan. Are you sure you want to do this. Cara, this might kill you and leave him … lessened." Liam takes my hand, his blue eyes meeting mine.

"I'm a Romanoff, I can do this. Mitchell just has to say yes. Liam once I do this we'll need to leave England, maybe go to Ireland. Do you still have that little farmhouse on the coast?" I squeeze his hand, knowing he had my future in his hands.

"I'll call Ben and get you new papers and get the farmhouse ready. Do you mean to erase your past? I would love to be part of your future but I'll understand if I can't." Liam's sad eyes send a tear down my face as I hug him.

" No, in my new life I will still be Cara and he'll be John and you my friend, you are a part of me, I could never say goodbye to you. I'm ready now. I need to see him. I've waited for over two years for this day." Releasing Liam's hand I make my way to the living room.

Mitchell turns to look at me, tears already in his eyes. "Cara? How … are you real? This is too much, I'm seeing your ghost now."

With hot tears in my eyes I reach out to him, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm real, I'm alive. Patrick and Herrick faked my death. Liam found me and saved me. I was never dead but I have very much missed you."

Both of his hands hold my face, his lips crashing onto mine. "My Cara, you're back. I fell to pieces when I lost you, letting my humanity wash away. The man I am now you might not want. You're too good to be with me, I will ruin you my sweet Cara."

Brushing his hair out of his face, I kiss him softly. "I know what you've done, I know everything. You are my world and I'm not losing you. The Old Ones won't rest till they have you; they will want prove you're dead. The things you've done, the people you've killed, they'll all become distant memories once I'm done. We can leave England and leave all this misery behind. Just say yes to making a new life with me and I can save you."

He holds me tight, his hand stroking my hair. "How can we have this new life Cara? The things I've done, the faces they haunted me daily. I deserve to die for the things I've done."

"No you don't Mitchell. We're all weak from time to time. If you let me help you I promise things will be different and the nightmares will go away." He kisses my forehead, his brown eyes drinking me in.

"What do I need to do?" Taking his hand I lead him into the kitchen. Emily and I explain how Patrick used the Romanoff magic to make a doppelganger of me, using a dead body. What I had in mind was entirely more difficult and it would depend on Emily and I being strong enough.

"I'm going to make a ganger of you but I mean to reanimate it with a resurrection spell, then through the connection spell we will bind ourselves to it. I will control the ganger's life source but you're words and emotions will come out of it. You have to get someone in the house to stake you. I'll have Liam call Wyndham and tell him where you're at. Make sure they stake your ganger when he shows up. You will be able to hear and see everything through the ganger's eyes. When you feel the steak go into the ganger's chest you have to bite me and you need to feed. I don't want you to stop feeding until the ganger is dead. You'll be human and so will I. I'm sacrificing my immortal heart so the ganger will die and fade like a vampire should. That's why you have to drink my blood. I'm linking my heart and immortality to the ganger and your mind. My blood will save you, it will sustain your mortal life and set us both free." Mitchell looks back at me, not saying a word.

Emily hands me two bottles of potion, keeping one for herself. "We're ready to being Cara. Are you on board Mitchell?"

"A mortal life … I'll forget about the bloodlust and the faces will fade. I get to spend the rest of my mortal life loving you, I'm in. Cara, you know I never stopped loving you but I do have feelings for someone else. Annie was there for me when I found myself becoming the beast, giving in to the darkness. Without her I wouldn't be here with you now. I love her but I'm in love with you. I'd follow you to the end of the world Cara O'Connor, there and back again." With a long sweet kiss I get ready to make his ganger.

It's almost dark when we finish, Mitchell's ganger now wearing his clothes. Liam gives him a duffle, a wooden stake inside. Emily pours the resurrection potion over the ganger, both of us chanting the incantation. Slowly the ganger blinks its eyes, looking very scared. I take Mitchell's hand, both of us taking the connection potion.

Soon I feel myself being pulled in two directions, Mitchell's thoughts in my head. I open my eyes long enough to see Emily pour the rest of the connection potion into the ganger's mouth. Everything was ready, now we needed to see if we could control the dolleperganger.

The next thing I hear is Mitchell's voice but his lips never more. His double even had his mannerisms, everything about the ganger is Mitchell. We sit on the floor, holding hands tightly. With our eyes closed we send the ganger out the door with Liam. His part of this little play was to drive the double to the door and let us take it from there.

The part I don't tell Mitchell is when Emily sprinkles the bones of the blessed over me and says the words of sacrifice, my heart will beat with his double and with him feeding from me I may not live through the ordeal. I wasn't sure that my duality would save me that once my vampire's heart beat no more that the witch in me would live.

I can feel Mitchell all around me, we are indeed one. The magic flowing through me is strong and getting stronger. I can feel the presence of my mother, the Romanoff witch's sending me the power of all those that had died.

Mitchell's ganger walks into their flat, George, Nina and Annie staring back at him. Annie speaks first, her voice very smooth. "

"Mitchell, you do know we can't go back to the way we were. You know, the four of us. Friends. Lovers. Making tea. You do understand that."

The feisty blonde looks at Mitchell with such hate, it chills me. "So what do you want?"

Mitchell uses his words to speak through the ganger, pulling the wooden stake from inside his jacket. "I want George to kill me."

Annie gives him a pleading look. "Look, Mitchell. There is no prophecy. Lia made it up."

Mitchell makes his ganger look cold, his eyes dead. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to kill again, we all know it. Because I have to. And because there's a part of me that wants to. The vampire gene is stubborn. It finds a way to thrive. I need to be stopped in a way I can't come back from."

Nina looks confused and bewildered. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

I could feel Mitchell's heart breaking as he talks to his friends. "It has to be him. It's the final piece of his story with me."

The small blonde chuckles as her harshness returns. "Vampires and their inscrutable bullshit. You can't do it yourself because it won't provide enough anguish. You've been killing for nearly a hundred years. All this bloodshed and turmoil, it's become your currency. God, even suicide has to be some shared bloody drama.

The feel of ice covers me as Mitchell hardens his heart to his friends. "He has to kill me because he has to disown me. You've all become corrupted by me, but George most of all. He suspected more than any of you. And so he had to choose between his love for me and his ethics. And I let him choose me. But there's something else too. You saw that they set some guy up for the Box Tunnel murders.

The sadness of Annie's words lingers in each one. "Herrick arranged it, didn't he?

I cringe as Mitchell talks about the Box Tunnel twenty, the truth coming from him. "No. This is way out of Herrick's league."

"So who did?" Nina asks honestly.

"I don't know. But whoever it was, it's a debt they're going to want repaid. Trust me. You want me out of the picture." I felt the pain Mitchell was suffering, having to say these heartfelt things to his friends through the disguise of a dollperganger. He was fooling them all.

George turns from his friend, his heart breaking as well. "Um. Kitchen. Not you."

The trio leaves the room and I begin to worry my plan won't work. Mitchell squeezes my hand a little tighter, letting me know he as everything under control.

George returns from the kitchen, his face pulled tight. "Where's Herrick?"

"Dead." Mitchell manages to answer him.

George fires off another question. "How dead?"

Without skipping a beat, Mitchell answers him back. "Proper dead. I killed him."

George's voice cracks as he asks his next question. "What do you see when you look at me?"

I squeeze Mitchell's hand, holding to it tight as he answers him back. "My friend."

"That's good." George stares back at him.

"A werewolf." Mitchell adds.

"Okay." George says simply.

I hear Mitchell take a deep breath, his hands squeezing mine so hard they hurt. "I want to pull your spine out through your mouth."

"What's happened to you?" I feel Mitchell's body tighten as George response back to him.

Mitchell gives him an honest answer. "It won."

"So who am I talking to?" George sounds completely lost.

The tears flow down my face as Mitchell tells him an echo.

I want to chuckle when I hear George's reply; it was exactly what I was trying to do. "What if you ran away to Scotland?"

"I'd kill people in Scotland." There was a truth in Mitchell's words and we both knew it.

George tries to offer another solution. "What if we kept you in the attic?"

"Our success rate there is less than a hundred percent." My sweet vampire has to be more cunning with him.

I try to separate myself from their conversation, trying to block that part of the connection from my mind. When I can't hold back any longer I hear George asking him the real question.

"What you are asking me to do …" I can feel George's pain and I wish I had another solution myself.

Mitchell cuts him off, trying to make things clearer for him. "Is heroic. George Sands saves the world."

"That was never one of my ambitions." The conversation was starting to take a nasty turn, George giving as good as he gets.

Mitchell holds firm to this line of confessing, hoping to make George see the monster instead of the man. "Yeah, well. I wanted to own a pub but this is where we're at. I used you, George. I used our friendship. I hid in it. It's nothing personal, but it was a means to an end."

I want to scream as they banter back and forth, Mitchell cutting deeper with each new comeback. Mitchell uses every tactic he can think of, insulting him, how he loved killing those people on the train. Turning his words into daggers of hate, trying to make George see killing him is the right thing to do.

Finding a small recess of my mind that the connection had not taken over and I hid inside it, hoping the onslaught of hatred would be over soon. Mitchell was assassinating his friendships, saying goodbye to this supernatural life.

Mitchell begins to beg, his tears clouding the beautiful brown that usually shines there. On bended knees he begs George. "No. Of course not. Oh please, George. God, I can see their faces! Not just the people I've killed but the people I'm going to kill. I'm so scared. I want to tear my eyes out. Is it going to be another train next time? Oh, Jesus, or a school? It's all so inevitable. Please do it. Please. You need to stop me. And if you can't do it for me you have to do it for them. Please. Please."

Every part of me that doubted this plan was the right thing to do was now convinced it was right. These are Mitchell's words, his true feeling and he truly wants to end his life. This is why I had to do this; this is why I had to save his mortal life.

George tells him to stand up, the moment Mitchell had been begging for was at hand. This was really going to happen, George was going to be the one to set us both free. Mitchell places the stake at his heart, ready to complete this journey with his dear friend.

Mitchell pours out his heart to George and Annie, choosing a mortal life with me over an immortal one with them. "This is a good thing you're doing. That stuff I said is not you. Remember once I told you that anything that happened would have happened a lot sooner and a lot worse if it wasn't for you two. Look after him. And look after the baby. I guess I'm finally doing the decent thing." He gives Nina his instructions as he waits for his destruction.

Annie walks over to him, kissing his ganger. I hear the mournful sigh break from his lips and his fingers dig into my hand. Going back to my hiding place I know this moment was not meant for me and honestly I felt awkward even feeling the kiss.

I hear Mitchell tell them thank you that they made him human. I know he means it, those three beings are his rock but I am his lighthouse.

Finally the Old One, Wyndham, shows up and interrupts the moment. The thousand year old, Old One slinging his bravado about, telling Mitchell how he was going to be obedient and service him. Mitchell pleads with him, so close to freedom he can taste it. The Old Ones were once again putting their pompous superior noses in my business. My only hope now is that Liam can get Wyndham out of the house and away from Mitchell.

Wyndham starts making threats to the others, trying to pull Mitchell in line. I can feel him loosen his hold on me but I cling harder to him, hoping he lets things play out.

As Wyndham spews on about the age of the vampire and how he's going to rule the world, George picks up the steak and plunges it straight into the ganger's chest.

He softly whispers. "I'm doing this because I love you."

"I know." With those words Mitchell leans forward with fangs out and bites hard into my neck. He drinks from me until I'm dizzy and weak.

I feel the ganger fade, my heart pumping slower. Emily pulls Mitchell from my bloody neck, breaking the connection with the ganger before it completely turns to dust.

The room goes black, my heart coming to a stop.

"Cara, wake up sweetheart. It worked … it really worked." I open my eyes to a new Mitchell, a human Mitchell.

I feel different, my heart beating harder. Liam smiles down at me, his pale face reminding me of the world I once belonged to.

"I'm human. Still a witch but very human." I look around the room for Emily as she comes running to me and we hug.

"You scared the shit out of me. Mitchell was lying there bleeding from his eye and you were lifeless on the floor. I couldn't hear a heartbeat and I was sure you were dead. Then out of the blue a low thud came echoing from your chest. Mitchell started twitching, your blood changing the last vampire it ever would. What will you do now Cara, where will you go?" She gives me that paten Emily stare and I hug her again.

A year had passed since we said goodbye to our immortal lives and in that year we get news Nina and George had both been lost to us, killed by vampires. It's not long after that Mitchell gets the call from Liam that Annie is gone as well.

The fact that we ran to Ireland without a word or explanation to George always haunted me but we couldn't take the chance the Old Ones would find Mitchell.

Our simple life on the coast was safe and pleasant. I was now Mrs. Cara Mitchell and Mitchell worked as a handyman and a bartender at a pub. He goes by John now and I find it odd to call him that in public. I go to work at the local hospital, living this normal mundane life.

A year after we marry I become pregnant, the possibility of it had never really crossed my mind. Being human now we are granted this joy, a baby we had never hoped for is now on the way.

The day we find out the sex of our child Mitchell instantly tells me what our son will be named. "Cara, we wouldn't be here without George. This life we have is all because of him. He was my best friend and I let him down. The least I can do is honor his memory by naming our son after him."

I agree and on a warm June day Sandon Sawyer Mitchell is born. All seven pounds of him with dark hair and blue eyes. Mitchell weeps as he holds his son, reading the name on the armband. "You loved her and she did save your life as well. Annie should be represented as well."

My sweet sexy vampire was now my sweet sexy man and I couldn't be happier. I started this journey over 2000 years ago. I had loved and lost, some people I loved harder, some I morn for more but I have never felt as happy as I do now.

Placing Sandon in his crib, Mitchell holds me tight whispering in my ear. "I look at you and see the woman that saved me but I like to think I saved you too."

He was right he did.

~The End~

A/N: Thank you to each and everyone one of you that read every chapter. Also thank you to those of you that sent me reviews. A special thank you to harrylee94, I couldn't have never finished this without your guidance and help.


End file.
